A Change in Fate
by Soldier of the Dragons
Summary: Summary: When Spyro was fighting Cynder to free Ignitus, something different happened. When Cynder fleed, she captured Spyro as she left. Ignitus, in his weakened state, could not give chase. The only question now is, will Spyro be able to escape, and what plans does Cynder have for Spyro, or are they her choices at all.
1. Imprisoned

A Change in Fate

* * *

Summary: When Spyro was fighting Cynder to free Ignitus, something different happened. When Cynder fleed, she captured Spyro as she left. Ignitus, in his weakened state, could not give chase. The only question now is, will Spyro be able to escape, and what plans does Cynder have for Spyro, or are they her choices at all.

Key:

"Talking".

'Thoughts'.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro franchise or its characters.

Rated: M

* * *

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

His eyes started to open, but his vision was blurry, so with a groan, he lifted his head and shooked it side to side, and looked around. For a moment he wandered how he got into what he guessed was a cell. There were stone walls on three sides of the room with iron bars at the fourth, with a iron cell door.

'Probably locked,' he thought. For a moment he briefly wandered who he was when it all came back to him. His home, his brother being attacked, him finding out who he was, all the way up to him fighting Cynder to save Ignitus. But after that, things was a bit fuzzy, he remembered being carried, Cynder cursing about something that failed, and then after that least he knew his name.

"Spyro," he said it just to be sure.

'Wait where's Sparx,' he thought suddenly and started looking around but there was no sign of him. 'Maybe he escaped, hopefully.' He thought grimly.

Now that he had his bearings. Spyro decided to see what he had on hand to fight with, but after many fruitless attempts, he came to realize that whoever imprisoned him did something to take away his elemental powers. With out those, he had near to no chance to escape. So, after finding nothing else to pass the time, Spyro decided to lay down.

* * *

After Spyro counted the scales on his tail for the hundredth time, he heard a noise of a door opening and what sound like a voice, female if he had to guess, say that the guards could stay out side. After that there were foot steps of a four leg creature. Spyro decided that he would face his capturer head on and stood to his full height and put on a face of defiance. But even preparing himself for anything to come, he did not expect what came.

The creature, who he now identified as a dragon, looked what he could only assume as a younger, less agresive Cynder, who looked to be his age, in which case was 12, almost 13. After taking a second look over the dragon, he realized that the dragon was female. Being surprised the way he was, he lost his stance for one of curiosity, with his head tilted to the side, struggling to comprehend what and who was in front of him. And as this was happening, the dragonness in front of him was having her own thoughts as she stood there.

* * *

Earlier, when the Dark Master somehow failed to return, although she was glad of this, meaning she would not have to deal with him yet personly, she was released from her restraints that held her in her 'Adult Form' as she called it, this of course was after she returned to her fortress to ring the Fire Guardian gone, as expected, she ordered some of the surviving apes to put the purple dragon, whose name she knew not, into the dungeons for later, and went to see what damage was done to the fortess. Once in her 'True Form', she decided to see if the purple dragon was awake, after all, she never wanted to hurt him. Which was why she took him with her so he would not interfere with anything else which would leave her to be forced to kill him later. In this way, he would be safe, not that she would tell anyone that, not that she could anyhow, seeing as the only one to talk to was apes, and she avoided them into her current form.

As she looked at him, she began to notice that his muscles under his scales, that were tensed for anything to come, loosened upon seeing her. She didn't know why but she liked the way his muscles rolled under his scales, she even liked his form, defiant yet gentle. She thought those thoughts out of her mind with a shake of her head and looked down slightly.

'No, I don't need to think those thoughts, and I definitely don't need to give the Dark Lord anything else to use against me,' she thought with anger towards herself. Looking back up, she saw that the purple dragon was still looking at her with that same weird expression. Getting annoyed by it she growled at him to get his attention.

* * *

Spyro was watching the dragonness as she shook her head and looked down, then to look back up and growled at him. Feeling embarrassed for staring, he looked away for a moment then looked back into the she-dragon's eyes and saw that they were the same green as Cynder's, he decided to say something first.

"This may seam rude but are you Cynder's daughter by any chance?" Spyro asked nervously.

The she-dragon only seamed to be amused by this.

"No, no I'm not," she replied with a small shake of her head, closing her eyes, along with a small smile.

"Then if not, who are you?" Spyro asked, now confused, tilting his hand back to the side.

At that, the she-dragon opened her eyes and looked up, and with a calming chuckle, replied once more.

"I am Cynder."

* * *

 **A/N: alright this is my first story but I feel confident in my abilities, so don't hate on me just yet for leaving a clif hanger on the first chapter. Now for all of you who had played the game before (which is more than likely) then you already about Cynder's true form, but in this time period, Spyro does not, so just stick with me. I will try to update a new chapter with in 7 days as will be the same for every chapter, so don't expect them to be too long, but I will try. Please read and review, and I don't care if you hate on me, (haters gonna hate), but if you see something I missed then tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Cynder

**A/N: Like I said, I would upload a new chapter ASAP. And in case no one saw the 'read and review' at the end, well now you know. I will be leaving it there because I think that it is funny. Now this chapter might be strange, I'll be going off my own personal idea of why Cynder is the way she is, this will also affect her character later on. I also have an idea for Malefor (if I said that right) for when I bring him into the story. Now with out further waiting, please enjoy the chapter and read and review.**

 **Key:**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts or FAKE TITLES'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro franchise or its characters.**

* * *

"I am Cynder."

That was all he heard, but he couldn't comprehend it. Spyro was truly lost. If this was Cynder, then why wasn't she five or six times larger than him, or at least taller. Spyro was sure that the dragonness in front of him was just pulling his tail, that she was really Cynder's daughter and just had the same name as her. But the dragonness' face was saying that she was telling the truth.

Just to be sure that what he was seeing was real, Spyro shook his headside-to-side and looked back up as the she-dragon, only to see Cynder turning to the side slightly in thought. Because of this better view of her form, and realized that she carried the same tattoos on her head as well on her back. The only difference was that her horns were smaller, the foreleg braces, choker, and tail bands were missing, and she didn't have that same vicious look on her face. While doing this though he invertly took in her form and realized that, being a boy, and still getting used to his hormones, that her form was not unattractive, in fact, quite the opposite.

'Huh, Sparx was right, she is sexy, even in this form,' Spyro thought randomly, only to continue, 'Wait, did I just think what I think I did.' In truth, to Spyro's dismay, he did think that her, who he now knew to be Cynder, form was attractive, even quite-. Spyro shook his head again. He really didn't want his thoughts to travel any further, for fear of were it would go.

'Maybe I can get her, Cynder, to explain,' he figured.

* * *

While Spyro was having his internal debate; Cynder was wandering why she said that. Could it be that she thought it was how he stood which she thought was funny, or could it be because that she was attracted to him that made her tell the truth. She didn't know. What Cynder didn't realize was that while thinking to herself, she turned to the side a little bit, which gave Spyro a good view of her body.

Cynder decided that she had enough, and, that if she was going to explain how she was the 'Terror of the Skies', for she knew he would ask that, but appeared to be a dragonness no older than the dragon in front of her, that she would need to know a little about the purple dragon in front of her, before she reviled any of her past.

"Hey, um, _Cynder,_ could you, like, explain how you are the 'Terror of the Skies'?" Spyro asked uncertain if that was her name or not.

Cynder couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her muzzle, she also decide that, using the skills she was forced to learn over the years, even if it was just a little bit of the deceiving skill, to try and make his question into her's.

"Well, I guess that I could tell you, but, I have been very busy all day, and I would really like to rest." Cynder started, forcing herself to drup a little to seam tired, only to perk up at what she said next, "But, if you can entertain me while I lay down here, I might just tell you." When she was finished, she turned to the side a little bit more and hung her head slightly while widening her eyes and looking him straight in his eyes, to make her seam more like a young child begging their parents for a new toy.

Spyro seamed to look skeptical about what she ment by 'entertain', mostly because of the look she had. But decided that it couldn't hurt, he had nothing else to do.

"Alright, deal. Now what do I have to do?" He questioned.

Happy because of him agreeing, she laid down and replied with, "Very simple, I want to know about your childhood all the way up to now. Oh, and if you feel that some parts are private, then you don't have to say it."

"Really that's it?" Spyro asked, raising an eyebrow. All he got for an answer was a simple nod.

"Okay, where to begin?" Spyro asked himself. So with that, Spyro told Cynder about where he was born, leaving out only certain parts, he even mentioned his brother, Sparx, all the way up to where he was currently. The only reason he really did so was because this way he might end up finding out where he was, which would give him a better chance to escape. Cynder listened, chuckling at some of the more funnier parts, but when he started to mention how some of the islands were imprisoned, she looked down in guilt, knowing that she was the cause. When Spyro finished he was out of breath.

"So that was how your childhood was?" Cynder asked, slightly jealous for his was better that here's, even if he thought he was a dragonfly.

"Yeah, simple really," Spyro started, "Alright your turn, explain how you are who you say you are." He finished, shifting to the side to get a better spot to lay on, rock was not something funny to lay down on.

Knowing she had no way to get out of it, Cynder tried to find the best way to say it. In the end she decided that she would just have to start from the beginning.

"When I first hatched, the first being I saw was Gual, the leader of the apes. He said that he had plans for me, dark plans. Only about 8 weeks after hatching, I found out what he ment. He put me in some kind of dark ritual. The ritual would pump dark energy into me for a spell. I later found out that the spell was to force me into a more adult form. When that was over, he ordered me to attack a village of innocent people. I wouldn't. In his anger he ordered the apes to do so, I was forced to sit there and watch as the village burn. The next time he did this I refused once more, so he gave the order again, but before the apes could do so, I said stop, I'll do what you want, but I won't hurt any innocents at all. Gual seamed intrigued by this. We left, and the next day he said that my training would begin. After I learned all I could, I heard the voice of the Dark Master, he said that there was a city of dragons, the largest of them all. He said that as long as I did as I was told to do, no one within that city would be hurt. In fear of his threat I did as asked, doing his bidding. For years this continued, and all that time the Dark Master had Gual use the apes to chase dragons and other creatures into the city, this way if I defected then that city would be burnt to the ground, and many innocent lives would be lost. Because of that I never defected. Sometimes there would be things that I wouldn't do and the Dark Master would take over controlling be to do his bidding. You might not know it but when we were fighting, I was not in control." Cynder looked down after saying that.

Spyro believed he knew why, "Hey, it not your fault. Now that I know that you had no choice in what you did, I don't blame you for it."

Cynder looked up at that, surprised, "But why, how do you know that I'm not lying just to make you believe me?"

"I just know," was all she got for an answer.

Smiling, Cynder decided to continue her story. "Thank you, for believing me. Now back to the story. Throughout the 11 years I had to fight for the Dark Master, I learned how to control my transformation. When Malefor, the Dark Master, found this out, he ordered me to only do this when he aloud me to. I really didn't care, I was just happy to be not of that accursed form. I know that you may have forgiven me but I don't think others will."

"That's their choice," Spyro assured her. "I am curious though, why am I imprisoned, I thought that Malefor wanted me dead?"

"Well he did, and still does. But after I knocked you out, I grabbed you because I knew that you would soon follow, and I would haso, no choice but to kill you, so by my own choice, I put you here after opening the portal failed. Malefor was mad about that." They both shared a laugh at that.

"Its late, you should get some sleep." Cynder said as she rose to leave. All she got was a tired yawn and as a response. Before she left his sight she stopped to say one more thing, "And by way, that glowing dragonfly that was with you, whom I'm guessing is Sparx, he was able escape before I could grab him. So he is safe. Thought that you would want to know. Oh, and your name, Spyro, I like, it suits you." As she said the last part, she took a small glance back, blushing slightly, though you couldn't see it due to her black scales. Spyro looked happy and noded his thanks, blushing hisself.

"And your's to, Cynder." He said looking down.

Not wanting it to escalate, Cynder left with a quick goodbye. Spyro said the same, and laid down to ponder to himself.

* * *

After Cynder left, she went straight for her room. When she reached it, she opened her door and closed it fast, letting out the breath that she was unknowingly holding. When she regained her breath Cynder wondered why she said that last part, and why she felt her heart leap when Spyro said the same about her name. Deciding to leave this to be pondered in the morning, Cynder made her way to her bed and laid down to sleep. And all the time she asked herself those questions, a certain purple dragon was having similar thoughts be for falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, chapter two. I hope that helps answer any questions that you have, but if you have anuly more just review and ask said question. The next chapter may take a little longer but I hope to have it within a week. So for now, bye and please review.**


	3. What Now?

**A/N: Alright so after posting that new chapter, my views almost doubled, but no reviews. I don't know if thathat is a good thing or bad, but, oh well. This chapter should get it going more so you should be able to find out what happens to Spyro, good or bad? Don't know, just have to wait to to find out, after all patience is a virtue.**

 **Key:**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts and titles'**

 **"'Dark Spyro"'**

* * *

When morning came, it shined in through one of the windows in Cynder's room, right into her eyes waking her. Not wanting to get up at that time, she just rolled over. Her room was simple, black like the rest of the fortress, with a table, a bath to clean herself in, and a bed that she currently laid on. All of these items were suppersized for her 'Adult Form', not that she cared. The door opening got her attention and she raised her head to yell at the one that dared come into her room with out knocking only to stop herself when she saw that it was the cook, Selvia, bringing her food to her. Deciding that laying around would help nothing, she got up and off the bed.

"Trying to sleep in." Selvia stated more than asked, setting the food that she was carrying on the table. Cynder just glared at her. Selvia was a mole that was captured before she hatched and was put to work as a cook, she was also the eldest mole within the fortress. She was also the only one that truly knew Cynder and was not afraid of her.

Deciding to ignore Selvia, Cynder just went to eating. When she was almost through eating the deer though, she remembered something.

"Hey, Selvia. When you go back to the kitchen, can you see to it the the purple dragon in the dungeon gets something to eat?" She asked. Her response was not what she was expecting.

"A dragon, huh. Well I guess. But I'm surprised, you normally don't care about the prisoners. But don't worry I'll do it. Oh and the apes said that Gaul was wanting to speak to you."

Groaning, Cynder nodded her head and finished her food. When done, Selvia took theplate and left with a good bye. Cynder went and cleaned herself before transforming and left to find Gaul. She found him in the chamber where she was given powers, though forcefully.

Gaul looked up as Cynder walked in about time, what, did you just wake up." Cynder gave no answer, just glared at the Ape King.

"This better be good, Gaul." Cynder spoke through her teeth.

"It is," Gaul started to walk around Cynder, she not wanting him to get around to behind her, began to walk around as well herself, matching Gaul's movements. And so they walked in a circle. "Last night I was contacted by Malefor and he told me why he couldn't go through the portal. It was very simple really. He didn't have enough power. So we came up with a plan to rid ourselves of this and another problem." Gaul finished when he stopped walking, Cynder doing the same, not realizing where she was standing.

"You see, to portal is still open, but he needs more magic to go through it. And I knew where to get that magic." He stopped to make it more dramatic, "From you!" Gaul yelled, while activating the symbols below Cynder. Cynder was surprised by this, tried to run but couldn't for the symbols where trapping her in place and began to sap her of her strength. This continued on for some time. When it was over, there was a brief flash and Cynder was back to her true form, barely awake.

Gaul called in some apes and told them that the 'Dark Master' had ordered for both Cynder and Spyro to be taken near the dragon city and to be killed in front of the city's residents. To show them that their savior and tratior are dead and to leave the bodies. The last thing Cynder saw before passing out was apes approaching her.

* * *

Spyro was up before the sun was. The entire time that he was up, all he could think about was, when do I get to eat. Spyro kept asking himself this over and over till about an hour after the sun past the small window in his cell. The sound of the door opening got his attention. He got up and walked over to the window to see who it was only to jump back from in surprise when about 20 apes came charging in and stopped in front of his cell. One moved to open the cell door but a elderly female's stopped it.

"What are you doing?" Came the question from a unknown speaker.

"The prisoner is to be taken to Gaul," the leader said.

"That prisoner is Cynder's, not Gaul's," the voice responded.

"We do not have time for this," the leader growled under it's breath.

"Therefore," the voice continued, finally coming into view to reveal the owner of the voice to be an elderly mole carrying a cooked deer. "Gaul has no say so of what can and can't happen to this prisoner." She finished.

The leader of the small band of apes looked to have had enough of the mole and was reaching to it's hip. Spyro tried to see what it was doing, only to try to warn the mole of the danger she was in, but was too late. There was a slight swishing sound in the air and the mole that was about to say more fell to the ground, her head rolling from the body.

"If any ask, she tried to free the prisoner."

Spyro could only look on as the apes laughed. When he heard a noise he looked to his right only to be knocked out with a club.

* * *

The sound of rustling woke Spyro. He looked up to see that the sun was starting to rise once more. Confused, he looked to his left and saw Cynder, in her true form, tied up and unconscious. When he looked back at himself and realized he was in the same situation. A chuckle caught his attention. Looking over at it source. He saw that same ape that killed the mole looking at him.

"Well, about time one of you wake up."

Not caring about the ape, Spyro looked back to his surroundings. He noticed that there weren't as many apes as before, only about five or six, counting the leader. He also saw something a half mile away, it appeared to be a settlement.

'Wait, that's to big to be an village or town, wait could that be the Dragon City, Warfang that Ignitus told me about?' Spyro asked himself.

"Alright, the sun is about to rise. And we need to get that cities attention so that they can see their hero die, and lose hope in ever defeating Malefor." The leader spoke once more, and soon the other apes were moving and preparing what appeareleader was be a device to get the city's attention. Spyro looks toward the leader and saw that he was sharpening his sword. Realization dawned on Spyro as he looked back at the ground in front of him. They planned on killing both him and Cynder in front of the city. Which would cause the morals of the dragons that were counting on him to fight and defeat Malefor, to just crumble to dust. Feeling defeated, Spyro just sagged against his restraints, but a small grunt caught his attention and caused Spyro to look to his left and saw Cynder moving slightly. For some reason, just seeing her like that caused something within Spyro to snap.

He looked back down in thought.

'Well, if they planned on killing Cynder, then they would had have to ensure that she couldn't break free. So, to prevent that they might have removed her powers.' Spyro thought. 'But wait a moment, if Cynder was the one that captured me then she must have been the one to take away my powers, and now that they took her's, then that might mean that I have mine back.' With this set in his mind, Spyro searched his mind for that spark of his powers. To his relief, they were there. By the time he finished this, the sun had risen and that apes already got the city's attention with a bright flare. The sun just happened to shine right on them.

But in the end, Spyro knew not what to do. But then he remembered something that Ignitus told him. That the purple dragon's power is so large and unknown that Spyro might be able to do anything with it if he truly tried. But when he did nothing came. Sighing in defeat, he looked to Cynder once more and came to a thought, his life was not the only one on the line, Cynder's was as well, so was the guardians, even all of the lives of the planet. Set with this conviction on his mind, Spyro tried again, focusing hard, until he felt something with in him stir, it was power, but he felt it was dark, but before he could retreat from it, he heard a voice.

"'So, you finally found out your other self,"'the voice was male but sounded almost demonic, but also sort of familiar to Spyro.

'Who are you?' Spyro thought to himself, or so he thought.

'"Why, I'm you of course,'" the voice responded. Freaked out, Spyro figured that the voice must have been able to read his thoughts, probably due to it being in his head.

'What do you mean by that?' Spyro questioned.

''Well, I'm you, or at least the dark half of you. You can just call me, Dark Spark , yeah, that will do for now,''' Dark Spyro responded. During this little conversation, the apes leader was done sharpening his sword and was approaching the dragons.

"'Look we can discuss this later, but right now the apes are about to kill us and the only way to stop them is if I take control. You could save yourself but your powers are not up to the challenge yet. So you need to let me take control. And don't argue. You'll have control again when I'm finished."' Dark Spyro said trying to convince Spyro to give over control of his body.

'How do I know your not lying?' Spyro asked.

"'You don't, but you don't have much choice,"' Dark Spyro replied. Spyro knew he was right and reluctantly agreed.

'Fine, how do I do it?' Spyro asked. The ape had reached by that time and started to raise his sword for a kill.

"'Just let go."' Was all Spyro got in return. Not knowing for sure what he ment, Spyro relaxed his body, only to tense his muscles as what he could only guess was fire consumed him. But before blacking out once more he heard Dark Spyro say one more thing.

"'Good, now, time for some fun."'

* * *

The leader of the small band of apes finished sharpening his sword and looked toward the city. A evil grin grew on his face as he saw that the dragons and moles of the city were up and looking in their direction due to the flare.

'Time to finish this,' the ape thought turning to the two dragons tied up. The purple dragon that was awake was looking down, but the apes thought nothing of it and went to stand next to the dragon and raised his sword. Only to stop when an evil sounding laugh came from the purple dragon. Said dragon was slowly raising its head with its eyes closed. When it was looking to the sky they opened. But instead of normal eyes, the dragons eyes were white.

The apes knew not why but he started to shake in fear as its head turned upon him as it scales slowly turned black like shadows.

"'Not so fast,"' came a demonic voice from the dragon and with out waiting for a response, it broke lose of its restraint, still looking towards the ape. Before that ape could do anything, the now dark dragon leaped at the ape and easily ripped its throat out, causing blood to arc through the air. The other apes looked at where their leader had been when they heard a body fall to the ground. When seeing that it was their leaders, they growled and got ready to charge the dragon responsible but stopped short when they saw its eyes.

"'Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon,"' the demonic voice spoke again. And with that the small slaughter began only to end when all the apes were dead. Looking around, the dark dragon found no more apes to kill and walked over to Cynder's body to cut her down, the apes blood shining in the morning sun upon its scales, only to stop short and tensed as if in pain then fell over unconscious, the black scales turning back to purple and it's eyes doing the same.

* * *

Along Warfang's wall, dragons and moles gathered to see what had caused the disturbance, only to shout in horror upon seeing the apes about to kill the purple dragon. Among these were the guardians, who came to the city when Ignitus returned with news of what happened to Spyro.

"Terrador, are you seeing what I am?" Ignitus asked the Earth Gaurdian.

"Sadly, yes. Yes I am Ignitus." Was Terrador's response. Volteer not wanting to witness what was about to happen, turned away.

"Wait look, Spyro broke free!" Cyril exclaimed causing the others to look closer and realized that Spyro did break free and was fighting the apes off.

"Come on, he may need our help!" Ignitus ordered. And so the four guardians took off towards Spyro. When they made it, the young dragon had just collapsed, none of the guardians played attention to his black scales for they turned normal when they got closer, so they simply believed it to be a trick of the light due to the blood.

Ignitus was the first to land and checked Spyro for injuries but saw he was fine, just unconscious. The guardians decided to grab the black dragonness, believing that she was also a prisoner of Malefor. All but Ignitus that is, who had a good idea of who it was but stayed silent untill he knew for sure.

Once both of the young dragons were safely within Ignitus' and Terrador's claws, they flew back to get both to the infirmary. They had many questions for both, more for Spyro than the other, when they woke up.

* * *

 **A/N: Bet none of y'all saw that one coming. I actuall y had something different planned but that would take to long to set in place, so I settled for this. Because of that, Malefor will be bacicly the same as he was in the game. Spyro will learn more about his dark side latter on and Dark Spyro will have his own little side story in the war against Malefor. One more thing not for sure when I'll post a new chapters but hopefully soon and the next should be longer thatn this one. And thank you for the reviews so far and just so you know, the main reasone the chapters are short is because this is being typed on a phone, but i hope to continue to make them longer. So until next time, please review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Warfang

**A/N: Well all is good so far so let's see were this chapter takes us. One thing, truthfully I'm going through these chapters chapter by chapter and building to reach the end, but I plan on following the original story but with my own twist. And I feel like I should say this, the M rated is for the blood, gore, obvious adult themes, and a few others, this will, (as of right now), not have lemons and it is highly unlikely that there will be one, but I will make it obvious if something like that happens behind closed doors. Oh and this chapter will explain Dark Spyro.**

 **Key:**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"'Dark Spyro"'**

* * *

'Where am I?' Spyro asked himself as he found that he way floating in darkness.

"'Within your mind,"' Dark Spyro stated, appearing behind him.

Startled, Spyro turned around and came face to face with an exact copy of him but black scales instead of purple and white eyes and not his purple iris.

"You're him, you're Dark Spyro,"

"'Well of course I am,"'

"How did I, we, get here."

"'Well, I've always been here, you just found me. But when I ran out of energy and blacked out, I pulled you here to talk till you woke up."' Dark Spyro explained.

"Okay then, start. Explain how you are me." Spyro ordered.

"'If you wish. I don't know much, but I know that you and I are the same, we have similar feelings and emotions. But we have different, uh, resolves. Yes that's it, we have different believes. You for example, would never take an innocent life over your own, you would give up your own life. Me on the other had, would simply kill that innocent to survive. We do things differently.

"'This will obviously lead us to a big debate later on in our life that will decide who will live or die, who will gain complete control for ever, till the surviver dies that is. Now before you ask how I could break free but you could not, but only lasted only for a little while is because your powers were weakened while mine were at full power, but you have more combat experience than I, which is why I blacked out."' The Dark Spyro finished finally.

"Wait, we fight, like to the death. But if your me and I'm you, don't we need each other to live? Or are we able to live without the other?" Spyro asked confused.

"'There you go, now you are caching on. Even though we are each other, we can live without the other. I mean you did, all the way up to now, did so without me."'

"How, when?"

"'Don't know. Maybe the Chronicler might know. But going to him now will do no good. Besides, aren't you more worried about Cynder? Thought so."' Dark Spyro chuckled seeing Spyro's worried expression. "'Don't worry, you should be waking up now."' And he was right, there was a light that was slowly getting brighter.

"'We'll speak again, but for now don't tell anyone about me. Others might think that your going insane if they hear this about a voice that is your dark half."' And Spyro heard no more.

* * *

Blurriness covered his eyes but that soon cleared and Spyro looked around the room and guessed that he was in some sort of infirmary. Looking to his right he spotted Cynder who looked to be asleep. He looked towards the door when he heard footsteps coming, and soon the Guardians and Sparx came through.

"Spyro, you're finally awake!" Sparx yelled, rushing forward to hug Spyro's muzzle.

"Yeah I am. Wait how did you get away?" Spyro questioned.

"Simple, when Cynder knocked you out she paid more attention to grabbing you that me, so I was able to escape."

"Speaking of escaping. What happened after Cynder took you?" Ignitus asked.

And so, Spyro explained it all to them, all the way up to that point, but leaving out Dark Spyro, Spyro told what had happened.

"So, I was right. That is her." Ignitus stated.

"Yeah, but don't hurt or blame her for she had to do, she had no choice. It was that or the city of Warfang would be destroyed. And is that where we are now?" Spyro first stated then asked, looking at Cynder.

"Don't worry, I think that we can come up with something to tell the residents of this city to make them not want to hurt her." Terrador, reassured the young dragon.

"So, for now, you rest and tomorrow, if the doctors let you leave then you may explore the city, and Cynder as well if she wakes." Ignitus told Spyro. And with that, they all left giving their farewells.

"Get some rest brother, you might need it."Sparx ordered his brother. Giving a nod, Spyro laid his head back down and rolled over to see Cynder and saw that she had a small smile on her face while she slept. Smiling himself, Spyro so fell back alseep.

* * *

When Spyro woke up again, it was due to something that sounded like footsteps. Opening his eyes, Spyro looked around and saw that there was no one in the infirmery. Looking to his right Spyro saw that Cynder was gone. Then Spyro heard a sigh coming from one of the doors open, all the others even the entrance, were closed. Getting up, Spyro made his way to the open door to find a balcony, and Cynder was there, sitting and looking at the stars.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, startling Cynder.

Turning around, Cynder saw that it was only Spyro. Calming down, Cynder gave a sad reply.

"Yes, just confused."

"About what?"

"Everything. At first I was to serve Malefor, then I had to be careful of what I do or, if this is the great 'Dragon City,' then this city would be destroyed, then the last thing I exspected was was to be used once more and have almost all my magic drained for what reason I'm not even truly sure of. And now, when others find out who I am, all they will do is try to kill me. And to top it all off, I don't even know how to be a child, all I know is WAR, nothing BUT WAR!" By the time she finished, Cynder had her head down with tears falling from her eyes rapidly, not counting that her voice raised in volume and pitch, until she sounded like a schoolgirl shrieking. Spyro, knowing no other way to do so, walked over to her and gently put his wing over her and pulled her close.

"Shush now. Cynder those things are in the past. And as for what people will think and do, well I'm sure the Guardians can do something, they already know who you are," as Spyro finished his last sentence, he use one of his claws to gently raise her head so that she was looking at his face and wiped some of the tears from her face. "And you say that you don't know how to be a child, well I would say that the way you are acting could very we'll be described as acting as a child," Spyro said with a chuckle. That got Cynder to smile a bit, only to gain a confused look.

"Wait you said the Guardians could help?"

"Yes, I did. When I woke during the day, they came in and I explained to them what had happened since you captured me. They agreed that they would come up with something so that when they explain how I was able to stop us from being killed, which we were right outside the city, so that when tomorrow came, we could explore this city. Oh and this city, the great 'Dragon City,' is called Warfang."

"So the Guardians agreed to help, even after everything that I did to them, everything that I did to you, they wouldl help me?"

"Yeah, they now know that you had no choice in what you did, and for that, they see that you are innocent and they would help you in any way that they can."

Feeling better about it, Cynder let it go. Both Spyro and Cynder looked to the stars and were soon lost staring at them. But after awhile, Spyro's eyes fell to look at Cynder, and while she kept looking the stars. Spyro soon noticed that he still had his wing around her and that they were still pressed up next to each other. Though he blushed at this, he made no move to get away, for some reason he liked being close the her. His eyes soon found hers, though she kept looking at the stars. He soon became mesmerized by how the stars reflected off her emerald eyes. After awhile Cynder looked at Spyro, he feeling embarrassed for staring started to look away when Cynder moved his face back to hers with her paw.

"Thank you, for helping me, and comforting me."

Spyro was about to respond but instead gave out a yawn. Cynder realizing how tired that they both were, laid down, with Spyro's wing still around her and soon fell asleep. Spyro not wanting to wake her, laid down next to her leaving his wing laid on her back and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

Neither Spyro nor Cynder knew it, but their entire talk was not in private. The red eyes that watched the conversation belonged only to the Fire Guardian, who could only smile at their antics. He turned around and walked back to his room when they fell asleep on the balcony, deciding not to bother them.

* * *

"Ah, Ignitus, just who I was looking for." Terrador started, "I went by the infirmary to check on Spyro, but I found him on the balcony, and the disturbing thing was, is that he was wrapped around Cynder. I know that she was forced to do what she did, but that is still scary and I don't trust her still."

"Don't worry Terrador," Ignitus responded with a chuckle, "besides, you don't even know the full story of how that happened."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes, walk with me to the kitchen and I'll explain." And with that the two Guardians walked to the kitchen.

"After everyone fell asleep, I decided to keep an eye on the young dragons. About midnight, Cynder woke up with a start, due to how dark it was she couldn't see me. After a while she got up and went to one of the doors that lead to the balcony. At first I thought that she was going to leave but instead she just sat down and stared at the stars. Later, past midnight, Spyro woke up as well, luckily he too did not see me. When he noticed the door open, he went to it and joined Cynder there. I truly did not know what to expect but what happened let me know that what Spyro told us about Cynder was true. She broke down, I mean who wouldn't break after having to live in what could only be described as a living hell and only be twelve years old. In the end though, Spyro comforted her, and right then I knew, I knew that we had a chance, that with them together, we have a chance. I don't care what you say, I believe in that, and I believe in them."

Terrador thought it over.

"If truly believe in that, then I will to."

Ignitus stopped and turned to Terrador, prompting him to stop as well.

"Thank you old friend, let's go eat, and after that we will check on the young ones once more." And with that, the two old friends walked on in silence.

* * *

This time, it was Spyro who was woken by the sun shining in his eyes. Blinking them open to get used to the light, he raised his head looking at his surroundings. Spyro was surprised to hear what sounded like a happy moan and felt something move beside him. Looking over at the source, Spyro saw that Cynder was still under his right wing. For some reason, when Spyro's eyes went to her face, he couldn't look away. He just felt mesmerized by her face, the way the scales reflected the morning light, the smile on her face. Just purely the look of peace on her face made it hard for Spyro to believe that she was ever the 'Terror of the Skies.' After a while the rising sunlight soon shined past Spyro's head and into Cynder's eyes and made her start to stir. When she finally did wake, she gave a yawn that Spyro could only describe as cute. When she opened her eyes Spyro finally realized the position that they were in. When he started to move away he stopped, mostly due to the fact that his movement caught her attention. When she looked at him, their eyes locked on, and for a moment they couldn't move, just stare at each other. But when Cynder realized that she was slowly moving towards Spyro and him doing the same, she turned away, her blush even slightly showing through her black scales, feeling embarrassed of what she felt she was about to do. Unknown to her, Spyro felt the same, a blush adorning his face as well.

"We should probably get up and get something to eat." Spyro said lamely. Cynder only noded, still looking away. Both said nothing, but both neither moved or even attempted to move away. The sound of the door opening coming from the other side of the infirmary got them moving though. It was purely on the unspoken rule that if anyone saw them might raise some questions. In an instance they were away from each other, already acting like nothing happened.

"So, why are you carrying all that food again?" An unknown voice asked.

"I told you Terrador, the young dragons might still be tired. So, the food is for them, you know, in case that they are hungry so that they don't have to walk all the way down to the kitchen." Said another.

"Wait, where are they?" The first, Terrador, asked.

"The door to the balcony is open." The second deadpanned.

Oh, good point."

Soon the two were on the balcony standing almost between the two young dragons. Now that they were there, Spyro could see that it was Ignitus who was the other voice, and he was carrying food, two deer on his back. Seeing them made Spyro realize that he hasn't eaten in a while.

"Well, its good to see that you both are awake." Ignitus said looking at Spyro and Cynder. When he got no response, he continued.

"We brought you something to eat." And with that, Ignitus put the deer that he had on the floor. Spyro decided to break the silence that fell over them.

"Uh, well, Cynder this is Ignitus," Spyro pointed at the red dragon, "and this is Terrador." He finished pointing at the green dragon.

"I know, I'm sorry that we had to meet under bad terms the first time." Cynder said, looking down. Though Terrador was more reluctant, Ignitus couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Spyro has told that if you didn't do what you were told then this city would have paid for it," at this point he was looking out at the city, "if you asked me, then I would say you were in the right. I mean if you just rebelled then there might just be a lot more death out there now or we might have not have been able to fight as long as we have. So, I believe that if others can see my opinion, then they might just see that you are innocent. But in the end though the people might still want something for what you did."

Cynder thought over her options when an idea came to mind.

"What if I helped?" The question got the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Terrador asked.

"What if I helped fight Malefor, like when Spyro leaves again to fight him, and I go with him."

"If that's the case, then we would need to know if that's okay with you, Spyro." Said Ignitus.

Looking at her, Spyro gave his reply, "Yes, it is. Besides, others won't be very calm about having you around for to long until they know for sure that you can be trusted, and this is one way for sure." Almost as if what he said was a rule, both Guardians nodded.

"So is that what you will say? When you call that meeting, is that what you will say?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, there may be more. But for now, eat, then after the meeting, be it that they accept you or not, you two can explore the city. But I want the two of you to stay together, understood." Ignitus ordered. Getting a nod from Spyro and Cynder. Nodding back, he motioned for Terrador to follow, and the two Guardians left.

Now that they were gone, the two young dragons said nothing but looked at each other then at their breakfast and started eating.

* * *

When both were finished and were cleaning their claws, they heard the door open and instead of waiting to see who it was, they went inside to meet them. They were met by a elderly female mole who, to Cynder at least, looked familiar.

"Ah I see that you two are awake, just as the Guardians said." She started,

"I'm Salina, I am the one who checked on you when you were brought here, and before you can leave here, I'm going to check over you again. Don't worry, its just a physical check."

'Salina, and they seem to be the same age.' Cynder thought.

"Hey, would you happen to have a sister by the name of Selvia?" She asked.

"Why, yes I do. Why?" The mole asked worriedly.

"Back at the fortress where I was hatched, there was a elderly mole that was forced to work there in the kitchen. When I did hatch, she was assigned to keep an eye on me and raise me. And though she didn't like it, she also was my teacher I the arts of strategy and war. That though mostly came after I was forced into my 'Adult Form.' She was the main reason that I didn't go insane, and even helped me to understand that what I was doing was bad, but she always said that one day, I would fight against Malefor, not for him. I guess she is right." Cynder said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Was." The word sounded like thunder to Cynder's and Salina's ears.

"What?" They both asked, Cynder voice even cracking a little.

"I said, was. When the apes came for me, an eldely mole stopped them, saying that I wasn't Gaul's prisoner so he had no say so. When she aproched, the leader killed her with his sword, the only reason that I know who you are talking about her is because they said her name before she died." When Spyro started, he had his head down, but when he finished, he raised his head with a sad look. Both of the two that were listening where almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, I know that its not my place but I feel that you should know."

"No, we deserved to know. Thank you." Salina said, looking at Cynder when she said 'we'.

"Come, on. I need to check on you two, then we can morn. But even then, my sister wouldn't want us to remain in the past, no mater why."

With out saying another word, she started to look over the two young dragons. Both said nothing, just standing still and letting Salina do her job.

When she finished, she said that they could leave, and just turned and walked away. When Salina reached the door she stopped.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth Spyro, and letting me be able to morn. And Cynder, if my sister trusted you, then so will I." She said nothing else and just left.

Spyro looked towards Cynder when he heard a small sob. Wanting to comfort her he put his wing around her, even if it brought a blush to his face.

"Don't cry Cynder. If anything, be happy, she is no longer in that place."

"I know, just wish that I could have got her out of there." Then Cynder raised her head with a determined look on her face.

"I don't care if it kills me, but I will see to it that Malefor falls." When she finished, she turned her head and looked at Spyro to say more but was stopped short when their noses touched. Neither moved, both too surprised to move. Finally, Spyro. Found the will to move and turned away, his blush even bigger, and, after moving his wing back to his side, started for the door.

"We should go find that Guardians, they'll want to know that we are good to leave the infirmary."

"Yeah, and Spyro, could we keep this, and everything else that has happened between us secret?" Understanding what she ment, Spyro noded. And with that the two left, not saying another word.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that makes for an interesting chapter, now as you can tell the chapters are getting longer as time goes by. Now Spyro and Cynder might have more interactions like this and even their own personal debates. But they will not understand that they are in love until later, about near the middle, my only problem is that I don't know how long this is going to be, but oh well, we'll just have to see. Please review, any kind of review.**


	5. The Inoccent One

**A/N: Once more unto the breach. Well this chapter, and maybe one more till the war is on once more. Now I realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer, so I will try remember in the future. And one more thing, I have decided that this story will not have a lemon, for quite a few reasons, one is that Spyro is classic and I don't want to ruin that, two is that this is my story and I decide what happens here and so I want to focus on the purity of the relationship, and last, in any of the future stories that I make, there is probably never going to be an lemon. Please read and Review.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"'Dark Spyro"'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise.**

* * *

When Spyro and Cynder got to what they assumed was the main hall, they stopped in amazement. All around there were dragons and moles, walking back and forth. There was chatter, though none of it making sense to the two young dragons.

"Spyro!" Came a voice causing both to look in its direction. The only problem was that Spyro couldn't see, a golden glowing something blocked his view.

"Uh, I can't see Sparx, please move." Spyro deadpanned.

"Nope, I'm not moving."

"Okay then. I'll move you." Came another voice, whose was unknown to Sparx. Only moving his head, Sparx looked to see who it was, only to scream in terror when he saw that it was Cynder, who couldn't keep her grin away from her face. Sparx, in his blind fear ran flew around and hid behind Spyro.

"Don't worry Sparx, she isn't going to hurt you." Spyro said while trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah, you say that, then the next thing you know, she's dragging both of us off to that fortress." Cynder, not liking Sparx's tone, replied before Spyro.

"If we go back to that fortress, it'll be with war cries to tear it down." That got Sparx to poke his head out to look at Cynder.

"And when we do, we'll do it together." Spyro said, looking at Cynder with a small smile.

"Ah, I see that the doctors let you leave. Well that should mean that your okay. That's good timing, the city's people are gathering for the speech that Ignitus has planned. All three looked over to see who spoke and were surprised to see Cyril standing near them.

"Come on, the meeting will start soon." Not waiting for them to reply, Cyril started to move away. The others, not wanting to be left behind moved along with him, though one was reluctant to be around the black dragonness. Spyro took this chance to look at said dragonness, just to see how she was fairing. He took notice for the first time that her all of her braces: her forearm, tail, and even her choker like brace were gone. He decided to bring that up to her.

"Cynder, those braces that you were wearing, they are all gone." He said getting her attention. Cynder, in surprise looked at herself, realizing he was right.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't notice before. Oh well, I didn't like them anyway. Besides, others might not recognize me as easily."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

They continued to walk down the hall and soon Spyro's mind started to wonder again, this time to Dark Spyro and what he said.

'Wait a minute, he said something about a Chronicler. But who is that, and where is he, or her. Maybe one of the Guardians might know.'

"Are you alright Spyro?" Came a voice. Looking in its direction. Spyro saw that it was Volteer.

"Yeah, just thinking. I didn't even see you walk up."

"Well, with you not paying attention, that can happen." Volteer said with a chuckle.

"Ah, you must be Cynder. It is great to see that you are no longer under the control of Malefor. Simply spectacular." He said looking at Cynder.

"Yes, I've been told that a few times so far." Cynder replied.

"Leave her alone Volteer, there will be time for questions later," Cyril said, stopping Volteer before he could continue. "But there is one question." He said while stopping to turn to the others.

"Did Ignitus tell you how long you have been out?"

Looking at each other, Spyro and Cynder didn't really know. Cynder decided to answer.

"No, he hasn't told us yet."

"Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but, you two have been unconscious for almost a week."

"WHAT!?" Both Spyro and Cynder yelled.

"Its true. But I believe that I have a theory to why you were. Let us continue to walk, we are almost there, and I'll explain on the way." Volteer confirmed, already moving along and taking lead, the others close behind.

"Spyro the reason that you were unconscious is because you said that you had to reach for a power that you knew not what it was, so when you used it without practice, your body needed to heal before you could wake. Now for Cynder, Ignitus told us why you were out there, and of how that the dark magic that was forced into you was, also forcefully, taken from you, thus, your body needed to adjust to the power that you have now instead of what you had previously." Although his simi-lecture was boring, it did help explain what may have happened.

"Here we are." Volteer's voice got them out of their brooding. When Spyro and Cynder looked up, they realized that they were on a balcony overlooking a huge courtyard, which was being filled up by dragons of almost every color. Among them were moles as well.

"I was about to send for you two." Ignitus said, coming up behind them, Terrador right next next to him.

"Well, I found them in the great hall and thought that I would lead them here." Cyril stated.

"Well, thank you friend. As for you two," Ignitus said looking at the younger dragons, "you won't really need to do anything but be here for conformation to the onlookers. There might be a question or two but that should be all." He looked out towards the croud. "Well, it seams that the ones who could make has. There are others within the city, but word should pass to get the message through. Its time to begin, you two just stay back and let us handle this." With that, Ignitus walked to the egde of the balcony, giving a breath of fire to the sky to get everyones attention.

"Citizens of Warfang, this meeting of sorts has been called for many reasons. One is to let you know that we have conformation that Malefor has found a way to escape the convexity realm." That alone got an up roar. Giving a roar of his own to retain order, Ignitus continued. "Many of you wish this was false, but it is true. One of the two young dragons that we were able to grab a week ago said so. But before I say who, first all of you must know the past to understand. When the temple was attacked and the eggs were crushed, I could only save one, but Malefor needed one to free himself, so his forces took an egg, a black egg," while Ignitus took a short breather, the croud whispered among themselves, and by the way of how they were, you could tell the they already figured it out.

"The hatchling that came from that egg, was Cynder, who was forced by Dark Magic to do Malefor's biding. His magic forced her to take on a 'Adult Form.' Now, many of you know that we've received a message that was ment for the apes that said that a dragon was keeping this city safe. In truth, it was Cynder who kept you alive." That caused an uproar louder than the last. "SILENCE!" Terrador yelled quitting the croud.

"Many of you will not accept this but-" Ignitus tried to continue but was cut off.

"Hey, how about we hear it from her. I saw the dragons that you were carrying, one was black, and I'll bet that that is Cynder. Besides, if she is the one that kept us 'alive', we should have a right to know how." Ignitus didn't know what to say to that, so all he could do was look at Cynder, who was hidden from the croud. Cynder looked scared, not knowing what to do, but looked to her right when she felt something brush up against her, it was Spyro.

"You don't have to walk up there alone, I'll go with you." Him saying that gave Cynder confidence and she gave a firm nod, and both walked up to tlwere Ignitus once stood. The croud stopped their yelling when they saw them, particularly the purple dragon. Cynder gave a shy look at Spyro who gave her a nod to let her know that he was there. When she looked to the croud, she said what she had to say.

"When Malefor's forces ordered me to attack a village, I refused, and instead the apes did so. They tried again, but I refused once more, but when the apes moved to do so to that village, I remembered the Cry's of pain and suffrage of the first village, so I said stop and I'll do it, but I was didn't have to. The apes just wanted something to use against me. So in order to have my complete obedience, they told me that a city of dragons, thousands of dragons, would be spared if I did as told. And so I did. At times, Malefor used his magic to force me to do somethings when I wouldn't. The only thing that kept me going was a friend, the only friend that I had, she was the one that raised me when I hatched, she was a prisoner that was charged to look after me. She told me that one day I would be free from Malefor's control, and that I would have the chance to fight back. I was hoping that she would be here or that I would be able to save her, but Spyro, the purple dragon beside me now told me of her death by the hand of the apes." By the time Cynder reached this part, she had tears falling from her eyes, only for them to intensify.

"So, from that point, no matter what you think of me, but I swear on her name, that I will fight against Malefor and his forces, even if it means my death. And in the end, if I am still here and you want me to pay for what I did, then so be it." None spoke when she finished, and ebmven though she had tears falling down her face, Cynder never looked away from the croud. The silence was broken by the one from the croud before.

"If we chose, we might still ask for your death, but we will allow the elders to decide, he said, looking at said elders who were all on a balcony of their own. You could see that they were talking in amongst themselves, until finally one waeveryone from the others.

"I am the oldest amongst us, so I will speak for us. Cynder will what you say is true, for we can see it on your face, you must still pay for your crimes, and we have decided what thathat shall be, but until then, you will fight Malefor and his army, with none to stand next to you. You will leave tomorrow morning." His words sounded like thunder to everyone, even the city that still had sounds working with in it stopped. But his voice was nothing compared to the next, and its source was very surprising to the croud.

"No, she will not." The words alone held power that would even force Malefor to his knees. Looking up, its source spoke again.

"Cynder can receive the punishment for her deeds after the war, but, you will not send her to fight Malefor or his army alone. And even if you chain me to the ground with thousands of chains, I will join her in the fight, if were to take my elemental powers away, I would still fight next to her. No matter what you do, I **WILL** fight next to Cynder, because sending her out there alone is good as killing her." When Spyro finished, he was glaring at the elders. Cynder, even the Guardians backed away in fear.

"So, are you saying that you would and will defend Cynder, even if you knew that she killed your parents?" Spyro looked down at that. But raised his head once more.

"My parents? My parents live in a swamp, and they raised me, feed me, and cared for me. They taught me to give e a second chance to everyone, no matter their crime. And if you try to stop me from defending Cynder, then I will fight you, but not like how Malefor is, no, I will take you all on, alone if I have to." The elders looked to each other and talked once more before the oldest came forth once more.

"Alright, we'll do it your way, but it will only be you and Cynder, no one else, not even that dragonfly near you will be aloud to go. And if any others are with you with out our permission, then you to will be punished. Deal?" Spyro didn't even give it a second thought.

"Deal."

"Well then, I guess that means this meeting is over. And be ready, you leave tomorrow morning." With that, everyone started to leave, already talking about what could happen.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING." The shout that came from Terrador was enough to temporary deafen the rest of the Guardians along with Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder, who all shook their heads to gain their hearing back. But in Terrador's defense, he did wait until they were all in an empty room.

"Terrador calm down. All of us are surprised by the outcome of what Spyro said, probably even Spyro himself is surprised." Cyril said, trying to calm Terrador.

"No I'm not actually. And I don't regret it nether." Spyro said, which only made Terrador madder.

"Now Spyro, let's not make this any more worse than it is." Ignitus said with a calm voice. "The same goes for you, Terrador. There is no need for this to escalate."

"And I argree Ignitus," Spyro started, "but elders they may be, but sending Cynder out there alone, even though she said she would, is as good as killing her. You know that. Besides, out of every one here, she is the inoccent one."

"No, I'm not Spyro." Cynder interrupted. "I have killed others before, and for a time, almost senselessly."

"Cynder, what Spyro is saying is that your claws may have the blood on them, but you are not the one who swung them. You were forced to." Volteer jumped in.

"Yeah, that's all good and all, but now both Cynder and Spyro have to leave here, and with no one able to go along." Terrador pointed out.

"Wait are you saying that when they leave, I can't follow my brother?" Sparx asked worriedly.

"Yes Sparx, that is what we are saying. So you have to stay here or go home to mom and dad." Spyro replied sadly, looking at his brother.

"But wait a minute, you were hatched and raised in the swamp, their laws and rules don't apply to you."

"That is where you are wrong Sparx. One of those laws says that no matter where he or she is born, be of course that they are dragon, they must always obey the laws of the dragons. Which is where I state this, you two don't know the laws of the dragons, there are some that you can guess off the back, but until the war is over, I don't think that you should learn them, that will just take up to much time." Ignitus informed, looking at the younger dragons.

"So, now that that is settled, you two should go see the city." Volteer stated. "Sadly you may not get another chance."

Before the younger dragons could protest, Ignitus interrupted.

"Please do as he says, but be here before dark. And Sparx, leave them be, they are about to be stuck next to each other till the end of the war, they may as well get better acquainted with each other." Not wanting to argue, the two walked out of the room, with a glowing dragonfly saying something about 'leaving my brother with that terror' to the Guardians, who promptly ignored him.

* * *

"Well that was, uh, interesting." Spyro said. Both him and Cynder were in the great hall one more and were heading for the door leading out. Cynder just stayed quiet. Seeing that she didn't want to talk, Spyro just kept walking and soon made it to the door. He also realized that the dragons that were in the hall were avoiding both of them, some giving them harsh glares.

When they got out side, they were in the courtyard where the gathering was held, though now not as crouded. Neither not knowing were to go, just kept walking forward. When they past the buildings on the far side, they entered what could only be the market place. It was there that Cynder finally spoke.

"Spyro, why?" She didn't have to elaborate. It took Spyro a minute to answer.

"I don't really know. Something just told me to. That if you went out there by yourself? You might not be the same when you got back. So I guess that I wanted to come with you to make sure that you came back the same." Spyro said truthfully.

"Do you, do you really mean that Spyro?" Cynder asked after she stopped, causing Spyro to stop as well, both now looking at each other. They didn't know it, but their mindless walking lead them to a deserted alleyway.

"Yes, I do. I don't know why, but I feel that I should help you in anyway I can."

Cynder looked away when he said that, a small blush coming to her face and even though it couldn't be seen by her scales, but even though, she was bashfull because of it.

"Hey," Spyro said while turning her head back so that Cynder was looking at him once more, "I know that we only met a few days ago, but, I'm willing to fight for you, even if it means my death."

"Why?"

"Because I fight for all my friends." His words meant more to her then anything that she had ever heard, though, she knew not why. For a while, both Spyro and Cynder stared at each other, neither moving. It took a while but Spyro brook the silence.

"Well, I, uh, I over heard one of the passing by dragons that there was a garden here that had a good view of the city, maybe we can go there for now?" Cynder just nodded and soon both made their way to the garden, which was actually in the direction they where originally going in the first place, and as they went, neither spoke, just enjoyed being in the other's presence even if the ones that they passed averted their own path to be away from the younger dragon. Obviously word had passed, but neither cared.

* * *

When the two got to the garden, they went straight for the highest point, which held a huge, full bloom tree, who's flowers were a deep purple. While Spyro stayed back, Cynder continued forward to get a better look. When she did, the sunlight reflected off of her scales and caused Spyro to be mesmerized by how her scales melded with the flowers, and due to Spyro being lower on the hill than Cynder, caused the view that Spyro had make Cynder seem to be standing in the middle of the tree.

During the whole time that Spyro was 'sight seeing.' Cynder really was sight seeing, by turning to look at the whole tree to the rest of the city. The view caught her by surprise. Deciding to have Spyro see it, she turned to him to get his attention.

"Spyro, can you come here?" She asked, unknowingly snapping him out of his staring, which went unnoticed by Cynder.

"Uh, ye-yeah." Spyro stuttered out, feeling embarrassed by what he was doing, even if it was just looking at Cynder. Walking up to Cynder, Spyro turned and saw what she did, a city that was alive, alive and working to survive, of survive a war that haven't even really started yet and it already had so many losses. Neither felt the need to say anything, so both just laid down and looked at the city.

Soon though, the setting sun reminded them that they had to return the the Guardians, who were in a building that they knew not of what it was called, but still remembered where it was. With out saying a word, both stood and made their way back. Both knew that tomorrow they would leave, and that there was a high possibility that they wouldn't come back, and for some reason, that didn't scare them, probably because they knew that they would be out her together. Or it was because that they had accepted their fate, no matter what it may be. In truth, neither knew what was out there, so neither knew what to fear. Sure they had an idea, but, no reason to believe that they would run into that said idea at all. With that, the pair made their way back down through the garden and through the city and back the where the Guardians resided, just as the sun made its last light over the horizon.

* * *

Once inside, finding the Guardians didn't take as long as they believed. All the Guardians and Sparx, even the elder that spoke, along with a few others, were in the same room that the young dragons left them in. But the strange thing was, is that the Guardians had an annoyed and angry look on their face, mostly angry, Sparx looked scared, and the elders, though mostly neutral, had an ashamed look in their eyes, or at least the ones who were younger that the leader. All eyes turned towards them as Spyro and Cynder walked through the door and settled on their hunches between the Guardians and the elders, with Sparx hovering above them, so that they formed a crude circle. Knowing that something was up, Spyro started.

"Alright, what is the matter?" His tone dirped with annoyance.

"The elders have decided on a more," Terrador said only to stop, looking for the right word, "more accurate punishment for your out burst against them, though we have tried to explain to them that you, and more likely Cynder as well, did not know that laws of our kind because of the way you grew up. But, obviously they have failed to come to reason." He finished bitterly.

"And we have explained that you had more than enough time to tell him our laws wh-" the elder that spoke before, who's scales where a dark red, was interrupted by none other than Ignitus, who surprisingly, had a more than angry tone.

"And I have explained to you that Cynder has just came under our care, and of all the times that I could have explained the laws to Spyro, have instead been used to tell him how to survive on his own and how to fight the enemies that he faced, and how to control his elemental powers."

"Even so, the law clearly states that speaking against the elders when they are called forth to judge one has its punishments, and we have decided Spyro's." The dark red elder said. Ignitus looked to want to say more but Spyro cut him off.

"Can all of you stop acting like we are not here. And Ignitus, if the elders wish to punish me for what I did then so be it," he then turned to the elders, "but no matter what, I am not leaving Cynder's side." His words left no argument, though the elders had none to give.

"We know that, and while choosing what your punishment was to be, we remembered what you said, about that even if you had no elemental powers, you still fight. Well we decided that that would be your punishment, your elemental powers taken away. This way you can still leave tomorrow with out having to wait. Of course you will be able to regain your powers, but you will have relearn them by yourself in order to gain them. The ritual that will be performed upon you will also take you memory of how to summon your powers to make it harder." Spyro thought over what the elders had to say, but he already knew that he would agree with it, for if he didn't then Cynder would be forced to leave alone.

"Alright, I'll do it,"

"Spyro, no! Don't do it! There is no guarantee that you will even be able to regain your powers. The ritual that they have chosen has been known to permanently take ones powers if done wrong." Cyril almost screamed, Spyro replied.

"Then that is a chance that I'll have to take. I keep my promises." With that, he turned back to the elders. What do I have to do?"

"Just stand between us." Spyro did so without complaint. When he got closer, the other elders enclosed around him. Cynder could only watch on with horror in her eyes as the elders started the ritual, that soon ended. When they moved away, Spyro was unconscious on the ground. Before they others could act, she bounded over to his prone form.

"He should wake tomorrow morning, his body is just adjusting to his powers leaving him. With that, the elders leaft without another word.

Ignitus gave a heavy sigh, looking at Spyro's prone form as Cynder nudged him, trying to see if he was alrigh.

"I guess that you won't leave his side now, will you?" His only reply was a shake of her head. Sighing again, Ignitus gestured to the other Guardians to leave, Sparx following as well. Looking back to see that Cynder had laid down next to Spyro, a wing drapped over his form to act as protection. Ignitus couldn't help his smile as he saw the sight.

"Come Cynder, there was a room arranged for the two of you before this happened. Cynder nodded and moved out of the way so that Ignitus could pick Spyro up, and proceeded to follow him out of the room and down an empty hallway to another room. Once inside, Cynder saw that there were two sets of cushions on either side of the room, but she only moved to the one that Ignitus placed Spyro on. Ignitus, seeing that Cynder would more than likely sleep next to Spyro, moved some of the cushions from the other side of the room to Spyro to provide more room for Cynder.

"I'll come and wake you in the early hours of the morning, and I'll bring breakfast so that you can avoid others until they trust you." Cynder just gave him a sad look, and Ignitus could have sworn that she had tears wishing to be released, and gave a sad nod.

Giving one last sigh, Ignitus left the room, and while he was closing the door he saw that Cynder had put her wing over Spyro once more before laying down to sleep, which gave him another smile. Ignitus closed the door and left for his own quarters to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, who else now thinks that the elders are complete dicks. Now I have a little challenge for you all, two in fact. One: if you can guess what Cynder's punishment is later on, then put it in the review, I'll even give you a hint, it has to do with what all females (of any species) are most protective of. Two: there was a foreshadow for later on near the end, hint is, it had to do with the ritual. There you go, your two challenges, when you have your answer? Put it in the review. The answer does not have to be completely correct, but the most correct, or first to get it right will win. Now for the prize, if you win, you will be able to give me a suggestion for what you want me to put in the story, and I will to the fullest of my ability to do so. The challenge will last till I finish my next chapter is finish, and to give everyone a better chance, I'll take my time to write the next chapter. The winners will be announced in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	6. Who is The Chronicler?

**A/N: All right then, I have had one review so far that has guessed so now I will start the chapter, but, by the end of the chapter, there should be more, so it is the end of the chapter that I will name off the winner or winners. Now, that same reviewer has brought it to my attention about some, individuals, that may want to see, (or is it read?), certain things, these certain things you can guess. Now, if you guess, then you might be right of what they want to see, (read?), but I have already said it, this fic is purely about the purity of the relationship, not sex, this isn't '50 Shades of Gray'. (I never read the book, but my sister said that it is basically a porno book or something like that.) Anyways, onto the story. Oh and the first to review to guess the answer, you were wrong, close, but wrong. Please read and review.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"'Dark Spyro"'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of its franchise.**

* * *

"'You complete idiot!"' Was all Spyro heard before a pain greater than anything he had every felt befor came to him. It was right in the back of his head, and the force was enough send him sprawled out on the floor, even if there was none to begin with. He was in that place that Dark Spyro brought him before, so there really was no floor, he was just in his mind.

Getting back up, Spyro turned to DS (Dark Spyro), and saw him pacing, obviously seething with anger, but Spyro knew not why. He had other thoughts.

"What the hell was that for!" Spyro screamed at DS, who in turned looked at him.

"'For being a dumbass,"' seeing a confused look, he elaborated, "'here, I'll clarify."'

"'When you chose to fight to defend against the elders to defend Cynder, fine, I can go along with that. But what you did not think of, is the consequences, which you actually told your own punishment, not thinking of the consequences of those. For example: when the elders took your elemental powers, they, without realizing it, made it where I can not influence you."'

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'influence me'." DS didn't say anything, just slapped Spyro up side against his head with his tail.

"'Don't interrupt! Now as I was saying, because of that, we now need a way to release our powers again. And the only way I can think of to do this, is to find the Chronicler. So, Spyro, your job, your only job, is to find the Chronicler, nothing else, nothing more. Now, wake up."'

Spyro couldn't say anything because the next moment was waking up.

* * *

When Spyro's eyes opened, he couldn't see as well as before. It was still dark but early morning. When Spyro went to stand up, he noticed that there was that stopped him, looking to his left, Spyro saw that it was Cynder, who's wing was laid across his back. Spyro realized that the situation that they were in a similar position as before, but their roles were changed. A blush came out across his face, but he rememberee what Dark Spyro said to do, and the only problem was is that the only way to get answers was to get up. So with that, Spyro steeled his nerves and slowly got up and moved out from under Cynder's wing, and got lucky by not waking her.

After that, Spyro moved for the door and got out and quietly closed it. Only when he turned around, Ignitus was standing right there.

"Oh, uuh, hi Ignitus." Spyro said nervously.

"Is that all?" Ignitus asked with a chuckle.

"I was in fact about to wake both of you."

"Well I woke up and thought that I would go and try to find you. Cynder is still asleep."

"Is that so? At this time of night?"

"Yes, but can we sleek somewhere more private? Hey wait a minute, if you were going to wake us up, then why are you surprised that I am awake?"

"Back wards, isn't it. Follow me" was all Spyro got in reply.

Soon, both dragons made it to Ignitus' room, and soon both were inside, the door locked.

"So what is it that you wished to speak about?" Ignitus started.

"Well, have you ever heard of anyone called the Chronicler?" The response that Spyro got was instantaneous. Ignitus' eyes widened, and his body expression turned rigged.

"How did you hear of that name?" He asked, almost commanding it.

"Well, uum, I ,uh" Spyro didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to explain it. Finally he just decided to tell the truth.

"Alright, Thais is going to sound crazy, insane even, but all of it is true. When I tapped into that power to save both me and Cynder, I unleashed something."

"Unleashed what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it told me that it was me, just an unrestrained self of me. And that it had a mind of its own. When I released it, it took over and did whatever it did out there. It later told me that it was a darker self of me." And so Spyro continued to explain what DS said, he told everything. When he finished, Ignitus was in deep thought.

"Spyro, I believe you. But you must listen, never let this thing take over again, no matter what. In fact, we do need a way to rid it of you and the Chronicler might just know how. Now, I don't know for sure, but I might know where to start. Past the temple, along the river, which you must follow, is an ancient forest, uninhibited by an creature, but the most foulest. There you may find clues as to where the Chronicler is, and he, or she for I do not know, may know how to remove this dark entity from you. As for the entity, I believe that it is a sort of parasite that weaved its way into you when Cynder took you with her when she was forced to release Malefor. That place is know to hold unspeakable creatures, and it is possible that one clung to you while there. You best be hope that the magic that is in this room keeps that conversation to only me and you, and not this 'Dark Spyro'. And do not trust him, no matter what, he is not what he says he is."

"Thank you, Ignitus. I will do as you ask." With that, both dragons left the room, Spyro heading back to the room which he slept, Ignitus to get the young dragons something to eat.

* * *

When Spyro walked through the door that went to the room which he slept in, he saw Cynder start to wake, giving a cute yawn and stretching like he had done so many times before. Walking up to Cynder, keeping his thoughts to himself, he bid Cynder good morning. When she asked where he was, Spyro told the truth, admittedly a bit altered, but the truth all the same.

"Well, Ignitus believes that we can probably find someone that can helps us in the fight against Malefor. It was sort of my idea, just that he told me where we can start." Spyro told her.

"So where is this person, and who is?" Cynder asked.

"Its someone called the Chronicler. I, uh, had a dream about him, or her, but all I really got was a name. We will first have to head to the temple, then follow the river all the way up until we reach some ancient forest. There, we should be able to find some kind of clue as to where the Chronicler is." His explanation did enlighten Cynder, at least now she knew that they would have a direction to fly and not in some random way and hope for the best. But, something caught her attention.

"There's more isn't there." It wasn't a question. Spyro gave a sigh, knowing he was in it now.

"There is more, but for now, I would like to keep it to myself. But don't worry, when I feel that the time is right, I'll tell you." Spyro said with a smile. Cynder seem to understand what he ment and nodded so that he knew.

A knock from the door got their attention.

"May we come in?" It was Ignitus.

"Yes." Spyro answered him. Ignitus walked through, carrying once more two deer on his back. The rest of the Guardians soon walked through as well. When Ignitus placed the deer on the ground, he told the younger dragons to eat while he explained what was to happen.

"Now, I am assuming that Spyro has already told you as to where you will be going and why?" Receiving a nod in response, he continued. "We as well have our own job to do as well. While Terrador, Cyril and Volteer go and warn other villages and cities of the danger, I will be returning to the Temple to wait until both of you has found something. When you do, return to the temple and tell me what you have found. This has reasons as to why. The main reason is that if you leave and only one returns that you be able to explain why the other is not there. But if neither of you return, then we can only assume the worse." Both Spyro and Cynder, who had finished their meals, nodded in understanding.

"Now, while the elders have said that you must fight alone, they never said that we could not give advice and directions." Ignitus continued but was cut off.

"Well, maybe I should have added that as well, just to see if the two can be resourceful by themselves. Everyone with in the room turned towards the door to see that the Elder was there.

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just going to make sure that the two trouble makers leave when they are ment to. Which is now." Grumbling, Ignitus turned back around and spoke once more.

"Sadly, he is right. Let us leave." With that, all within the room walked out the door, each giving their own glare at the elder. Soon? Everyone made it outside and into the court ward, with only a few night guards on patrol.

"Goodbye my friends. May your journey be safe." Ignitus said to the rest of the Guardians. Who do the same in return.

"Wait, are you not staying here?" Elder asked with confused look.

"No we are not, we have a duty to the whole dragon race. We have to warn others of the coming danger." With that, the Guardians and the younger dragons took flight. While three, who were soon joined by a glowing spear who could only be Sparx, went towards the ocean, west, the other three Guardians left for the north, south, and east. The Elder just shook his head and went to where the other elders waited.

"Staidus, have they left?" One said.

"Yes." The elder with dark red scales, now know as Staidus, replied.

"But why did you make the ritual do what it did. You took the purple dragon's powers for good. He will never be able to regain them again." A second elder said.

"I did what I had to. Even if he is the one to save us from this war. We cannot chance another Malefor rising." Staidus' statement caused the others to stay quiet.

* * *

The flight was uneventful, that is if you don't count when Sparx joined them and his continued verbal displeasure at how he could go with Spyro when they went separate ways and how that he would be stuck with the 'evil bitch' as he called Cynder. Both Spyro and Ignitus winced and half expected that Cynder would attack Sparx for that, but surprisingly, Cynder had a look on her face that said, 'huh, that's a good one.'

Unknown to all, Cynder actually didn't mind what Sparx thought of her, or even what the Guardians thought, or any other beings for that matter. For some reason unknown to her, Cynder only really cared what Spyro said about her. Maybe it was because he was the first outside of Selvia to understand her, and care for her. Cynder truly did not know, and that scared her, to know that something, in a way, controlled her with out her consent, or at least knowing what it waswas, it just made her feel weird. But at the same time, she liked it, whatever it was, it made her feel good when she was around Spyro.

Those were Cynder's thoughts all the way to the Temple. And because it was dark, the two younger dragons, and Sparx as well, all stayed there, though Sparx chose to sleep away from his brother once more.

When Ignitus said that the room that Spyro had used before to rest would be big enough for both him and Cynder, both secretly cheered, both believed that it was because they grew used to being near each other. Ignitus on the other hand knew that the two would want to sleep in the same room, and he knew exactly why. But, even though it was dark, it wasn't time to sleep. So each went and did their own thing, and when Spyro went to the main balcony while Cynder explored the Temple, Ignitus followed. He had decided that he would give Spyro a talk, a certain talk that might help him out in the possibly near future.

* * *

As Ignitus followed Spyro, who didn't know, he contemplated on how he would explain the subject that was on his mind since he first saw Spyro and Cynder fall asleep next to each other on that balcony. Ignitus knew that the other Guardians, although very, very reluctantly would accept it, everyone else though, that would be a different story. The subject, the obvious romance between Spyro and Cynder, even if they themselves did not know about it. Now Ignitus was more than willing to give Spyro the 'talk' on this subject, the only problem was is that Ignitus had no idea how much he knew already. So, Ignitus decided that he would find out, in the most simplest way possible, ask.

At first Spyro did not see him, but when Ignitus got right behind him he did.

"Oh, hello Ignitus." Spyro greeted. Ignitus just gave a nod to him and sat beside Spyro.

"Spyro, I have a question for you, and when you answer, I want you to take your time to do so." Spyro nodded in understanding.

"What do you know about love?"

Spyro was honestly taken back by the question. But he did as told and though before answering.

"Well, love is something that we feel, it can also be something that drives us to do better. Like how my parents kept my true identity from me because they believed that i was not ready. It was their love for me that did this. And it is just like my love for them that drives me to want to fight, for I know that if I fail, then they my end up being killed." Ignitus was surprised, it that isn't what he exactly meant, but it was good.

"Well that is good and all, but that is not what I mean. What I mean is the love you feel for someone why you just meet."

"Wait, is there more than one type of love?" Spyro's question made Ignitus sigh, close his eyes, lower his head, and shake his head, a slight laugh coming from him.

"Yes Spyro the is. This type of love we all can feel. It is the type of love that brought you parents together, the type that leads to having a mate and later hatchlings."

Spyro thought about what Ignitus just said. He knew that he would one day have a mate, but he didn't know what would lead him to that. Was that what this 'love' was to do, to lead him to his mate. But if that was true, then what would that feeling **feel** like?

"Ignitus, what does this type of love feel like?

"I don't know that one Spyro, it is different for everyone. Only you can answer that. But I can tell you this, when you feel that you love someone, it will feel like that you would do anything for them, even give your own life for them. And that can happen at any time, anywhere. So watch what you do, you find out along your journey. When you get back from the forest, we will have another talk. Until then, think on what we talked about today. Now, go off to bed." Spyro did as told and walked back into the Temple. Ignitus stayed a little longer. Thinking.

'He is just like me when I was his age. And I didn't even know what love was even when I was dating.'

Ignitus gave a sad sigh and looked to the skies. He remembered the one that he loved, and how she died. It was by Cynder's own claws.

'How could those elders hold any kind of grudge against her when I should be the one wanting to rip her apart!'

But he remembered the promise that he made to his mate as she died. That be would not hold it against Cynder for what she did, and that was why he was in self exile in the first place, so he could keep that promise, for he knew that if he stayed in the war during that time, his anger would get the better of him, and he would have tried to kill Cynder. A tear fell from Ignitus' eyes as he closed them, remembering his mate.

But it was not like he could hold it against the elders. It was a rule, a very strict rule at that, that the Guardians can have no mate. His mate was only known to everyone else as his second in command, nothing more. Only certain people knew of their relationship. That made Ignitus remember something.

"Shit." Ignitus said under his breath. He forgot that that rule also went to the purple dragon. Like that stopped some of the ones that came after Malefor. He would have to teach Spyro to keep any relationship he had in the future hidden. And hidden from Terrador, he was the exception to the rule of who knew about his relationship, and he was very strict about it to.

'Oh well, a problem for another time.' With that Ignitus turned and went to his room. When he got there, he opened a chest that held some of the few belongings that he had. On was a neckless held a black gem. His mate gave it to him to act as a pendent that would remind him of her every time he looked at it. The only problem was that he couldn't wear it for it would bring up questions.

'Eh, what the hell. What are they going to do to me now. My mate is already dead anyways, so there is not much that they could do.' With that, Ignitus put the neckless on and it hung just above his collar bone, nice and snug. Her name was Midnight, just like the color of the gem. She was one of the few shadow dragons that didn't care what others thought. Not to add the point that the secondary elemental powers were hard to find anyways, mostly for being huted down and killed for being a 'dark' creature. Midnight showed that that was not true.

With that done, Ignitus laid down to sleep, his dreams filled with the memories of his mate.

* * *

While both Ignitus and Spyro were talking, Cynder had finished snooping, as Sparx had called it, she went back to the room that she was to share with Spyro. But along the way she over heard what the other two dragons were talking about. It didn't really matter but it did make Cynder think back to when Selvia gave her a similar talk. Originally, Cynder didn't care about it, mostly because she believed that she would never have a mate. When asked by Selvia, Cynder simply said 'What male would want the 'Terror of the Skies' as their mate.' Selvia just laughed, saying that you never know.

But for some reason or another, these thoughts led to now, and how that she was with Spyro trying to save the world where once she was trying to destroy it. Then, just as she was about to be out of earshot of the talking, Cynder heard Spyro ask about what love feels like, and Cynder remembered what Selvia said.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Love is like a feeling in your gut, it is something that you will know, even if you think you don't."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

* * *

That stopped Cynder in her tracks. What if she was in love but didn't know it? If that was true, then who could it be? Her thoughts went straight to Spyro. But that didn't make sense, she only just met him. She thought about others, other dragons she had met, all of which were captured. But her thoughts kept going back to Spyro. Cynder wanted to know why. But the only way would be to test it, to see that if she tried to make her feelings come up, that they would, to know for sure.

'May as well start now. But how?' With that thought, Cynder stated walking again. Her mind went back to the last few days. Maybe she could get Spyro to walk with her alone again. But who knew when the next chance that they would be able to do that. Then her thoughts led to the nights and mornings of those days. Both times she and Spyro slept right next to each other.

Then she remembered the morning of the first night, how that she started to move closer to Spyro, at that time she first told herself that she wanted to thank Spyro for comforting her in the high before. The only reason she pulled away was because a little voice in her head had said, 'Just one little nuzzle, that's it.' It scare her into believing that she was not in control of her actions, so she pulled away. Could it have been that that voice was her feeling kicking in? There was only one way to know, and that was to try to get Spyro to sleep next to her once more.

As she finished her last thought, she opened the door to their room. Only to sigh in annoyance. She had forgot that Ignitus put more cushions in there to make two wanting this to bring her down, Cynder improvised, besides, if she could wage war, then she could easily solve this.

When she finished, both of the beds were gone and now there was one big bedding area, right in front of the open balcony doors where the moon just happened to shine in.

Smiling at her own ingeniousness, Cynder laid down and waited for Spyro to come, the only problem was that now she would need to convince Spyro to sleep next to her.

* * *

While walking back to his room, Spyro thought about who he might 'love'. His first thoughts where on some of his dragonfly friends back home. Spyro quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He still had a dragonfly like mind sometimes. So, Spyro instead thought about the dragons he had met so far. But outside of the Guardians, the only other dragon that he had met was Cynder, who was also the only female dragon that he knew.

But that was impossible. He only just met her. Stopping to sit on his rear to think, he came to a halt just outside of the door to his room.

'But wait a minute, back at the fortress I thought that her form was sexy.' Spyro thought. But remembering what his father told him before he left told him that that didn't matter. His father had said that he was of age for his hormones to be acting up, and that they would make him think things that wouldn't be normal, he even said that Sparx would be doing the same. That was proven because Sparx had thought that Cynder had looked sexy.

But then Spyro remembered the first time that he woke up next to her. He just sat there, staring at her form. Then when she woke, they just stayed the way that they were, that is until Cynder started to move her head closer, and for some reason, Spyro did the same. He truly had no idea what was going to happen, but something told him to do the same as Cynder was. He didn't know what it was but it felt right. The only reason that he stopped was because she did, and when she did that feeling left him. Maybe that was his feeling of love. It did feel right.

Shaking his head, Spyro got up and opened the door, he could think about that a other time. When Spyro got inside he was surprised to see that all of the cushions that were separated for them both to lie down on to sleep were actually altogether and made one big bed. And lo-en behold, Cynder was on top at the center, looking out into the moon and stars. Spyro had his suspicion of who did this, seeing as how there couldn't have been any one else than Cynder. Spyro had a feeling that there was a reason, so he would just play along to find out.

Cynder, when to door opened, looked to see who it was, not that she expected anyone else, just force of habit. Spyro saw the small smile that came across her face only for her to turn back around. Walking closer, Spyro started to speak.

"So what's this all about?" Cynder just shrugged.

"Well, I wanted a good look outside and I thought that you might want to as well." What she said was the truth, Cynder actually did like the view.

Spyro didn't say anything, just gave a look that said 'huh' but in a good way. Or at least Cynder hoped. Soon Spyro joined her but kept some distance, purely for the sake of not wanting to make Cynder uncomfortable. Cynder was fine with that, it might even help her in her plan.

Together both dragons watched the stars as the moon shone above. Spyro was wondering why the light wasn't diminishing till he looked to his left, Cynder on his right, and saw a candle that was still lit on the table near by. Knowing that they should get some sleep, Spyro craned his neck over to reach it better and blew the candle out. Now, with only the moonlight left to give them little light, Cynder started her plan. Spyro had already laid his head down and when she did the same she gave a shutter, not to big to raise suspicion, but not small enough to not be seen. And sure enough Spyro saw it and was about to ask what the matter was when he felt a breeze go by and saw Cynder shutter again. Spyro didn't want Cynder to freeze so he moved over some so that his body heat was closer to warm Cynder when another breeze came by and Cynder decided to 'innocently' get closer to the heat sourse next to her and pressed up next to Spyro. Spyro himself was scared at first and thought that Cynder, who he thought was asleep, would wake and see them so close and attack him for getting the wrong picture. But he guessed that he was lucky when instead, Cynder wormed her way under his right wing and sighed. Not moving any more. Due to how close they were, Spyro could see her eyes and saw that they stayed closed the who time, so he just took it that Cynder was doing this in her sleep. His only problem was when she woke. But the last was a problem for in the morning, he was to tired to resist the call of sleep and quick fell asleep, unconditionally tightening his wing around Cynder.

Unknown to Spyro, Cynder had pretended to be asleep since he put the one candle that she left lit. After a few seconds she gave a fake shutter, then used he wind element to cause a breeze for effect, shuttering once more. This got Spyro to move closer where she could feel his body heat. Deciding to be more brave, Cynder caused another breeze and moved closer until she felt that she was pressed up against him, after a few seconds Cynder wormed her way under his wing, her eyes closed all this time, and hoped that Spyro wouldn't move. He didn't and soon fell asleep, if his slower breaths were any indication. Cynder was about to go to sleep herself when felt Spyro tighten his wing around her. Feeling happy that he did so, Cynder feel asleep with a smile.

* * *

Cynder woke first, and she was happy that she did, it gave her time to think. For one, she really enjoyed sleeping next to Spyro. It made her rest better than ever before, even the other two nights previous didn't equal to it, both had their reasons to. The first night, Spyro was comforting her when she fell asleep, the second, she was taking care of Spyro when he was unconscious. But last night, last night both parties were willing, even if Cynder had to make it happen. Her only worry was if Spyro felt the same or not.

Cynder also got her answer, she got it when she looked at the still sleeping male who's wing she was still under. When she saw his face she couldn't look away. She was just looking at him, but to her, it felt more than that. It felt like she was looking at a precious gem. Cynder realized that she did love him. She didn't know why or how, but something told her that she was.

Cynder was surprised that she didn't realize it before. Seeing as how that the only thing that was really on her mind for the past few days was Spyro. All Cynder could do was smile, she didn't care if he didn't return her feelings, or at least not right away. The only thing that mattered to her was the fact that she had found the one she loved.

The sun started to rise offer the horizon, they would be leaving soon. Cynder looked at the sun, wondering how she would wake Spyro. Cynder looks back at Spyro, already knowing how. Reaching over, Cynder gave Spyro a small nuzzle, just enough for her to move back before he woke. Now all Cynder had to do was to see if he felt the same for her as she felt for him.

* * *

Spyro felt something rub against his face, when he opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was Cynder's emerald green eyes. And for some reason he couldn't look away. He was about to say something but Cynder had other plans. When he opened his mouth, Cynder gave a yawn and laid her head back down, right on top of his paws, and looked out side. Spyro had no idea why she did that but he didn't move for fear of the unknown. Not that he wanted to anyways.

Spyro thought back to the night before and realized that maybe his answer was, quite literally, right under his wing. Maybe he did like Cynder, even loved her. But the only problem was that he knew not why.

'Well if I do, then I would need a reason.'

Spyro decided right then and there that if he did like, possibly even love her, then he would need reasons as to why. He wasn't the type of person to just throw themselves into something that was on a long run track, a short run track, well that was a different story, like his punishment, that was a short run, he could get his powers back. Spyro just wanted to be sure, sure that he did love Cynder so that he wouldn't regret it later down the road and hurt her feelings if she ever returned his possible feelings and have to break her heart. And if the way that Cynder was acting right now was any indication, and last night too, Spyro was starting to believe that she faked sleep to get closer to him, then she just might. But Spyro figured that she was more willing to run first and walk later sorta speak, seeing as she must have figured that she really didn't have much else to lose.

'Hopefully she doesn't get pushy about it.' Spyro thought while looking from the rising sun to Cynder.

Cynder raised her head and was about to say something by the sound of the door slowly opening got their attention and like the morning on the balcony, both jumped to opposite sides of the bedding and looked to see who was coming in. Cynder laid back down and faked sleep while Spyro pretended to be just waking up.

Sparx came from the doorway when there was enough room and went over to his brother.

"Well, I see that you are awake." He said in a not so quite voice, not caring if he woke Cynder or not.

"Sparx keep it down. I know that you don't like Cynder, but I doubt that she would be kind to you if you woke her up." Spyro said in a much quieter voice even if he knew that it was a lie.

"Don't bother Spyro. He already woke me." Cynder said, rising and giving a yawn, even if it was fake.

"Well, good. Ignitus told me to get you. He said that he went and got you two breakfast and to come and get it. Just go to the dining room. I'm going to find me some butterflies to eat." With that Sparx flew out the through the open door that lead to the balcony.

Both dragons stared at where Sparx left, neither moving, neither speaking. But soon their heads turned beck towards each other.

'Well, that was close. I don't know how Sparx would react if he saw us like that.' Spyro thought.

"We should go find Ignites. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Spyro said, receiving a nod in response. When they left their room Spyro was in lead because Cynder still didn't know where everything was in the Temple.

* * *

Ignitus didn't have to wait long after Sparx left. He had some things to speak to the younger dragons about before he sent them off. When Spyro and Cynder walked through the door, Ignitus couldn't stop his slight smile at seeing that both dragons walked loser than normal, even if neither realized it.

"Well, you two look well rested. Eat, then we will talk." Ignitus said, adding in the last part when he saw Spyro open his mouth. Both did so with out complaint. The only reason that he had said that was it gave him more time to read the book he had, a book on what was known about the Chronicler. So far it was not the most interesting book, but it did have its moments. Like when it revealed that the Chronicler was able to give one their powers back if taken, which is just what they needed.

The Elders didn't know it but Ignitus saw what the leader did, he saw him purposely mess up the ritual. Ignitus knew that the elder did that, for if it was done right then Spyro should just have been weak, not unconscious. He knew that for sure. Unlike the other Guardians, Ignitus was put through tougher training, and at one point that ritual was used on him, multiple times, so that he could learn how to summon his powers even when they were out of reach. There might have been a good thing to this though, that Dark Spyro should also be toned down because of the ritual, and if what Spyro had said, then he was. Which was why he wanted the younger dragons to meet him in the dinning room, Ignitus had used his magic so that only he, Spyro, and Cynder would understand the conversation that they were about to have. And good timing to, the younger dragons had finished their food.

"Now that you are done, we can start." Ignitus started, closing and moving the book he had to the side. "First, Spyro, have you told Cynder of your, uh, hidden friend?"

"No, no I haven't." Looking at Cynder, Spyro continued. "Cynder, the reason that I haven't told you this yet is because, in a way, you did it, at least that is our theory." Her confused look prompted Spyro to continue. "We believe that when you took me to the Convexity Realm a parasite got inside of me. Ignitus said that that realm holds many unknown and dangerous beast, so it was a possibility that something like this could happen. I didn't want to make you think that it was your fault, because it wasn't. Alright Cynder."

"I, I think I understand. But what or who is this 'hidden friend'?" Cynder asked.

"Well, were not really sure that he is a friend. We believe that he is trying to manipulate me to do his bidding." Spyro explained.

"I also have a theory on this matter, it may be what happened to Malefor, that when he left to become more powerful, a similar parasite that managed to not only manipulate him, but destroyed the original Malefor and is now the creature that we face."

"So this creature could be the same or even worse than the one that got ahold of Malefor?!" Cynder almost screamed. Both of the males waited a moment to let the ringing in their ears to disapate before either spoke.

"Well, in threoy, yes." Ignitus answered still wincing from the pain in his ears.

"Ok, how do we get it out of him?!" Once more Cynder yelled, thankfully slightly quieter.

"For that I have a plan. Spyro said that the Dark Spyro, as he calls himself, said that the Chronicler would be able to remove him from Spyro." Ignitus informed Cynder.

"Yeah, but we better hurry. I think that Dark Spyro is getting both smarter and stronger by the day, if not hour." Spyro said.

"Well, let's find Sparx so that you can say your good byes. Oh and don't speak any of this outside of here. I believe that the Dark Spyro can listen in through Spyro. The only reason that we are talking now is because I used my magic to make this room only to let us three know of this conversation. So keep it quiet after you leave here unless it is absolutely necessary, understand?" The younger dragons gave a nod in understanding and Ignitus let them leave.

As they were walking back Spyro heard a small, almost inaudible clinking noise that was coming from Ignitus. Looking over Spyro saw that it was a neckless around the Fire Guardian's neck that was causing the noise.

'Huh, why didn't I see that earlier?' Spyro thought.

"Ignitus, what is that around your neck?" Looking down, Ignitus saw what he meant.

"Oh this, it was a, uh, gift from my m- I mean friend, from the war. I just never got around to wearing it till now. Ignitus was tripping over his words and was scared of Spyro asking more.

"Oh, must have been a good friend. Can you tell us about him?" A slap could be heard down the hall.

"And what if he is a she?" Cynder asked, retracting her tail from hitting Spyro with the flat end, a grin trying to grow on her face.

"Fine! Or her. Well" Spyro said, mostly out of fear of what else she would do.

"Maybe some other time." Ignitus barely said through his chuckling.

Soon all three dragons found themselves outside on the main balcony, Sparx at the railing eating a butterfly.

"Well Sparx, its time for us to leave." Spyro said coming to a stop next to the dragonfly, the others hanging back to give the brothers room.

"Really, already? Are you sure I can't come with?"

"Yes Sparx, we can't can't risk other dragons finding out that you came with us, it would be bad news for all of us. Besides, mom and dad should hear that we are still fine."

"Yeah, fine, that is until that monster decides to tear you to shreds!" You could almost hear Cynder's eyes roll.

"She is not a monster, she is inoccent."

"Oh, so her being in control of herself and killing people willingly is inoccent." Spyro looked behind him and saw Cynder looking down and stating to cry, Ignitus standing near by not really knowing what to do. Spyro turned back around, an angry look on his face, and spoke to Sparx in a quiet but scary voice.

"Now look here Sparx. I'm only going to say this once. Cynder is not a monster, she is not a murderer, she has been through pain that you could not even imagine, and now she is trying to make up for it and I am trying to help her. Now, either way you want it, we will be leaving, we will be fighting next to each other because of some stupid law that we have to follow. Your choices are very simple, do as I say and go see our parents then either stay there till I return, or return here to the Temple, or you can go with us and wait until the elders or another law abiding dragon sees me and Cynder traveling with another without their consent and get us all killed. Make your choice."

"I think I'll go see mom and dad." Sparx said in a very scared voice while shaking in fear.

"Good choice." Spyro stated. His voice going back to normal he continued, "Well, I hope you have a good trip, please give our parents my regards." With that, Spyro turned and walked back towards Cynder. Sparx took that as his que to leave.

"Ignitus I know that you want to bid us goodbye but can I have a moment with Cynder?" Ignitus looked between both of the young dragons before answering.

"Yes, I'll be just inside." With that, he turned around and walked back inside. When be was gone Spyro gave a sigh and let his shoulders fall and turned to look at Cynder who was now truly crying and sitting on the floor with her head hanging down. Spyro did the only thing that he could, he walked over to Cynder and put his wing around her. The moment that he did though Cynder threw herself onto him, wrapping her wings and arms around him.

"Its alright Cynder. Please stop crying, Sparx doesn't know what he is talking about. He just believes that you are lying and that you are truly evil. And he really doesn't know how to shut his mouth." Cynder was still hugging Spyro when she responded, her head pushed into his shoulder.

"But he was right, I was in control, and I did kill people, fathers, mothers, children, I've had to kill them, even if I didn't want to when Malefor controlled me."

"And that's right. Men and women I understand, but did you ever kill children when in control of yourself?" A shake of her head confirmed his question. "Exactly, you can't hold yourself responsible." His words had finally sunk in by then and Cynder raise her head to look at Spyro in his eyes.

"Spyro can you promise me one thing?" Even though he had no idea what it was, Spyro agreed. "Can you always be there, you know, to always help me remember why I'm here. I feel that if I am alone I might slip into some kind of darkness and never return." Spyro didn't think on his answer, he already knew it. Even if the elders hadn't said that they must stay together he would have stayed by Cynder's side.

"Yes Cynder, I will." He didn't say no more, neither did Cynder, she just smiled and put her head back down on Spyro's shoulder and stayed that way. She never shed another tear after that.

* * *

Even though Spyro told him to leave, he never said to close the door, so Ignitus both saw and heard all of it. And it made a smile grow on his face. A few minutes later he walked back outside, even though it was still early morning the younger dragons would need to be leaving if they were to make it to the ancient forest before night fall.

"I hate to ruin moments like this but you two should be leaving soon." Ignitus said with a chuckle at seeing the dragons scramble to get out of what they realized was a intimate position, a sizable blush on their faces.

"Your right, we should be leaving. Come on Cynder, bye Ignitus." Spyro said when he recovered. Cynder just nodded and said good bye to Ignitus and joined Spyro, who was already flying above, in the air and soon both were but specks in the distance following the river.

Chuckling, Ignitus turned and walked beck inside, silently wishing them good luck.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was a long ass chapter, at least for me it was, and they are only going to get longer. Truthfully it could have been longer if I spent more time typing but I did want to stretch the time for the little contest to be answered. Now as for the contest, I have had two guesses for the Cynder's punishment challenge and one for the Spyro challenge. Sadly what was to happen to Spyro was revealed in the chapter so that challenge is gone it I do have a winner for the Cynder challenge. The winner is KeyBlader Zen, now that person actually made two guesses in one but I never said that you couldn't do that. Now just for the record, KeyBlader Zen, you did do a good guess on the Spyro challenge but I was looking for a more direct answer, like what the elders ment to happen. So now KeyBlader Zen, to keep it more of a secret as to what you want to see, PM me your suggestion, but if you go outside of my bounds then it will not count. To help a little, the main bounds are: no lemon (I am talking about a described one, I have a reason to this that will be explained waaaaay later in the story), no change the main parring, (Spyro and Cynder), and other things like that. I hope that you enjoyed the story, please review.**


	7. Darkness

**A/N: Hello once more. This should be short, not the chapter, the A/N. It is mainly a confession. Until the day that I posted chapter 6 I had never played any of the legend of Spyro games, or at least the trilogy. But one day I looked up 'fanfiction dragons' (or something along those lines) and I found Spyro and memories of playing one of the games, (which I thought was one of the trilogy games), and finally decided, after reading and looking up a lot about the characters, to write my own, so this became my first story. The game that I now have is the first and I realized how much I missed, so I will be doing research to continue writing so it may be longer before I post again but it will be longer, if Thant makes sense. Next is that I looked back over the rules and realized that I was wrong, a lemon is not against the rules, but I still won't do one, this is purely about the purity of the relationship, and the adventure of course. Speaking of relationships, no Spyro and Cynder will not just go out and say 'I love you'. I already have a plan for that. Wow, this is longer than expected, well that just means that chapter will be even longer. Please read and review, (I am just going to say 'R &R' from now on.)**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Dark Spyro's speak box will now only appear of he has a part in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or at of its franchise.**

* * *

The flight did take all day, because of this, Spyro and Cynder mostly stayed quiet. When they did talk it was about what they might find in the grove, the idea of calling it a grove proved more likely seeing how it was really just a big patch of thicker woods than the surrounding woods, or what they did for fun, that though was mostly Spyro talking but Cynder said that she would like to try some of the games that Spyro spoke of. Other than that and stopping a few times to rest nothing else happened.

When they did make it to what they assumed was the edge of the grove, they decided to wait and get some rest until morning, seeing as how the darkness made that grove even more daunting than what they originally assumed. With that on the dragons minds they started to eat the deer that they caught just before night fell.

It was Spyro's idea to do so. There was one problem to his plan though, neither of the young dragons knew how the hunt. Cynder always had her food brought to her. Spyro had only ever ate bugs up until the other day, much to Cynder's disgust. But Spyro remembered what he had to do to learn how to fly. After explaining his plan to Cynder, who wouldn't do it till proven, Spyro started to look around for something to try it on. It seemed that luck was on his side, a lone deer that was of full growth was on a lone hill, minding its own. Turning to fly towards it, Spyro closed his eyes and did like Ignitus told him. The next few moments went fast but he still caught on, it was more like a vision though for when he opened his eyes he was still flying, he could have sworn that he had the deer in his claws. Not wanting to be proven by Cynder that it would fail however, Spyro did the same thing that he saw in the vision, he locked his eyes on the deer, waited until he was close enough, then shot downward at the deer. When he reached it Spyro grabbed it with all of his claws and lifted it off the ground, it was heavier that he thought and had to put extra strength into his wings. As he did that though, Spyro craned his neck down so he could reach the deer's throat and did as the dragon in his vision did and ripped its throat open. At first Spyro thought that he would be disgusted by the act of killing an animal but for some reason it felt natural to him, he never killed anything bigger than a butterfly before, he always knocked the apes he fought unconscious.

When he reached Cynder's height, he had the biggest grin that she had ever saw, and was creeped out by it as well, the blood that was painted on Spyro muzzle and teeth didn't help.

The only problem now was to find Cynder a deer along the fight. When they did though, Cynder was unsuccessful. Even though Cynder did the same as Spyro and even saw the vision, though slightly different, she couldn't do it. When she was just about to grab the deer her mind went to killing it. Even though Cynder had killed before, a lot even. She couldn't do it. In her defense though, Cynder wasn't exactly in the right mind, 'dark magic will do that to you' they figured. Spyro said that since she couldn't she could have half of his deer. Happy that he said so, Cynder started to do summersaults in mid-flight, though she really didn't know why.

So here they were, laying outaide by the edge of the forest looking up at the stars. The deer's remains laying a ways away, left forgotten. For some reason, both laid down so close next to each other when they were done eating that they were almost touching each other. Both just figured that it would be safer to do so. When they finally fell asleep, their sides were pressed up against each other, neither realized that as they looked to the stars that they slowly got closer to the other. Both slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Morning came easy to the dragons, and for a moment, they just stayed the way they woke, side by side, watching the sun rise. When the sun fully past the horizon Spyro got up and stretched, Cynder following his example. When they were done both turned and looked at the forest that stood above them and made their way in through the pathway that seemed to just appear from nowhere. The only reason that they took it was because there was no reason for them to get lost in the grove.

As they walked they stayed tense, ready for a fight that could come from anywhere.

The path that they were on took them deeper into the grove, and as it did it only got darker.

"Huh, and I thought last night was dark." Spyro said more to himself than Cynder. She just nodded.

Soon enough though they reached a small clearing where the poisonous river met the path. On the other side was a small waterfall and next to it was another path.

"Well, I say we stay with the path, it might even lead us to where we need to go to. What do you saw Cynder? Cynder, what are you doing?" When Spyro turned to ask his first question he saw Cynder on the ground, rolling around, and on the brink of laughing.

"Sp-Sp-Spyro, h-help. It t-tickles!" At her last words Cynder lost her composer and started to laugh hysterically and rolled onto her back to reveal a weird looking bug that was holding on for dear life. Walking closer to get a better look at, Spyro asked,

"What is it?"

"I don't know, just get it off!" Cynder yelled the last word to try to make it threatening but her laugh made it fail horribly. Spyro took this chance though to make a little fun of Cynder and sat down and made a _tsk-tsk_ sound with his tongue before speaking.

"I don't know Cynder, it seems to me that it likes you." He said before changing his voice to sound like he was talking to a baby. "Aww, is the poor 'Great Black Dragonness' beaten by a mear bug?" With those words Spyro fell onto his back laughing at the look Cynder gave him.

"Sp-Spyro, I s-swear that when I get rid of this b-bug and get back up, I'll **RIP** what m-makes you a m-male off." Even though she was laughing Spyro could tell that she wasn't lying. Reigning in his resolve, Spyro got up and got closer to Cynder to grab the bug with his forelegs, by balancing on his rearlegs, and making extra sure that his eyes didn't travel farther down that they had to. With one pull the bug was off of Cynder and then the bug was thrown into the surrounding trees.

When the bug was gone Cynder rolled back onto her feet and shook her body to try to get rid of the weird tingling feeling that was left behind. When she was done, Cynder turned and glared at Spyro who was sheepishly looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his head. When he saw Cynder's glare though, he turned around, still on his back legs, and put his paws over his groin along with his wings for fear of Cynder following through with her threat. Though Spyro thought that if she did then even his wings, claws, and sheath that covered his area wouldn't be able to protect him from her wrath.

Cynder, seeing Spyro's obvious fear, turned back around and walked off with her head thrown up in a way to make her look like royalty, a smirk already plastered on her face.

"Let that be a warning to you." When she finished Spyro peaked back around and saw her walking away, though the way she was walking almost made him laugh again though he was able to stop himself when he remembered her threat.

After a few more strides Cynder came to a stop when she heard a buzzing noise.

"Hey, Spyro come here." Doing as she said, Spyro walked up to her side.

"You hear that?" When she finished Spyro lifted his head up higher to hear better. A light buzzing was all he heard, and it was getting louder.

"Yeah. Sounds like-" But he was cut off when more of those bugs came flying over the bushes that lined the clearing. Both of the dragon's eyes widened when they saw a lot of them. When the bugs dove at the two dragons, both ducked and hind from them under their wings. They were hoping to stay that way but then Cynder heard Spyro yelp in pain. Not wanting Spyro to be hurt anymore, Cynder raised her head and released a flame that was dark and stretched about twelve feet from her muzzle. Moving her head to make the flames go all the way around them, Cynder chased off all of the bugs.

When they were gone and Cynder was sure that they stayed that way, she returned back to Spyro's side. When she got there she saw that he was in a fetal position with what appeared to be poison seeping out of a bite mark, just big enough for Cynder to know that a bug did it. Acting quickly, Cynder looked around for a plant that she learned was a natural antidote from her teacher, the only problem was that it was very, very rare. But luck was on their side. The plant that she was looking for was right at the edge of the clearing. Running over and grabbing it, Cynder it brought it to Spyro and broke the stem of the plant so that a purple liquid was slowly ozing out.

Next, Cynder had to pry open Spyro's mouth so that he could drink it. When he tried to talk Cynder interrupted him.

"Don't talk, just drink." Doing as told, Spyro drank the liquid.

The effects were almost instantaneous. Spyro opened his eyes wide and jumped up and coughed up green liquid.

"Ah yuck, what did you give to me." Spyro asked when he turned to Cynder.

"An antidote. You were poisoned by the bugs."

"Then why won't you poisoned?" Sighing, Cynder threw the rest of the plant to the side and replied.

"I'm naturally immune to all poisons."

"How?" Spyro asked and sat down. Cynder did the same saying that the explanation would take a while.

"Spyro, how many elemental powers are there out in the world?"

"Four: fire, ice, electricity, and earth."

"Normally, you would be right. But those are only the four primary, there are a total of eight elemental powers. The others are called secondary." Seeing that he stayed quiet, Cynder continued.

"The four secondary powers are poison, fear, wind, and, my natural element, shadow. Poison allows me to be immune to all poisons and to be able to poison others by simply fighting them. I can also change how much poison I want to use and its effects. I can even choose if my bite will be poisonous or not. Fear is simple the ability to put fear into my enemies, and it makes it harder for someone to scare me. I can use this ability in two ways so far: a high pitch roar, or by looking someone in the eyes. Wind is more simpler. I can control the wind, or the air to be correct, around me. This gives me an advantage in flight, making me go faster. Shadow is by far the hardest and most complicated. It is where my flame comes from, but it can do more that that. If it is dark or there are shadows to hide in then I can hide in plain sight. There is even more that I can do but I don't know what it yet." Cynder was out of breath when she finished, but had to continue.

"Like primary, dragons can only have one secondary, but even then they can only have a primary or secondary. Unlike other secondary dragons, as I was told they were called, I can use all four of the secondary powers. My teacher believed that this was because of me being exposed to high amounts of dark magic, and even now that the dark magic was removed I still have all of my powers."

'There, I'm done.' Cynder thought.

"So you're like me and can use four elements?" Cynder just gave a nod.

"Well that will be very useful." Seeing Cynder's confused look he continued.

"Well, you can use all of the secondary powers and I can, when I get them back, use all of the primary powers. Together we can be unstoppable." When Spyro finished he had a daydreaming look in his eyes as he looked up. Cynder gave out a small snort. Leave it to Spyro to find the good out of the bad.

"Yeah, and until then we better find the Chronicler." With that, both dragons got up and looked at the rise where the path continued.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, which was only half an hour, Spyro and Cynder made it to the top of the cliff. At first they couldn't because of how high it was, then they thought about looking in the brush for an alternate route but thought better of it, they might get lost. Then Spyro had the idea of Cynder pushing him up when he ran and jumped at her, this proved useful when he was able to grab ahold of the top and pull himself up. Then came the problem of getting Cynder up. Spyro decided to take one for the team, he extended his tail down for Cynder to grab so he could pull her up. What Spyro didn't expect was for Cynder to grab his tail with her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Miles away, Ignitus looked up from the book he was reading, 'Raising Younglings for Dummies'.

"Huh, was that Spyro?" He said out loud.

He soon threw the thought out the window though, thinking that Spyro was to far away and that he was just hearing things and went back to his reading.

'Who would have thought that I would read this book.' Ignitus thought to himself. Sure he oversaw the hatching of many eggs at one time but this would be the first time that he had ever raised a youngling, let alone two. Ignitus knew that the two needed a parent-like someone to help teach them, no one else would. Well, someone would probably be willing to adopt Spyro, but Ignitus felt that he should keep the young dragons together.

'Alright, enough thinking, back to reading.' With that the Fire Guardian went back to reading.

* * *

Even though that wasn't what Spyro was wanting Cynder to do exactly, it still got the same results. When Spyro yelled he ran forward in a vain attempt to escape what was biting him, thus pulling Cynder to the top of the cliff. When she let go Spyro inspected his tail for damage, seeing nothing more than a few deep scratches, he glared at Cynder.

"Sorry, I couldn't reach with my claws." Cynder tried to apologize while looking sheepishly at the ground. All Spyro did was grumble about giving a warning when, as he put it, 'trying to rip my tail off.' This made Cynder laugh at his antics.

Soon both were once more walking down the path but soon came across another clearing. Not wanting to be attacked like before, both made a bee line for the other end but were cut off by dog-like creatures.

"Spyro, I know these things. I remember that Gual had some caught to be domesticated so that they could be rode. They're called Death Hounds. One alone is strong, but in a pack, they are near impossible to defeat." Cynder informed.

Since neither wanted to get into a fight with the Hounds, the dragons started to walk backwards only to be stopped by growling. Glancing behind them, they saw that there were more, in fact, they were surrounded by about ten in total.

Both dragons turned until they were back to back.

"Any ideas?" Spyro asked hopeful.

"Well, they are weak to dying." Cynder said jokingly but here was not mirth in her voice.

"Oh, I think I am too." Spyro replied.

Out of nowhere though a bigger one appeared. The others moved to let it by. It came straight up to Spyro.

"Must be the alpha." Cynder didn't reply but Spyro knew that she heard and became still and tense for the battle.

None moved, none spoke. Then, when the tension was at its highest, the alpha let lose a howl and the smaller Hounds attacked while it stayed back. Six flanked Spyro to go after Cynder while four stayed and engaged Spyro.

When the first got close enough Spyro reached out and hit it with his left claw and headbutted the one that tried to sneak an attack from the left, having to turn as he did so and the third jumped to attack from higher up but was caught by Spyro's wing and thrown with enough power to send it flying away and into a tree. The last, smarter than its companions, walked around to attack from the rear, but it didn't take the tail into account though. When spy looked around for the fourth and saw it charge from the rear he simply slammed its tail down on its head. When Spyro was finished he realized that each of his enemies where knocked out.

'Guess that that are not as strong as Cynder said.'

With the others paying attention to Cynder, Spyro turned to who he assumed was the alpha, who was growling and chopping its teeth anger.

Spyro waisted no time and attacked head on and tackled the alpha on its back and wrestled for a better advantage. Soon both broke off and started to circle each other, waiting for the moment to attack. It came, and this time Spyro came out on top and when he raised his head to knock it out, he had a short vision.

It was of another dragon on top of what Spyro could only assume was a bear. Once more Spyro was watching through someone else's eyes. The vision ended when the dragon reached down and grabbed the bears throat and rip it out, killing the bear.

When Spyro was back in his own body he barely had time to realize that he was doing the same and he couldn't stop himself when he ripped the Hound's throat out. When it was over Spyro just stayed there staring down at the now dead Death Hound. He killed that deer before but that was for food, this was different.

He didn't realize that Cynder had walked up to him when the last three that were attacking her ran at seeing the death of their leader. The other three were dead as well. One was laying by a tree, its head snapped when it made contact and the other two were killed by her poison when she bit them. She may have not been able to kill the deer but she made peace with herself that night that she would need to kill if she was to help win the war, be it for food, or for survival.

Cynder also knew that Spyro was having a hard time, she remembered when she first killed, she could believe what she did that she just sat there, staring at the dead body, not realizing what she had done. And right now she knew that Spyro felt the same.

"Spyro, it would have happened sooner or later. Its best to get over it. There will be many more down the road. But this is war. Sure the Death Hound wasn't a part of it, but what if you were on the battle field and you had no choice. Death will happen, we just have to learn how to get past it when we cause it." Her words brought Spyro back to reality and made him look at Cynder with sad eyes.

"I know, but, taking it's life just felt bad."

"And it will, it always will. So just do what I do. Think of the reason that you did what you did and see for yourself if what you did was right."

Spyro looked away and did as told. Soon he came to the realization that if he didn't do it then he might be dead and so would Cynder, and so would anyone else that came through there. Moving away Spyro spoke.

"Thank you Cynder. That helped." Happy that she got through to him, Cynder walked over to join Spyro and they continued to walk down the path that they wanted to go down before being attacked.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder soon found that there wasn't that many enemies from that point on. Just a few obstacles. One was strange, strange enough that it almost got both of them killed. It consisted of what they guessed was wood that was floating in the river and every time they jumped on one to get across, it would just sink. The thing that they were thankful for was the fact that the wood floated back up.

As they continued on they came across more enemies who where actually swimming in the river. Both Spyro and Cynder guessed that they were poisonous due to this. Therefore Cynder was the one to deal with them. And that was what led them to the current conversation that they were now having. When Cynder got rid of the things swimming in the river, she soon realized that her shadow flame ran out and couldn't produce any more.

"So let me get this right, you have never, ever even, had to recharge your elemental powers after using them for a long time?" Spyro asked with raised eyebrows. They were currently inside of a hollow tree waiting for the rain, even though it wasn't poisonous, thankfully, to stop. While they were waiting they were talking and had a few giant leaves laid out in a way so that they could catch water for them to drink seeing as the river was poisonous. Spyro actually questioned Cynder if she could drink it but she said that even though see was immune to poison she was not going to risk it.

"Well, yeah. I always had dark magic to give me the energy I needed. Speaking of dark, why is it so dark. I mean, it has to be mid-day by now." Cynder said, looking outside.

"Yeah, that is strange." Spyro agreed while taking a glance outside then looked back at Cynder. "Now, stop going off topic." That got Cynder to look back at Spyro with an annoyed look.

"I don't see what is so important. My powers will probably recharge soon." Cynder said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, they won't. Once you are out, your out. There is an exception to this rule but that is only for the fire element. Now look," Spyro pointed to a green glowing gem near by, "that green gem can be used to recharge your abilities so you can use them once more. When you feel like you are full then you shouldn't need any more. If you can't figure out when that is then another way to know is to wait for the gems to stop being absorbed into you."

"Okay, how?" Cynder asked while tilting her head to the side. Looking back at her Spyro replied.

"Well, very simple. All you have to do is hit them until it breaks and while you do gems should break off that will also absorb into you."

"Will it hurt, the gems, you know, when I absorb them?"

"No, it might tickle, but no." Spyro said with a shake of his head. By that time the rain had finished pouring. Cynder took this chance to see if what Spyro had said was true and started to go over to the big gem to bit it but what Spyro said next made her stop and turn around.

"The only thing is that I never seen a pure green gem. They were always blue with a sorta rainbow changing colors inside and when I broke it, it had all different types of gems inside." Cynder gave Spyro a disbelieving look for that. Spyro himself was looking the other way. "The only reason that I told you to hit it was because I remembered what Ignitus told me about there being different types of gems and I thought that maybe that was one of them." With that Spyro looked at Cynder and saw her face.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Cynder. If I thought that it was dangerous then I wouldn't even ask you, or even tell you, to do something." He said with a smile while standing up and walking over to her. "The only reason that I thought that that gem is one of them is because the gems that recharged my powers were all green. And the ones that healed me were red, the ones that gave me my energy to perform furies were purple, and finally the blue gems gave strength to increase my elemental powers to be stronger. My guess is that if that gem there is what I think it is means that there are others that are purely one color because they are only for one type of gem. So consider this as a test run. If you want I'll even break it for you to prove to you that there is no danger."

"Yeah you do that." With that, Cynder moved to the side so Spyro could do as he said. When he walked past Cynder backed away a few more feet, just to be safe. When Spyro was close enough he simply spun real fast and hit the gem with his tail with enough force to cause the broken pieces to fly up into the air and fall all around them. When he did that Cynder let out a yelp of surprise, not expecting Spyro to do what he did.

Next time that Cynder yelped, it was more out of fear for when she looked at the gems near her she saw that they were being attracted to her. Cynder didn't move in fear of what was happening. As the gems were being absorbed into Cynder, Spyro just sat down with an amused look on his face, a smile to go along with it. He was truly amused by the whole turn of events.

'I mean seriously. She is scared of a bunch of gems that are simply trying to help her. What's next, she gets sheepish about killing?' Spyro thought, his smile turning into a grin that spread from one horn to the other.

When her energy reached full the gems stopped going to Cynder and she finally finished feeling ticklish.

'Just like Spyro said.'

"Now that that is done, let's get a drink and continue. I want to find this place where we are to go so we can get out of here before night fall. I don't want it to be so dark that we can't see at all." Cynder just gave a nod in agreement.

With that the two young dragons continued on, almost completely unhindered. They only had a few obstacles and a few more creatures and beast that attacked them in their way. Lucky the path that they were on never split so they never had to choose which way to go.

* * *

It was about two to three hours before night when Spyro and Cynder found themselves standing outside what appeared to be some kind of ancient structure made out of stone.

"You think this is it?" Cynder asked. Spyro gave her a deadpan look.

"No. Its just some random, broken down, moss overgrown building in the middle of no where the forest's occupants want nothing more than to rip your flesh off."

"Alright, I hear you. No need to be a smart-ass. Well let's look inside, there might be something of use." With that Cynder walked inside, Spyro right behind her.

"Sure is dark in here."

"Hang on, I got an idea. Here, hold this Spyro." Spyro didn't know what he was given but he held it with his right foreleg. Next thing he knew was a bright light suddenly filled the small room that they walked in. Soon though it subsided but a small flame was on the end of the stick that Spyro now realized what he was holding. The flame may have been small but it was more than enough to give light so he could see.

Cynder put another stick to the flame and lit her own torch.

"There, that better?" Spyro just scoffed and gave a small chuckle as Cynder walked ahead, the torch now being held in her tail. Spyro did the same and followed.

There wasn't much in the building other than a few broken tables and a collapsed statue that was beyond recognition. As they continued through they went into a side room a found themselves in some kind of library, it's books long been destroyed. Both decided that they might find something and split up to look around the room.

Out of the two though, only Spyro had luck. He found a book that was surprisingly still intact and on a table that was leaning on it's side.

"Hey Cynder, come here. I think I found something." And soon Cynder joined his side. When she was there Spyro grabbed the book and opened it up. The only problem was that he couldn't read it. It was in some kind of writing that he had never seen before. In Spyro's defence though, he only learned how to read that year.

"Uh, can you read it?" Spyro looked to Cynder for a reply.

"No. I can only read the modern language."

"Me to, and I only learned how to read this year. Did you find anything else?"

"No, just a lot of ruined books." Spyro sighed when she said that.

"Well, I don't know about you but I rather be out of here when night comes."

"I agree. Let's take the book back to Ignitus. He might be able to read it." Spyro. Nodded in agreement and closed the book, put down the torch he had and put the book in it's place.

With out a word both left, Cynder dropping the now burnt out torch as they left out the way they came, and went back down the path they came from at a steady run. They wanted to be out of the grove before night so when they came across the obstacles they faced coming in they simply jumped, side stepped, and bolted over anything in their way, Spyro making sure not to drop the book in the river.

Just as the sun past the horizon they made it back to where they slept the night before. Both decided to wait until morning to get food. Neither wanted to fly at night. Soon both dragons were laying down next to each other, drifting off to their dreams, but a short, chilling wing startled Spyro, Cynder was being blocked from the wind by him. Raising his head Spyro saw that the night sky was clear of clouds and the moon wasn't up to provide light.

As Spyro watched the sky he thought about his feelings and where they might lead. He didn't want them to be confused to the point that he himself was confused. He needed to know for sure that if he liked someone, in this case Cynder, that he truly did, if only so that he wouldn't hurt her due to him going to fast and that would only bring trouble, and with the war on hand than that was the last thing that he needed, more trouble.

'But if I do, what would others say?' He thought, his head falling to look at the ground.

But was that no way to think. Spyro looked to Cynder and thought of what she would do in his position, that if she was having problems with her feelings, and she didn't know what to do next.

'She would probably say, 'I got to try, for if I don't, then what am I?' Yeah that is what she would say.' Spyro thought with a chuckle. But with a sudden thought, Spyro looked away from Cynder and back to the ground in front of him, his eyebrows coming together in thought.

'If I have no where to go, then I would have to make my own.' With that Spyro put together what he already had. Since he first saw Cynder in her true form he has had different thoughts about her form, the way she looked, the way she acted, even the she was around him. At first he thought it was his hormones kicking in because of the way he thought her form was. Then after almost being killed and saving them, he found himself watching Cynder, watching her every movement. And lastly, after having that talk with Ignitus he found that his feelings were being drawn to her.

Spyro still didn't know if he truly did like Cynder.

'That's it. That is the path I must take. One where that I find out if I like Cynder enough to actually love her. But where to start?' Spyro asked himself. Once more Spyro found himself thinking of what Cynder would do, then the answer came to him.

'Maybe instead of wandering what Cynder would do, maybe I should think of why she would do it.' With that Spyro's thoughts went to the way Cynder acted, how that even though everyone that she has ever 'terrorized' and lived to tell the tail about it she still stood strong saying that she would try to solve the conflict that she helped cause. And that when she was done that if they still wanted her blood they could have it. That was bravery and courage, and Spyro found that he liked that.

Then there was the fact that when she was ordered to kill him that she disobeyed, even if he was to be imprisoned, just to save his life, even when she had never met him beforehand. That is mercy and, to an extent, kindness, he liked that to.

No matter where Spyro looked to what he knew about Cynder, even if that was a small amount, he found something more that he liked. There was her strength in battle, her independence that helped her guide her when others couldn't, or even wouldn't. Like when she spoke to that crowd of dragons and moles, sure he was there standing next to her, but what she said was all her, no one to help. Or when they first fought the Death Hounds, she defended against six on her own. Spyro found that he liked those traits about her because it ment that when it came to it she could do what was needed.

'Maybe I do like her enough to love her.' He thought while tilting his head to the side a little, his face gaining a look like as if he just had a realization.

Spyro did feel that Cynder was growing on him, sort of like Ignitus did, but this felt different. It felt like it was more, more than even the way he felt for his brother, who he would give his life for.

Spyro let out a sudden startled gasp.

When Sparx had said what he did about Cynder when they were about to leave, he had resopnded without really thinking of what to say, he just said it, like as if he had no control of himself.

Now that he thought about it, where did that come from. At first Spyro thought that it might have been Dark Spyro, who could have controlled him, then he remembered that when he did the first time he could feel DS's consciousness flow through him before blacking out. With that, Spyro threw the thought out, it wasn't DS. After some more thinking Spyro knew that it came from him, but without him realizing it.

Spyro thought of past events for the answer, like how he could do something with out thinking about it. He remembered his fights. After some time fighting became second nature to him, he would act without really giving his body a command. But how?

The answer came from one of the teachings from Ignitus, in this case, about fighting. Ignitus said that once he learned something and then practiced it a lot after that, it could be done like it was natural. Ignitus called it muscle memory. Something that would remember something he couldn't and act for him. It did save his life more times than Spyro could count. Maybe that was it.

'But how could it do that if I have never did something like that before?' Maybe it was something else.

'Wait, I learned how to fly and how to catch food by looking into my blood. Maybe my self-conscious looked into my blood and had me say what I did. But why would I say what I did?' He already knew where to find the answer, he would have to look to the past for the answer once more, but he would need to go back farther than his memory this time.

Closing his eyes, clearing his mind, and his body losing all emotion of any kind, Spyro prepared to do so, with only one question on his mind.

'Why did I defend Cynder the way I did?'

It happened in an instance, one moment he was laying outside the grove, the next he sittingting on a cliff, watching the watching, the sun high up.

Like before though he had no control of what happened. He just watched.

* * *

 **A/N: This is like a flashback but different. This is just what happened in the vision Spyro was watching, just that I wanted to go more in depth with it.**

 **Let's just call it a memory-back.**

* * *

He was in trouble, big time to.

'If only they just left her alone.' He thought angrily.

"Josiah, there you are." Turning to see who it was, Josiah saw his dad, his sire as some called a father dragon, he was a bright yellow, just like him. When his father reached him and sat down next to him is when he looked back out to the sky. It was some time before either spoke.

"Let me guess, the elders want to exile me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, at least originally." Seeing his son's confused look the father continued.

"You killed a dragon, one no older than twenty summers, or years as other are calling them now. This has made a lot of others weary about you, 'If he can kill a young and strong dragon, then what is stopping him from killing others his age.' They said. The only one that can defend you is a young dragonness, only fifteen summers old, your age. I brought this to the elders saying that there must have been a reason to what you did, the only problem is that no one knows what happened. All they know is what you did."

"You don't want to know." Josiah said, cutting off his father before he could continue, never looking away from the sky. Looking at his son with a raised eyebrow, the father corrected him

"Oh trust me, I do."

"What is the one of the most dishonorable and is punishable by death law that we have that one can do to another, mostly between opposite genders?" The father gained a horror stricken look as he realized what his son meant.

"You don't mean that that dragon tried to rape that dragonness?" Looking down, Josiah answered.

"No," his father breathed a sigh of relief, only to let out a gasp of surprise when he continued.

"He was. I was minding my own, actually going to meet," he stopped, he just realized what he was about to reveal, but it needed to be done. "To meet my girlfriend, that dragonness, her name is Rose, named for her red scales. When I was almost at our meeting spot I heard a noise, from what I could tell, it was crying. At first I thought that she thought that I left her and was crying because of that. But the I heard another, older voice say shut up.

"So, in a hurry to find out what was happening, I rushed over and when I got to the spot where we meet at, a little cave out of the way so no one could bother us, not that we were doing anything wrong." He quickly added when he saw his dad's face.

"I saw something that made me stop in my tracts. A green dragon was, was on top of her, f-forcing himself o-on t-t-to her." His voice broke at the last part but he soon regained his resolve.

"Then, out of no where, I felt this rage, and it soon got so bad that all I saw was red. The next thing I knew was that I was standing over his body, torn, ripped, and dead. And out of all of it, I didn't feel any regret. When I tried to make my way back to Rose, other dragons intercepted me. And you know what happened from there." There was only silence after that.

"If I had known what had happened then I wouldn't have said what I did." Came a voice from behind them. When the father and son turned around they saw the elder that had wanted to have him killed and not exiled. Two guards flanking him.

"Originally I came here to make sure the guards here took you past the borders but after hearing that, and knowing that it is the truth from how you spoke, then I think that we can have your punishment taken away." With that the elder took off the guards close behind. When they were out of sight the two dragons turned back to the way they were.

"Son, what you did was a reflex. Your love for this Rose made it happen. But something like this can only happen of you love someone with your whole heart, that you would give your life for them. I just wanted you to know that. This isn't the first time this has happened. Scholars have done test to see why this is, they said that every dragon has it, a point where they can't remember what happened, or where they do something without realize it. The only thing that they said was that it only happens when one sees their true love, or soulmate, in grave danger."

"Thank you for understanding dad."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was longer than expected but I hope that it was good, and all that just to explain to Spyro why he did what he did.**

 **End Memory-flash.**

* * *

When the vision was over, Spyro let out a gasp. It was longer than the others, and different. The other were silent, that one had voices, sounds, even smells. It was like he was that dragon Josiah. But in the end he still got the answer he wanted. He did what he did because Cynder was his 'soulmate'. At first he didn't believe it. But as he though Spyro realized that it might be true. He liked Cynder, more than he should especially when she was the one who terrorized others for years, even hunted him down. But in the end, he still liked her.

'Even if I do, I'll wait. I may know the truth, and may be willing to accept it, but Cynder might not. I guess I'll have to wait until she is ready.' When he finished that last thought another gust of wind blew by, this time going around him and hitting Cynder, making her shiver. Not wanting her to get sick, Spyro put his wing over her and put his head down to block the wind. And with a smile, Spyro finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When morning came Cynder was the first one up and the first thing that she saw was Spyro's head right in front of her. Holding down her surprise was easy, the only thing was this, why was Spyro there in the first place. Not that she thought it was a bad thing, at least to her. The next thing that she realized was the fact that something was covering her back, when she moved her head to see what it was she was careful not to hit Spyro, when she finally saw what it was she actually surprised to see his wing there. It was only then that she realized how close she was to him.

It must have been in the middle of night, maybe even right before she woke, it might have been her, or even Spyro that did it. She didn't know. All she did know was that she was so close Spyro, close enough to be able to _feel_ his heart beat, not just hear it. The previous nights that they slept next to each other they were near each other to feel warmth from the other and, when one had the wing over the other, they could feel the other touching them, but that was only a wing. This, this was different. Cynder could feel her entire left flank touching Spyro's right flank, from the base of his neck, all the way to the end of his tail.

All of those thoughts made Cynder go red, redder than she had ever been with a blush. Sure she was willing to be in a relationship with Spyro after her revelation, as long as he was willing, but seeing them in the way they were now, well, that could only be expressed as embarrassment.

Cynder didn't know what to do. She didn't want Spyro to wake up and see them the way they were, that would only bring questions that neither would be able to answer. So, in an attempt to keep those questions at bay, Cynder slowly started to move away from Spyro, she had to stop so she could raise his wing to move any farther. When she finally was out from under his wing she let out a breath, both from hoping not to wake Spyro and from the blush finally leaving her face.

When Cynder looked to the sun to see how high it was she was slightly disappointed. The sun wasn't even half way above the horizon. After looking around Cynder decided to go for a flight, she was sure that anything that could mean Spyro harm would stay in the grove. With that she took into the sky.

She didn't go far before her thoughts went back to the way she woke this morning. Mostly of how they got that way. She did notice that the air was a bit chilly, maybe Spyro saw her shivering or something last night and didn't want her to get cold. But of all the other times that either of them had their wing over the other they left enough room between them so that the other wasn't uncomfortable.

'Not that I was uncomfortable.' Cynder thought, a blush coming over her face.

She really didn't mind the way she woke, just, and mostly, surprised. The only question was who moved closer to the other and why. Could have been cold enough last night that they both sought heat from the other.

What she did know was that if this kept happening, where they slept next to each other at night, then they might start to prefer it over to sleeping apart, not that she minded that either, she actually liked it, a lot, its just that if anyone saw them like that then it could raise questions, questions that she couldn't answer.

'Maybe this could play to my advantage though.' Cynder had a small smile as she thought that last. If they kept sleeping like they were it might make Spyro start to have feelings for her.

'And there lies my only problem.' As much as Cynder loves Spyro, despite the short amount of time that they knew each other, she didn't want to force him into anything. She .mostly wanted to test it. To see if he liked her enough to be in an relationship. And, in the end, if he wanted out, she would respect it, even of it broke her heart if she saw him with someone else.

Cynder let out a sigh and cast all of her thoughts out. They were at war. Sure they weren't fighting any of Malfor's forces right now, but they would be. And that would probably once they got Spyro his powers back. Maybe that was why Ignitus sent the other Guardians out to other places. Not just to spread word of Malefor's return but also to find out were his forces were so that they could strike them without them even being able to realize what had happened.

'And now with me on their side they might have a better chance.' That ask made Cynder think of what else she could do to help. The best way right now would be to think of all the fortifications that Malefor's army had. There were a few bases, the only ones that she knew the position of were destroyed by Spyro when he saved the Guardians. Which lead her to another thought, she only knew what the apes decided to tell her. Which wasn't much. Only the size of the army, what she could use to make the bases, or in another case, to make her fortress.

The only reason that she had that fort was because Malefor decided to reward her for being a 'good servant' as he called her and ordered Gual to see to it that it was buil. It was abandoned now, and she doubted that the apes would garrison it any time soon, they didn't like it, plain and simple. The only thing that she really hated about it was the fact that Gual decided to put those ridiculous stuteus of her head all over the place. Cynder was actually glad that Spyro decided to come in thought the back way. If not, all of the turrents, deffences, and traps would have killed him. She did have a way to get him past it the apes managed to capture him, but that was for another time.

The fortress that they were at when Gual took back all of the dark magic out was his, tectonically though, it was Malefor's mountain. After some more thought about what else could be used, Cynder realized that she had turned herself around with out her knowing she did and saw that she was about half way back.

When she past over a clearing Cynder saw a buck, a nice large buck, perfect for a breakfast before they left for the Temple.

'May as well try again. Besides, this way I can repay Spyro for last night.' With that Cynder turned back around to intercept the deer.

* * *

Around the time that Cynder turned around to head back Spyro started to wake. At first he didn't open his eyes, instead he reached out with his claw to find the missing heat source that he could have sworn was there when he was asleep. When he found nothing but dirt he opened his eyes to look around, only to jump up in surprise when he couldn't find Cynder. He stopped worrying though when he found tracks that matched Cynder's and saw that they showed signs of her taking off, thankfully not in a hurry.

After reassuring himself that Cynder was not hurt, Spyro started to think of where she could have gone. He didn't need to the think long for the sound of wings flapping that was coming closer caught his attention. When he turned to its source he was surprised to see Cynder, but it was not her that made him surprised, it was the fact that she was holding a deer, a big one at that. Out of all of it though what really caught his attention was the grin that was plastered on her face. Spyro feared that if it got any bigger that it would stay that way.

"You best lose that grin or it might stay that way." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it. I saw it when I was flying back and thought I would get us some breakfast to save time. Plus, I thought that I would need to learn how to hunt sooner or later." Cynder responded after she put the deer down and landed.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right."

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Spyro couldn't agree more and joined Cynder.

When they finally finished, both full, the sun had past the horizon. Deciding that they should leave if they were to make it back to the Temple before morning they would need to leave, seeing as how they arrived after dark when they came here. When they left Spyro made sure to grab the book, they wouldn't want to get there and find that they left the main reason they came here in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, a long chapter. I hope that that was entertaining. There were certain parts I had to add to make it funny, like with Ignitus, I couldn't help it. My only real problem was the fact that I couldn't find a good way to end the chapter. Oh and it could have been longer if I decided to depict the entire grove mission but didn't and instead focused on more of Cynder's past, even if it was a little bit. On another note, I need to find a better way to write the chapters names. Sorry this one took so long, not many ideas came to me as I was waiting this chapter therefore, when I write the next I'll wait until I have all of it in my head before I write, so it might be a while, and no, it won't be like some people and wait a whole month, unless I forget to post the chapter and start the next. Places review, thank you for reading**


	8. Studying and Talks

**A/N: We'll I sure hope that the last chapter was entertaining enough. Now, this chapter will be the starting point of KeyBlader Zen's idea plan. The only thing is this, that is going to be a long time before it is completed, like at the end complete. Just so you know, this story will be a two, maybe three, books. This one will end where The Eternal Night ended, the only difference, the ending fight. Hopefully I can make it appeasing to you. Please R &R. And I'm serious, review, I need to know your thoughts on the story, even if you just say 'good', I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, JUST SAY SOMETHING! PLEEEEAAAAAASEEEEEE! I AM BEGGING YOU!**

 **On another note, one where I'm not on my knees begging, from now on I won't be saying the speaking dialogue, you should know it by now, and if you don't understand the simple little quotation things then you need to go back to school, or restart it at least. Thanks, that is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro franchise.**

* * *

The flight was long, longer than either had thought it would take and both had ended up flighing at night, and it was all Spyro's fault.

"I told you we would have just flown straight and not detour around. Now, we are flying at night, my wings hurt, and I am- ~yawn~ tired." Cynder scolded Spyro.

"Well I'm sorry alright. I just thought that we were going the wrong way. There, look. Its the Temple, everyone with in might be asleep, but its the Temple. Happy?" Spyro stated more than asked the last, there wasn't an answer, though he didn't expect one. He was right though, the outlining of the Temple was coming into view.

This didn't sooth Cynder though, she just gave a it, and Spyro, a blank look. She really didn't care, she was tired, cold, and mad. Spyro's 'genius' brain believed that they were going the wrong direction, and she believed him. Luckily they saw the ocean, they were lucky once more when they realized that even though they were going the wrong way they were going towards it, just to the left a 'little' to much.

'Its all his fault, if he hadn't said that I could be in bed, all cozied up next to him.' Cynder thought with a slightly dreamy look, only for it to change into a scowl with her next thought.

'Well, if he thinks that he can sleep next to me he can think again.' Cynder gave a huff and looked away, only to widen her eyes when she thought back over her last. She was acting like she owned him or something. Relaxing a bit, Cynder got back on track.

'Guess all those years living in simi-royalty with everyone a round me bowing down to me and doing as I say in fear is hard to brush off. Oh well, doesn't matter, he isn't sleeping next to me anyway.' With that set in her mind, Cynder kept following behind Spyro.

Soon both landed on the main balcony, silently though, they didn't want to wake the occupants of the Temple, there might be more inside than just Ignitus. As they tip toed through the halls, both heading for their room. But when they past the library they heard snoring. Even though they were tired they decided to see what it was. Before walking in though Spyro put the book that he was still carrying down by the door.

When they got in there and transverse the maze of books that lined the shelves to the snoring's source. What they found almost made them laugh out loud. Seriously, how many times do you see a full grown dragon, sitting on its rear, leaning up against a wall, with a book on its muzzle, which is about to fall off, sleeping, or in this case, snoring.

They were trying to hold their laughter down when Ignitus, who was the subject of their laughter, snorted, and moved his head to the side, causing the book to fall off and land in front of them, its cover upright. After gaining their composure long enough to read it, only to start laughing again, this time louder, causing Ignitus to snort again. Spyro saw it and grabbed Cynder before she could make any more noise and quickly left the library.

When they got outside and made sure the door was closed they let their laughter out.

"D-did you read the b-b-book? I can't believe that h-h-he would re-read that kind of book. E-e-spe-epecially after what I-I was told about h-h-him." Spyro could barely get his words out, he was simply laughing to hard.

"Y-y-yeah." Cynder wasn't doing any better.

A 'Who's there' got their attention. Not knowing what he would do if he saw them, the two dragons made of in a mad dash to their room, Spyro grabbing the book in his mouth on his way.

* * *

Ignitus never knew why but he liked falling asleep in the library. This time though he was awaked by a noise that he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" No one answered so he just assumed that he was just dreaming it and headed off to his bedroom, and not with another thought on the matter.

* * *

When they got to their room and inside they collapsed on the floor, out of breath. They did have quite a ways from the library to the room and they ran the whole way. After regaining their breath they looked at each other, only to start laughing once more. Why they were laughing though, they had no idea.

After calming down once more they set about getting ready for bed. While they were, Cynder saw that the cushions that severed as their bedding. When she saw it she remembered what she told herself. With that on her mind, Cynder set out to keep her self-promise.

Spyro was putting the book he had on the table near the door and was in a room that held some books, most of them were used for his learning, so there wasn't really much there. But there was one book in particular he was looking for, one that discribed the different types of languages. He didn't find it.

'Oh well, I'll look tomorrow, I'm to tired right now.' Spyro thought to himself and started to walk out the door, only to stop and look over the small change. He could have sworn that all of the cushions were all together, now they were separate, divided in half, and Cynder was laying down on the bedding farthest away, her back facing him.

It didn't take a genius to know she was mad, why else would she do this. Though it did leave him puzzled, he honestly thought that they were going the wrong way at first. Spyro didn't really care though, he knew that she liked sleeping next to him, he wouldn't admit it but he liked sleeping next to her.

'Eh, her choice. If she thinks that this is some kind of punishment to me, fine.' Spyro could easily sleep by himself, he would have just liked to have Cynder sleep next to him. He soon noticed though that there was a chill in the air and soon realized that Cynder had opened the balcony door, which was previously closed.

'She is going to get cold. I bet that after I go to sleep she'll come over and try to get warm.' Spyro had a smile as he thought the last. He figured that Cynder would get cold and go snuggle up next to him before the night was over. With that, Spyro made his way over to his bedding for some sleep, he blew out the one candle that was on in the room, for some reason, it was always on, no matter what.

Spyro was right, soon after he laid down and fell asleep Cynder shuddered due to the cold air coming through the door way.

'Why did have to open that door?' Cynder scolded herself. She looked up and looked at the door, only to drop her head back down in defeat. She didn't want to get up and us her already strained muscles to close it. Cynder glanced at Spyro. He was asleep. She didn't want to break her own promise, but she really didn't promise, she just told herself that she wouldn't sleep next to him that night. But then again, there can be changes to a plan.

After some more debate Cynder finally rose and walked over to Spyro.

'Maybe I can just sneak away when the sun rises.' She thought as she checked to see if Spyro was asleep for sure before laying down on his right flank.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when a wing suddenly draped itself over her.

"Thought you might get cold." Came a slightly mumbled voice causing Cynder to freeze. He was awake, had knowledge that she was there, and didn't in any way seem embarrassed by the fact that she _chose_ to sleep next to him.

It was only then that Cynder realized how close she really was to Spyro. The bedding was smaller than before due to her spilting it so when she came over, she had unconsciously laid down closer to Spyro than she ment to. A blush blossomed across her face. Sure it wasn't as close as the previous night before but it was closer than the nights before that.

"You should stop thinking and sleep. Ignitus is going to want a full report tomorrow. We'll need all the rest we can get." Spyro spoke again, this time he was more sleepy due to there being less strength in it. Cynder tried but failed. Her blush kept her up. After some time though Cynder was able to force it down and drifted off to sleep. She never noticed the small smirk on Spyro face.

* * *

Spyro woke first this time, or at least that was what he thought. At first he looked a round, noting that the sun just past the horizon and that Cynder was still under his wing. Cynder was actually awake, she just couldn't work up the will to move, that and she didn't know what to say to Spyro when he woke. Spyro looked to Cynder and thought she was asleep, only to take a second look and saw that her chest, despite being covered by his wing, was rising faster than it would if she was asleep. At first he really didn't care, but he then had a thought that made Spyro gain a mischievous grin. Cynder thought that it would be a punishment if she would sleep separate from him that night.

'She would have been right, I do like sleeping this way.' His plan was simple, since she thought that she could fake sleep and stay next to him, he would embarrass her. Sure it wasn't all big and fancy, but he could get a good laugh out of only real worry he had was the fact that if Cynder got mad enough over it, well, he would have to start worrying about the 'Terror of the Skies' once more.

Spyro moved his head down next to Cynder but stayed out of her visual range. After waiting a moment to see if she knew he was there Spyro spoke in a whisper.

"You know, if you really want to make something work, like perhaps a punishment, maybe you should try to follow through with it." He got the reaction he expected. The moment Spyro spoke Cynder froze, she didn't move, she didn't even breath. She thought Spyro was asleep.

After a few seconds Spyro started to chuckle and got up and walked to the door. When he got there he turned to look at Cynder. She was still there, frozen in place.

"Well come on, breakfast won't catch itself." With that Spyro turned around and opened the door and left.

Cynder didn't know what to do. Not only did Spyro know that she would go and lie down with him last night, he also some how knew that she was awake and that she would be completely embarrassed by the fact that she separated the bedding last night to try to punish him for making them fly longer then needed, had failed, completely. And it was all at her fault. She practically gave all he would need just to embarrass her.

Even though she didn't want to, Cynder got up and followed Spyro, trying to find a way to explain her actions.

* * *

Spyro was on the main balcony when Cynder finally came out.

"About time, I thought you got lost." Spyro said with a chuckle. When Cynder reached him when spoke.

"Spyro, about last night." She was going to continue but Spyro cut her off.

"Let me guess, you were going to sleep away from me because you were mad at me for making us fly farther than needed. But, what you didn't account for, was the fact you opening the door made the room get cold so you thought that you would be warmer sleeping by me." Cynder just stared at him, wondering how, out of all the things he could have said, he was right.

"Uh, yeah." That only made Spyro start to chuckle.

"Cynder, its not like it ment anything. I would have let any of my friends do that if they were cold. We are friends right?" His question made Cynder's stomach drop.

"Yeah, friends." She hate saying that. So much that she looked away.

"Besides, where I'm from we always slept practically on top of each other to keep warm." That got Cynder to laugh a little.

"Come on, we better get something to eat." Cynder said now feeling better now, though she did feel a little sad, Spyro only saw them as didn't say another word as they took off into the sky to hunt.

It didn't take long for them to find some deer, they just figured that due to the Temple being unused before Spyro joined in the fight that the deer moved in since there was no threat to them. Now there was. Each had their own target and dived to get their meal.

Spyro came back up to their original altitude first, carrying an average size buck. When he looked over at Cynder to see if she was successful, only to let out a surprised yelp when she suddenly put the deer she had, which was the same size as his, into his claws, for wing him to adjust both of the deer around so he could hold both easier. When he looked back to ask Cynder what she was doing, only not to see her. Not long though did Cynder show back up, and carrying another deer, this one lager though.

"Cynder, what the hell!" That got Cynder's attention.

"What? I thought that Ignitus might want something to eat." Cynder gestured to the deer she was carrying to show what she ment.

"Well that's nice and all but, why do I have to be the one to carry most of the weight?"

"Because you are the male." Cynder said in a cheery matter-a-fact tone. It did have an effect though.

Spyro didn't know what to say. All he did was open and close his mouth repeatedly. Soon though Spyro just looked away and flew off in the direction of the Temple, completely ignoring the smile that was on Cynder's face.

When they got back to the Temple they saw Ignitus sitting on the main balcony. As they got closer the Fire Guardian noticed their approach. He waited until they landed before speaking.

"Well, if you were just arriving then you flew at night. Which I doubt." Cynder decided to speak first.

"We got here late last night, someone decided to make us take a detour." At this point Cynder looked at Spyro, who looked down in embarrassment. "When we woke this morning we decided to go hunting. And I decided to get you something." Cynder gestured to the lager deer next to her.

"Then thank you. Well, let's eat and we'll talk about what you seen while in the Ancient Forest."

"Oh, Ignitus, for the record, I think it is more like a grove." Spyro said earning a chuckle from Ignitus.

Cynder sat next to Spyro and started eating her meal, the others soon joined her. When they were done and their leavings dispose of they just sat around and watched the sun rise. Not long though Spyro left the balcony. When Ignitus gave Cynder a confused look, but she couldn't give no answer. They didn't have to wait long though, when Spyro came back he was carrying a book with his tail. Cynder recognized it right away. Spyro waited until he was next to the two before speaking.

"Well, you wanted to talk about what we found or seen, here it is." With that Spyro dropped the book in front of Ignitus, who only raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, anything else?" Ignitus asked. This time Cynder spoke.

"No. There was a temple but everything with in that we saw was destroyed. That was all that was left. The only problem is that it is written in a language that we don't know." That caught Ignitus' attention. When he opens tho book he to see what she ment, he let out a gasp.

"This is written in one of the oldest languages know."

"I'm guessing that's old." Spyro said dumbly.

"Yes Spyro it is. The thing though is this, if this is the language I think it is then we may be in luck, but at the same time, we would be out of luck. From what I know, the language is called 'The Prophet's Words' or otherwise known as 'Prophet.' It was used by only those who possessed the ability to hear the words from the Chronicler himself. It was believed the the ones who could hear the Chronicler were his Chosen, but to be exact, his Chosen Prophets. The writings were believed to pass later in the future, and the prophets were told so that we could be ready for them. The only problem though was the fact that we didn't start writing the prophecies until they were almost over, meaning that we only have to latest prophecies. The Prophets were some how forced to forget the others." While Ignitus said this he was flipping through the book. He continued.

"When the all the prophecies that were recorded were put into a book, this one I believe, all other documents were destroyed. It was later found that the Prophets themselves couldn't read what they wrote, so we couldn't translate. Soon after that we found that the ones who could see visions though, with enough studying of the book, could read it. They were later called the 'Seers' or readers as many called them, seeing as that read the book and not see the prophecies." The younger dragons took this information in, Spyro realizing something as he did.

"Wait a minute, Ignitus, you can see visions, does that mean you are a Seer?"

"Yes Spyro it does." Ignitus said looking up at Spyro.

"But like I said, it will take time. A Seer must study the book before it reveals its secrets. But even then, that is where our luck runs out. A Seer can only see the prophecies that choose to reveal themselves. Meaning that even though I can read it, I must wait until it reveals itself to me."

"Like your visions right? They only come to you after you stare into the pool of visions for a period of time."

"Yes, Spyro, that is right." But the two forgot something.

"Hey, could someone explain what you two are talking about?" Cynder asked, jumping in.

"Sorry Cynder, forgot that you didn't know. Ignitus is able to see visions by looking into a pool, not just any pool though. It has to be a special one." Spyro explained.

"So is that why there is that green pool in that room?"

"Yup. That was actually how we found the other Guardians."

"Okay, now I am on track." Turning to Ignitus Cynder continued, "So what do you want is to do while you check put the book, since that is what I guess you are going to do."

"Well, while I look at the book, you two can go to the library and read a book or two, you might find something interesting. And when you do, could you put this in my room?" Ignitus said, handing the book to Spyro.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Unlike you two, I need a little more food to fill me up." Ignitus said with a chuckle and took flight. Both of the younger dragons looked at each other and shrugged. When they left for the library they stopped to put the book in Ignitus' room and then continued on to find something to read.

* * *

They had split up to find something to read, Cynder had already found a book, a graphic novel about some hero that changed the tied of a war. Spyro didn't really care about that. What he was looking for was something that could help change the war that they were really in, and in their favor. He soon ended up finding a book labeled _Finding Inner Self._ It told of the many different types of ways that one could find their inner power that defined them. It gave different examples of others who found d their power and how they used it.

One of them caught Spyro's attention more than the others. It was about a dragonness who lived in a clan that was mostly ran by the females. The dragonness, while young, went to the academy that taught a technique called MMA, or otherwise known as Dragon Kata. The dragonness was thrown out though due to her learning how to summon her hidden power that aloud her to surpass the one other student that she couldn't. Due to this her teacher choose to remove her from the teachings. This did not delude her though, the dragonness continued to learn how to use her hidden power to be able to control her psychic powers, powers that all females within the clan could us, but only on a full moon, even when there was no full moon. She had to practice it until she had complete control. The story about the dragonness ended how Spyro guessed, Malefor had attacked the clan and killed all but the dragonness. Spyro figured that the book was recorded before Malefor was st in the beginning of his war campaign, or else why, or better yet, how was it recorded.

When Spyro was done he put the book up and went looking for Cynder. While he was looking he thought about what he read, not the story, at least not completely. He was thinking about the hidden power that the dragonness was able to find. Maybe he too could find a power that was hidden within him. The thought made Spyro stop. If he wanted to learn, then how?

Spyro changed his search for Cynder to a book, one that might help. He went straight for a section of books that was for anything and everything on the mind. Maybe if he could find ways to learn about himself internally, then he might learn how to become stronger externally.

* * *

Cynder had many things on her mind that wouldn't stop bothering her since she first woke up. She tried thinking about different things to help divert her mind from Spyro, the war, everything. She just wanted to be a youngling, someone who didn't have to worry about the fear of being killed. But even that lead her to think about Spyro.

'But he had a childhood, a good twelve years long childhood. While I had twelve years of hell.' Cynder thought with an irradiated sigh, putting down the book that she had only just started to read, the fifth one. She couldn't blame Spyro, she could only blame Malefor. If he didn't need a dragon to bring him back into the real world then she wouldn't have been taken, sure she might have been dead, but it was better to have your egg crushed then hatch and have to live a life of hell.

Cynder sighed again. She didn't know what to do. So, she decided to seek advice, and seeing as how all her thoughts were always connected to Spyro in some way, Cynder went looking for Ignitus for help. She put the books she had up before leaving, she saw Spyro reading a book, about ten others piled up around him. That only had Cynder chuckling as she left the library.

She found Ignitus where she thought she would, in his room. He was practically ogling at the book. Her laughing fought his attention.

"You know, even great _Seers_ need to take a break." Cynder said after she got Ignitus' attention.

"Yes I was just thinking the same thing." Ignitus said, closing the book.

"At least we know for sure I am a Seer. I have already been able to read a part of one of the prophecies but it had already past."

"What was it about?" Cynder said after some thought.

"It was about when the Temple was attacked and me taking Spyro's egg to hide it. It also told of your egg and how it was taken. It was quite detailed."

"Anything else?"

"No, not much. A few of the words would start to become clear only to blur up again. And yes I know, the word are not blurry, but to me they are. After the first vision the words were all blurry." Ignitus said the last part when he saw Cynder's confused look.

"Hey, if that's what you see then alright by me."

"You want to talk about something but you don't know how to say it. Close the door if you want it to be private." Cynder did as told. "Now tell me, what is bothering you?" Ignitus asked while he closed the book and moved it to the side. Cynder sighed, she knew from what Spyro had told her that Ignitus could read someone easily. And he just did.

"I don't know what to do. Every time I do something or read something then some how I relate it to Spyro, or Malefor, or the war, or Spyro." Cynder said after she sat down in front of the Guardian.

"Cynder, you said Spyro two times. Something tells me that this is more about Spyro than it is anything else." Cynder let out a small squeak of embarrassment.

"Well, must have been an accident." Cynder said shyly while avoiding looking at Ignitus directly.

"Cynder." Was all Ignitus said in an accusing voice.

"Okay, it was a slip up, but, I can help think of Spyro and how he had to fight against the apes because of me, even if it was Malefor's control over me that did it." Cynder said, still looking down.

"Something tells me that it is more than just that." Cynder looked up in surprise.

"H-how?"

"Its a gift Cynder. Now would you mind explaining." Cynder finally relented.

"All right, maybe I feel more for Spyro then I should."

"Who says that you feel for Spyro more than you should?" Ignitus questioned while he laid down, he had a feeling that this would take a while. And he was right, Cynder jumped up and started pacing back and forth while she was ranting, for lack of a better word.

"Me, I do. I mean look at us, I'm ment to be his enemy and I was to kill him, instead I end up finding a way for him to live, which later turns out good for me because he saves my life. Then, when I was ordered by the elders to go and fight Malefor's army alone he ends up defending me and is then sentenced to fight with only me by his side to help, forcing him and his brother to be separated. No matter what has happened it always ends with Spyro getting the short end. First he gets imprisoned, then almost killed, almost gets banished or whatever they would do, oh and let's not for get what the elders did for punishment for him standing up for me, he lost all of his powers, and now we know that the effects are permanent with barely anyway to revers it. And during that entire time I find out that I have feelings for Spyro, the one who I was ment to kill, to fight to the death. Instead I want nothing more than to, to, to jump on him and ride him to the moon." When she finished Cynder was out of breath and was standing where she started taking deep breaths. Ignitus' voice though startled her enough loss her breath again.

"Okay Cynder, let me give you a little advice," at this point Ignitus leaned a little closer, "don't over share." Cynder just stood there, wide eyed looking at Ignitus. She had forgotten who she was talking to.

"Uh, uh, can you, like, forget that I said that." Cynder looked nervous now, she thought that she may have gotten out of hand.

"Yes, let's just leave it at, you love Spyro." Cynder just nodded.

'Now that I think about it, I need to have the rest of that talk with Spyro.' Ignitus thought to himself.

"Now, first, does your love for Spyro feel wrong in anyway other than what you think?" Cynder shook her head. "Have you heard anyone say anything about it to make you think this way?" Another shake. "Then why do you feel this way?"

"That's the thing that has me in such a tumoral though. I had already figured out that I like Spyro and choose to wait until he has shown similar feelings, but waiting made me think of why it is wrong."

"Are these wrongs set in stone like a law?"

"No." Was the barely heard response.

"Then why do you fus over it." His statement took Cynder by surprise.

"If you love Spyro, and you know you do in your gut, then why do you believe that it is wrong. I had a similar experience with this sort of thing before, but I had a law standing between me and the one I loved." Ignitus believed he could show a little bit of his past.

"What do you mean?"

"We Guardians have our own set of laws that we must follow, laws that are more strict than the ones you must follow. One of them happens to be that any Guardian is not aloud to have a Mate, it is believed that a Mate would distract us from our jobs. But that didn't stop Guardians, both male and female, from having a Mate, in secret though. I am one of those dragons. But my Mate died during the war." Cynder felt bad for him, she tried to comfort him but Ignitus stopped her with his next words.

"She died at your claws." Cynder didn't move, she couldn't, how could she. She had killed Ignitus' Mate. But why didn't he try to kill her.

"I see it on your face. I didn't, and still won't try to kill you because I made my Mate a promise before she died, to not hunt you for her death. You see, my Mate was a shadow dragon, like yourself if I'm correct, her scales were Midnight Blue, hence her name, Midnight. She probably could have been called a master of the Shadow element if others liked the secondary elements more. It was her death that led me into exile, it was the only way to keep my promise."

"I don't know if it will help but, I don't remember any midnight blue dragonness on the field of battle. It must have been one of the times that Malefor had control over me." Ignitus Cynder a smile.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. I have to ask you to keep this a secret though, even though she is dead the Elders might try to use this against me any way."

"I'll keep it secret."

"Thank you, now, back to our main topic. Even though I had a law that said I couldn't, I still feel in love and later had a Mate. I went with my gut and confessed. When she agreed, we started to court, or as it was later called dating, in secret, it wasn't hard, we could easily get time alone, all I had to say was that we were planning something for the war. She was my second in command of my force. It was a little harder before the war though, we became Mates during the war. But it was real. There is a reason I am telling you this. That law that all Guardians 'must' follow also goes to the Purple dragon. Meaning if you do tell him that you love him, you must keep it secret."

"It wouldn't matter, he just sees us as friends." Cynder looked away with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, you never know. Cynder, do me a favor, think, do you love him, and if you do, go with it, but remember, take it easy. If Spyro loves you back, then it might take him some time to realize it." That got Cynder to giggle a little. Ignitus started to chuckle at that.

"There, now your happy again. Now go, I still have to see what else the book will reveal to me. And let's keep this entire conversation to us." Cynder nodded and left. Ignitus just sighed and grabbed the book.

'If this keeps up I'll be retiring before I'm a thousand years old.'

* * *

Cynder was walking down the halls of the Temple, a smile on her face. She had finally made a permanent decision. She did love Spyro, and even though there was a law saying that he couldn't have a Mate, she doubted that he would follow it. He was someone who followed their heart, and if he loved her in his heart he would follow it. Cynder just hoped that he did like her enough to love her.

'But he said that they were friends, nothing more.' That thought made Cynder stop. What if he didn't love her, what if he fell for someone else. Cynder just shook her head.

'If he does then I will just have to do what I already said I would and respect his decision.' Cynder knew that she would stay with her choice, even if it ment her heart break.

Cynder didn't feel anymore unwanted thoughts coming to her and decided to go and read once more, only to stop when where stomach growled, maybe she would get something to eat first. With that Cynder went for the nearest exit and took flight.

* * *

Spyro had been at it for hours, and only had little luck. He had found a few useful things that the mind can do. One of them was train physical training _within_ your mind. It ment that after focusing hard enough, one could gain access to a part of their mind dubbed 'Mind-scape,' while there the users body will go into a sleep like state, which also allows the body to gain rest like it would during normal sleep. While in the Mind-scape the user can summon anything to use for their training. While the user may not gain any real physical increase, they do gain knowledge and a how-to on an technique.

And as an added bonus, it let it user use its full capabilities, even if they were taken away.

That had Spyro grinning for a while. That is until he ran out of books on the mind and its capabilities. He didn't find what he was looking for.

Spyro let out a sigh and put the book that he just finished on top of the pile to his right, only to look around and realize that he emptied the entire small section of the books on the mind, all 245 books.

'I should probably put these back up.' With that Spyro got up and put the books he pulled down back up, also realizing how dusty the shelves were.

'Guess this place needs a little cleaning.'

It took some time but Spyro finally put all the books back the way he got them and started to leave the library when a strange wind picked up and knocked a book off a shelf next to Spyro. Spyro looked around. He could have sworn that he saw Cynder walk by and out the door way, closing it behind her. It also felt like the wind came from nowhere at all.

Spyro looked down at the book and saw that it was one of those books that Cynder was reading. It had a picture on it of a two leg warrior welding a sword. The strange thing though was the fact that the sword was on fire. Spyro just chuckled and picked the book up to close it to put it up.

His chuckle stopped short though when he had a thought. He was looking for a hidden power so that he could have an advantage over Malefor's army. But who said it had to be a hidden power that he had within him. Why couldn't he make one instead. He could simply use his elemental powers he already had to make his attacks stronger. If he tried he might be able to somehow infuse his claws, his horns, or even his tail with fire, ice, electricity, or even ground possibly.

'But how would I test it if my powers have been taken.' He then remembered the Mind-scape and how to access it. He would need a little magic, and the only one that he knew with the training was Ignitus, or at least he hoped he did, if not then it would all be a bust. With that thought Spyro put the book up and left the library.

While Spyro was walking to Ignitus' room he thought of what he would need. There were two ways, one was to wait to years meditating, the other was to be forced by magic into the Mind-scape. That one was slightly painful though. But after either of those the user could go there by will easly. His thoughts stopped when he reached the Guardian's room.

When Spyro knocked on it he heard something drop and some angry muttering. Ignitus opened the door and put his head through the opening.

"You better have good news, I could use some." Ignitus said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I think it could be good news." Spyro replied with an nervous voice. Ignitus just motioned him in and closed the door behind Spyro.

"I believe that I found a way to make my attacks stronger when I get my powers back."

"Well that's good. The only problem is that you have no way to test it." Ignitus' normal ever cheery voice gone.

"I found a way to do it, but it requires some magic."

"If you are talking about the Mind-scape, forget it." Ignitus deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt you, I won't do it." Ignitus turned and started to move his possessions around.

"And I know that. And I'm willing to take the pain, to its fullest.

"Why?" Now Ignitus asked simply, his back still facing Spyro.

"To protect Cynder." His words stopped Ignitus flat. His words also made Spyro freeze. He didn't even mean to say that, but when he saw Ignitus move his head slightly to look at him he continued on best he could.

"When we went and got the book she was doing most of the fighting and because of that she took most of the damage. I want to return the favor, and with this ability I could easily practice what I want to so that when I got my powers back I could do that, but with more power, which would also help out during the war." Spyro said with his head held high.

"There's more than that, isn't there." It wasn't a question. It also made Spyro go sheepish and look away. Ignitus didn't move though.

"Well, I thought about what you said and, after coming to the terms of many different things, found that I might like Cynder enough to love her." By the time Spyro finished his voice had turned into a whisper.

Ignitus just shook his head, not that Spyro could see with his head down, chuckling to himself.

'Both love each other they just don't know it, oh what am I going to do Midnight?' Ignitus asked his fallen Mate. Turning around to face Spyro fully Ignitus spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it, but it won't be fun." Looking up, Spyro looked relieved.

"But why?" All Ignitus did was touch the neckless he had.

"This is why. In truth it was a gift from my late Mate, she died during the war. I would have done anything for her, even fight Malefor myself without any help to get to her. But when you return back to your body we need to have another talk." Spyro just nodded.

Ignitus stood on his back legs and clasped his foreclaws together, a strange red energy appeared around them, said energy want to his right claw as he separated them and leaned forward and put it on Spyro's head. When he did Spyro felt like his body was on fire, like it was being torn and then put back together. The worse part, he didn't blackout, he had to endure the pain. It lasted for a while' but soon Spyro's vision blurred and went white and his body collapsed.

Ignitus sighed and put Spyro on his bed and went back to the book to see if it would finish revealing the vision it was showing when Spyro knocked. When he opened the book to the page he was on his vision was blocked by a white light. It seamed luck was on his side.

* * *

Spyro woke with a start and looked around. He wasn't in Ignitus room, he wasn't anywhere. It was all white. Just like when DS, (Dark Spyro for those of you who forgot), brought him into his mind.

"'How the hell did you get here?"' Spyro turned and looked at the voice's source. DS was standing there, with an confused look on his face.

"It must have worked."

"'What worked?"' Spyro decided it wouldn't hurt to explain.

"I was looking for a technique to use for the war and instead, I think that I might be able to create my own using my elements but the only problem is that I can't access my powers." Spyro looked around. "But now I can."

"'What do you mean?"' DS asked.

Spyro just answered by turning around and started breathing fire, like he never lost the ability to.

"'Didn't expect that."' DS mumbled. "'What do you have planned then?"' Spyro decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him, he just hoped that he didn't regret it later.

"I believe that there might be a way for me make my physical attacks stronger by infusing my elements with then. Like covering my claws with fire to do more damage."

"'Huh, good plan. But how do believe you can achieve that?"' DS had a smirk on his face, believing that he had a good enough point.

"Simple, in a book on the mind I was reading mentioned two legged people who once were able to control four different elements, but they all died off years ago. One of their 'clans as they called it could control fire, and move it at their will. The people even taught a few of the dragons how to do this as well, but not many learned it. The dragons found the four different clans on an undiscovered land and became afraid of them and wiped them out." Spyro's little speach actually caught DS by surprise.

"'So what do you plan on to do this?"'

"Well, when I was leaving the library a book was knocked down and a picture was on the page it opened to. The picture had a sword and it's blade was covered by fire and then everything else just feel in place."

"'So what now? How are you going to achieve the ability to control fire if all of the ones who knew how to are probably dead by now?"'

"The book told me how." Spyro said simply. DS just sighed and ran a paw down his face.

"'Have you ever thought it was harder than that?"' Spyro just stared at him like an idiot. DS's eye twitched.

"'Alright, whatever. I don't care. Go kill yourself. I'm gone."' With that DS walked off.

Spyro just shrugged and sat down to meditate. The book that informed Spyro about the element controlling clans pointed him to a book that told how to gain that power. One of the first way was to meditate on the element and to focus on the element and to learn all you could of it. To know how it moves, what it consumes, how it came to be, and, eventually, how it is destroyed into nothing, only to start again.

His main focus was fire, seeing as that was Spyro's favored element, his second was earth.

Spyro let out a sigh. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Cynder was already heading back when she saw figures heading towards the Temple. They could easily be made out as dragons. At first Cynder thought that they were the rest of the Guardians but then realized that there were more then three dragons. After pondering for a moment, Cynder flew to the Temple faster than before.

When she got there Cynder went straight for Ignitus, who was still in his room. Cynder just barged right in. Ignitus was actually about to leave when his door opened and hit him in his face.

"Ow, what the fuck," Ignitus didn't mean for it to slip, he couldn't help it. "Cynder, why?" Ignitus asked when he saw Cynder.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that you should know that there are dragons heading towards the Temple."

"Well it probably just the other Guardians." His voice was slightly altered due to his claws rubbing his nose, which now felt like it was bruising.

'Cynder sure wanted that door open.' Cynder continued, not missing a beat.

"I thought so to, but there are more than three dragons." At that time they heard said dragons landing on the main balcony. Ignitus looked to Cynder.

"Well then, let us go meet our guest." When they started to leave though Spyro woke up.

"Wow, I have one heck of an headache." Cynder and Ignitus turned and looked at him.

"Well you get one the first time." Ignitus said. Cynder was curious as to why Spyro was on Ignitus' bed.

"Wait, why is Spyro here?" Ignitus answered her.

"We were testing an technique that would help Spyro do something and the effects render him unconscious." Cynder just gave a him a look that said 'okay, whatever'.

"What are you two doing?" Spyro decided to jump it. He walked over to them why Ignitus replied.

"We were just going to go and greet our guest." Spyro just nodded and followed as they left and went to the main balcony.

When they got there they were stopped by an mumbling and annoyed Terrador. When Terrador saw them he stopped and just gave a blank face.

"The Elder is here with his body guards." He deadpanned.

"You've got to be kidding?" Spyro asked.

"No, he's not." Came a voice from the balcony. Terrador moved so the other three could see who it was.

There stood the Elder that had taken Spyro's powers. His two guards behind him. Volteer and Cyril were off to the side, both had the same look as Terrador.

"Well this is a surprise, two dragons disobeying direct orders." The Elder said.

"Guards, arrest them." Before they could move though Ignitus stepped in.

"Now hold it, you said that they must fight Malefor's army alone, you never said that they couldn't take missions. And that is what they are doing. The only reason they are here now is because they are waiting for another mission from me."

"You are right about that, but do tell, what _mission_ are they waiting for." The Elder had a angry look on his face due to having his own word turned against him.

"Why don't we go inside, it would be more comfortable and there is a storm coming." He was right, there were dark clouds starting to hang over them. Once inside and everyone was settled in the 'rec room's as it was called, everyone was sitting in a circle, Ignitus, who was sitting on the opposite side of the Elder, he had the three other Guardians on his right, the younger dragons on the left. The Elder's guards sat on either side of him, finally spoke.

When we first arrived I allowed Spyro and Cynder to stay here for the night then had them leave the next morning to go to the Ancient Forest to find information on the whereabouts of the Chronicler." He was cut off though by the Elder.

"Why are you looking for the Chronicler?" Spyro spoke before Ignitus could, he believed it was best to keep somethings secret.

"We believe that the Chronicler holds information that would prove vital to help win the war." The Elder eyed him suspiciously.

"And how did you come across this information?" The Elder thought he had one on him.

"Spyro had a vision during the time we were unconscious. It told him that the key to win the war rested with the Chronicler." Cynder was the one who spoke. She happened to catch on to what Spyro was doing.

"A vision?" It sounded more like the Elder was doubting it. Spyro started again.

"Yep, can't remember much but it was mostly about finding the Chronicler."

"Fine, whatever. Get back to Ignitus, you two are driving me crazy with you changing of who's talking." The two shared smile, happy to get on his nerves.

"Yes, well, they said that they found an old temple that had a book in it that, after some studying, revealed the possible location of the Chronicler." Ignitus said, which set both Spyro and Cynder off.

"It did, where?" They both said at once.

"The Chronicler is on an island named White Isle. The only problem is that no one knows where it is."

"That's not true." Cyril said. "I might know someone who knows where it is."

"If you're talking about Scratch and Sniff, then forget it." Volteer said.

"This is why I waited until they returned, they might have been able to help." Ignitus whispered to Spyro and Cynder, Spyro nodded but Cynder had a thoughtful look on her face, only to brighten up in realization.

"I know those two." When the others gave her a questioning look she elaborated.

"When I was only a year or two old, Gaul was ordered to try to make a treaty with the Scavengers. During that time though I was troublesome so Gaul brought me along to keep an eye on me, he brought my caretaker, a slave mole, too. This was all before dark magic was forced into me." Cynder added the last part when she saw the confused look of the others.

"While Gaul was negotiating with the Scavengers leaders I got bored and sneaked off, dragging my caretaker along with me. We ended up in the captain's cabin on one of the ships. It had a picture of the leaders which made me laugh due to them being just a couple of patriots. There was also maps on the desk. One of them might tell us what we need to know."

"So you would be able to find your way to the maps?" Cyril asked.

"Maybe, that was ten years ago." Spyro realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, are you wanting us to go and attack the Scavengers just for a map!" Spyro all but yelled.

"Oh, no, nonono. I just want you to dress up as outlaws and lie, cheat, and possibly kill to get the maps." Cyril said calmly, despite all of the disturbed looks on the others faces, all but Cynder that is.

"I'm in." Cynder said. Spyro looked at Cynder like she was crazy.

"You mean that you're willing to do those things." Cynder just looked at him and raise an eyebrow.

"You say that after all that I told you about my past." Spyro gained a thoughtful look that later turned into one that said 'I agree with you there.'

"Alright, I guess I'm in."

"Wait a minute here, are you saying that you are willing to do those things, things that only law breakers, or outlaws do." The Elder said.

"Well that would make you happy wouldn't it. Then you could call us outlaws. You already think we are, don't lie. To you I'm one because of what I was forced to do and I still have to pay punishment for it. Spyro is because he simply stood up for me." The Elder didn't have a reply for that one.

"Fine, whatever, go and get yourselfs killed. I was going to ask you Guardians to come back to Warfang, but I can now see that you are not. Let's go." With that he and to two guards left, the storm was still on it's way but it seemed that it would hit later that night.

When he was sure that they were gone Terrador spoke.

"Alright, what's the real plan."

"That is the plan." Cyril simply stated.

"You're kidding?" Terrador hoped they were joking. Spyro answered him.

"Nope, the only lie was me having a vision." Terrador just gave a look of disbelief.

"How about this. Ignitus, you take Terrador and Volteer and explain what has happened since we got here while Cynder, Cyril, and I go come up with a plan." Spyro all but ordered.

"Alright, sounds good. Come on you two." Ignitus said, leaving no room for argument and walked down a hall.

"Let's go to my room, even if we had a plan we still need something else, and I have what I need in my room." Cyril said as he walked down a different hall, the younger dragons right behind him.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Spyro asked. They were in Cyril's room, which had a bed and desk in the far right corner, a door on the left, and a circle of cushions in the center. The whole room was different colors of blue with books lining the walls.

"Let's start with what know and build from there." Cynder replied. Cyril gave the list.

"We need to get the map from Scavengers, you've been on their lead ship and might remember the way, and the Elder thinks we're crazy." Spyro and Cynder laughed at the last part.

"Now we just need a way in and a way to get past the pirates." Spyro inquired.

"That's simple." Cyril said, getting the younger dragons attention. "Every first of the month the is a, well, tournament held where two will fight to the death. One is a volunteer while the other is forcefully taken. There are multiple fights that last all day. The crowd normally wagers money on who wins." Both Spyro and Cynder had wide eyes at that. Cyril acted like he never saw it and continued.

"Now, in order to get past the pirates, you would need to look like one of the visitors, who are any type of bad guys. Murders, theifs, rapers even. All kinds go to watch the fights. So to get by, you are going to need to look the part. And don't worry about them suspecting you for being to young and dragons. I had to sneak in there once for information that I had to get from my contact, who was actually a dragon no older than eleven. She was a their, later, a killer. Though most of her jobs were contacts by other dragons. If you think about it though, it's quite smart. No one would suspect a young dragonness of stealing their money. That was actually back when I was still in training for becoming a Guardian, no older that nineteen myself."

"So when you said dress up, you meant dress up." Cynder stated more than asked, which Cyril nodded.

"Truthfully though, you'll need to improvise when you get there. All I can do is give the things you'll need to look the part, after that it's one you. If anything you'll need to leave tomorrow at noon and get to the Fellmuth Arena where the Pirate Fleet is going to be docked. You won't be able to get in until the day after so you'll need to get a room for the night. I'll see to it that you have enough gold to pay for when you get there. Now come." With that Cyril got up and walked to the door in the back of his room, Spyro and Cynder following.

When they got inside Spyro and Cynder were surprised to see that it was full of armor and weapons, all different sizes and colors. Not to count the fact that the armor and weapons were on shelves that seemed endless. Cyril stood to the side to let Cynder and Spyro to see better.

"You should be able to use the items here to look more like an outlaw or something." Cyril turned to Spyro. "When you are done go to Ignitus. He's better with magic than the rest of us so I'll have him change the color of your scales. Before you leave tomorrow well have another talk. There are some more things to tell you so you'll know what to expect. I'll go and tell the others what we have planned, though it is not much." With that Cyril turned and left, the door to his room could be heard open and close.

Spyro and Cynder looked around the room.

"Well, let's get started." Spyro said. Cynder just nodded.

'This might take a while.' Both thouht at the same time.

* * *

They had been looking around for a while when Spyro finally found what he liked. It was after he realized that the armor was real that he came up with a plan to protect his weak points. He found that sense he had to look like an outlaw he couldn't wear a complete set of armor, which was useful because he could still move freely.

He was wearing a steel helmet that covered all but his eyes and muzzle and stopped at the top of his neck, not to add the fact that his horns and spines easily fit. He had a leather left shoulder pad attached to a belt that wrapped around his stomach behind his wings with a couple of pouches on the right side and a satchel on his left. The shoulder piece also had a part that wrapped around his neck and traveled up some so his lower neck was guarded. Spyro also had a couple of forpaw steel gauntlets, the right side had a blade that would come out and lock in place for combat and could easily retact for mobility. He also found a weapon for his tail, a two sided blade to help in combat, seeing as he only had club on the end of his tail. When it was fastened on it covered the top of his tail with armor at the end.

When he was going to find Cynder to see what she thought of it, Spyro found a pair of matching steel back leggings that attached to his belt and covered most of his rear so his main blind spot was protected. Most of his armor was a dark gray or black. The leather, pouches, and satchel was black surprisingly, the pouches and satchel also had a flap and buckle to keep it closed.

When Spyro did find Cynder had stopped flat. Cynder was wearing complete black leather armor that hugged her body. The gauntlets had straps on the back and left space at her joints so she could easily move around, they also seemed to attach to the chest armor. The chest armor was split in two, a left side and a right side with a belt going from Cynder's left shoulder to behind her right leg with multiple pouches adorning it similar to his two. While her chest area was covered, most of her back half was left open aside from her back legs and upper back, which had a piece of leather attached to the chest armor that had a belt wraped around her stomach to hold it in place. Her back legs had less armor than anything else but left space around the joints for movement. Cynder's tail also had armor that traveled from the base to her tail to the end with the leather in individual pieces that overlaped and attach with each other to allow easy movement. It did leave room around her wings, which was the only thing aside from her blades unarmed, so she could fly easily. She didn't have a helmet so her head was visible and the upper half of her neck was too. Cynder had her back to Spyro and was fastening a piece of armor so she didn't see Spyro practicality ogling at her.

When Cynder started to turn around Spyro shook his head to clear it. He didn't want Cynderto think that he was spying on her. Cynder jumped a little when she saw Spyro.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for you to see if you were done." Spyro apologize with a chuckle.

"Well, just don't sneak up on me like that." Cynder scolded him, then she gained a sly smirk when she realized that he staring at her. Maybe he did like her, just to scared to admit.

"Come on. The Guardians are probably wandering where we are." Cynder said while walking by Spyro to leave. She stopped and glanced back.

"You good in that armor by the way." With that Cynder continued.

'Yeah, you to Cynder.' Spyro thought and followed Cynder out of the seemingly endless rows of armor and weapons.

* * *

They found the Guardians talking on the main balcony. They decided to wait until they were done before speaking and sat down near them.

"The villages that I found and told to go to Warfang said they would but after my recon I went back to the villages and found the empty. When I got to the city I found that not a single dragon had made it there." Terrador said. Ignitus looked troubled.

"This is not good. Does your recon have anything that might shed light on this?" Ignitus questioned. Terrador spoke again.

"Maybe. The apes are going to Malefor's Mountain. Apparently their king is having them regroup there. I would believe that they attacked the villages after I left but the villages had no damage of battle. And it turns out that the apes are waiting until the Night of Eternal Darkness. I found that Malefor hasn't fully returned. He is waiting until then to make a spiritual appearance then reconstruct his physical body with magic." Cynder decided to jump in.

"That could be while they took the dark energy out of me." Her voice startled the Guardians.

"Oh, we didn't see you two there." Ignitus said. He then remembed all of what Cynder said when she first woke up at Warfang.

"You might be right."

"Hey Ignitus, has the book revealed anything on this subject?" Spyro asked changing the subject.

"No Spyro, it didn't. So it really showed me were things that had already happened. Only certain things like you and Cynder talking with a ghostly figure, who I can only guess is the Chronicler, which then showed the name of that island. It showed a few other things, not much, but it was of the near future."

"About what?" Spyro was talking about the near future.

"Uh, just what leads you to finding the Chronicler." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. Ignitus saw what was to happen in a couple of days but he felt that if Spyro knew then it would change, and even though it would hurt him it had to happen or else he would never reach his true potential. He also saw something else, a clash between him and the parasite with in him. Ignitus felt that if the things that led him to that then the parasite would destroy him.

Spyro knew there was more. But he also knew that Ignitus did the things he did for a reason so he just left alone.

"Well, Cyril wanted me to do something for you Spyro, so why don't the rest of you go and get something to eat." The other three Guardians nodded and took flight to hunt but Cynder decided to stay.

"Would you mind if I stay, I was wanting to see what he would look like when you were done?" Cynder asked. Ignitus chuckled.

"Let me guess, Cyrill said it where you both could hear. Don't answer that, I knew he might. Spyro, step forward please. Before you ask I already have a color picked for you. You'll be able to create a better back story if others ask. Also this should only last for a few days, three at least." Spyro just nodded, he didn't even know what he was talking about by 'back story'.

When Spyro stepped forward Ignitus did something similar to before when he used magic, which was simply raise a paw, which was glowing a gray color and put it over Spyro's head. Like water washing over him, Spyro's scales changed colors starting from his head and ended at his tail. When it was over Spyro looked at himself a d realized that even his back spines changed. His main color was a smokey gray while his spines, horns, and underbelly was a lighter gray. That also was the same for his wings while the leather-like area between his wing fingers was black.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Ignitus mumbled to himself, but Spyro heard.

"Wait, what!" Spyro stopped looking over himself and looked at Ignitus with wide eyes.

"Well, normally there are set backs with changing one's color let alone changing another's.

Spyro felt his eye twitch. Ignitus didn't even know if it would work. And what set backs.

While Spyro was having trust issues Cynder was looking over Spyro's new color.

'I hope this isn't permanent, I like his normal purple more.' Cynder thought then remembered what Ignitus said about it only lasting a few days. Another thought came to mind, why a dark color? Cynder decided to ask.

"Hey Ignitus, why a dark color?" Ignitus was glad that Cynder spoke, it distracted him from feeling guilty about not telling Spyro the possible faults of the spell.

"Well, since you are going to a outlaw controlled area I thought that a back story would be easier with a dark color." Spyro finally got out of his little hate rant with in his head and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same." Spyro stated.

"With a dark color then others will believe that you are a shadow dragon, and since most dragons hate or dislike the secondary elements, the shadow above others, you could tell others that your college cast you out for being one and were forced to survive the wilds and learned only to hate others because the way that they treated you. Thus, turning into an outlaw. Later teaming up with another shadow dragon." His words did have reason so Spyro was going to say something but Ignitus continued.

"Which is were a problem lies. Others would assume that you two are a couple, so I would recommend that you play along, it might help get past certain barriers, like others hitting on you." Ignitus knew he was starting something and grinned when he saw their reactions.

Both Spyro and Cynder were surprised by what Ignitus said. Sure they each wouldn't mind being with each other that way, not that they knew that the other was thinking the same, but the way Ignitus said it made it seem like they should just confess and get it over with. Cynder was the first to speak.

"What are you saying exactly?" Ignitus sighed internally, he actually hoped for something else, like a confession perhaps. But nope.

"What I'm saying is that if you two pose as a couple it could keep others from bothering you, that or pose as siblings, though the way you two act they wouldn't buy that." Ignitus turned his head away, he didn't need to see their reactions to that, he knew he had something started and it been a long time since he had this much fun so it was unlikely that he would stop.

Their reactions were the same, denial. Both were tripping over their words trying to say that they didn't feel that way even though they did. They just weren't ready to say it. While they were verbally denying it they were mentally cursing Ignitus name for trying to reveal their secret, even though he knew them both. Ignitus sighed, he was tired of them constantly blabbing, not to add to the point he was hungry.

"Look, I'm hungry and I bet that you are two Spyro so why don't you and I go hunting. And Cynder," he was going to continue but she did so for him.

"I'll just go inside." With that she turned and walked inside, a little fast walk, she waembarrassed and didn't want to be again any time soon.

Ignitus and Spyro took to the skies, Spyro was having a harder time due to his armor but got used to it fairly quickly. He had his head down mostly and followed Ignitus. When he did raise his head he found that they were lining up with the other Guardians.

"Spyro, is that you?" It was Terrador, he pulled back from the front to talk to Spyro.

"I remember Cyrill asking Ignitus to change your color for the upcoming job, guess he already did so." He looked forward then back at Spyro.

"You never hunted like this before have you, wait, don't you and that brother of yours eat bugs?" Spyro nodded at that.

"Yeah but I learned how to hunt."

"Oh, good. Never like this though. Just follow us and when we dive to catch a deer just follow and do the same. Just be sure to pick one that someone else hasn't." With that Terrador flew back up to the front but stayed behind Ignitus who took his spot.

Spyro fell in line with the rest easily. He just copied what the others were doing, which was to follow Ignitus slightly off to the side at the same elevation. He took to the right seeing as Volteer and Cyril were on the left and got behind Terrador but stayed a little to the right more. The flying position they were in reminded him of when he saw birds fly through the sky.

Ignitus soon saw a heard of deer and angled himself to intercept, the others doing the same. Spyro found out that flying the way they were was harder than he thought but caught on pretty fast. When Ignitus dove for the deer Spyro was ready. He chose one off to the side a little. When they came back up all but Spyro came back up with two deer, he just had one. He didn't need to eat as much. Soon they were back at the Temple and on the main balcony eating their catch.

* * *

While the others were hunting Cynder was walking through the halls of the Temple, mostly thinking about what she and Spyro were going to be doing when they get to the Fullmuth Arena.

They would need to recon the area to look for openings so they could sneak away and get to the captain's cabin to find the map. Her thoughts then went to the way that she and Spyro needed to act. Cynder could only think of one. Spyro's armor attire made him looks like a marauder or something while she looked like a thief, seeing and her armor was dark and didn't make much sound. If fact Cynder could swear that it actually made her almost soundless. Cynder just decided to think about that later.

After some more thought Cynder found herself thinking about what Ignitus said. Did she and Spyro really act like they were a couple and even if they didn't how would that help them when they were out there trying to get the map. Maybe Ignitus was just trying to get her and Spyro together. Cynder huffed at the thought.

'If he was then why did he think it was funny?' Cynder thought. But that was thrown out. Maybe he was just a old one wanting to have a little fun. After a few moments Cynder had a strange thought, how old is Ignitus?

Cynder heard something landing on the main balcony so she figured that she may as well go and ask. She had nothing better to do.

With that Cynder made her way to the balcony.

* * *

They were already wait when Cynder showed up. She was a bit surprised to find them all there but got over it quickly and walked over to Spyro, who had his helmet off so he could eat easier, and sat down next to him. Spyro didn't realize that Cynder was there so she waited until he was done.

When Spyro was finished, which was quick despite the deer being quite large, and removed the leavings and cleaned the blood off of himself is when he realized that Cynder was next to him. He just looked at her with wide eyes while she just stared at him.

"Uh, didn't see you there Cynder." Spyro said after he regained his composure.

"Not surprising. The armor she is wearing is enchanted for anything a their would need. Silent movements, makes the wear able to steal something out of a pocket without the owners knowledge, quite a few other things as well. Oh, I think that it also does something to increase the attack of it's wearer." Cyril said, never looking up from his meal, causing both the young dragons to look at him. Cynder filled her head to the side.

"How did you get it?" Cyril looked at her.

"An old friend asked me to hold onto it when she grew out of it. Which is strange though. It was bigger the last time I saw it." Cyril looked thoughtful for a moment, that is until Volteer spoke.

"Is this that same friend that you caught stealing that neckless from that governor what's-his-name?" Cyril nodded.

"Yup. She later made me a deal that would make her my informant." Cyril looked away in thought again.

"Oh that's right. She said that the armor was enchanted to fit it's wear up to a certain point, which normally ends around the age of sixteen I think. The armor is also enchanted to choose it's wearer. Truthfully if not for that symbol on the front I probably wouldn't have noticed it." Cyril was right. There was a symbol on the chest armor that depicted a dragon standing on it's back legs while being shrouded in shadow.

"What ever happened to her?" Ignitus asked. He had already finished and disposed of the remains and cleaned himself.

"Well, she joined the division I was leader during the war but had to leave after the mating season. Apparently she couldn't with hold her desires and became gravid. She said that she was going to join one of the villages that later joined another village that went missing. At least that was the rumor. Frankly I believe that they all went and found some kind of hidden sanctuary." Terrador jumped in, like Ignitus he was done and cleaned.

"Why is that?" Cyril looked at him.

"Before they disappeared she sent me a letter saying that they were moving around a lot to avoid detection. She said that the leader had found something. She didn't say what but she did say, 'remember the arena.' What she mentioned was that when I had to sneak I to the Fullmuth Arena we had to seek refuge to hide from guards. We ended up finding a hidden place that was apparently went missing and never found. I believe that she was telling me that the leader of her group had found a hidden sanctuary to hide in." Terrador looked down in thought

"Now that I think about it. Those villages might have done the same. To try to hide until this all blows over."

"It would be smart. Others might have even done the same long ago. You knew all of the reports of missing villagers, even groups that fled from cities disappearing." Volteer said. Ignitus sighed.

"It wouldn't matter now, they went into hiding to wait until this all blow over for a reason so until we rid this world of Malefor they will stay that way." Ignitus' words had meaning so the others let it go. Cynder nodded, agreeing with him and turned to Spyro to get his attention.

"Spyro, while you were hunting I was thinking of what we need to do when we get to the Arena tomorrow. When we get there we should look around and keep our ears open. We might see or hear something that would help us out." Cynder looked down, she wasn't sure how to say the next part but went ahead anyway.

"I thought about what Ignitus said and he is right. We could pretend to be a couple. It would help throw off some attention and might even be useful later on." Spyro wasn't sure by what Cynder meant but it did feel embarrassing. He looked around for something to distract himself with and found that the sun was halfway past the horizon.

"Well, that's a good idea but we should probably go to sleep. Cyril did say that he had more to talk to us about so we need to get some sleep so we'll up tomorrow morning." His words caused Cynder to looked up and the first thing she saw was Spyro's eyes and realized that his eyes stayed the same. She just didn't see them earlier because his helmet, despite not fully covering them, could still hide his eyes.

Cynder nodded when Spyro was finished and turned and went inside, Spyro right behind her after grabbing his helmet and putting it on.

The Guardians stood by and watched on while the younger dragon talked. Cyril was the first to speak after they left.

"Ignitus, are they-" Ignitus cut him off.

"Yup." He simply said. Volteer spoke next.

"But they don't even realize that they-" Ignitus interrupted again.

"Nope." He said

"Wow, that's sad, but at the same time, it seems exciting." Cyril said. Ignitus and Volteer just nodded.

They understood why he meant. Both Cynder and Spyro loved each other, even showed the signs bright as day, but they just didn't realize what the other was saying, even if they didn't mean to say it. It was enough to give one a headache.

Terrador didn't have a clue what the other Guardians were talking about. It just went over his head.

"We should probably go to bed as well." The others agreed with him and soon all four were in their own rooms fast asleep.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were in their room getting ready for bed. By this they were taking off the armor they were wearing. They had a feeling that it would be uncomfortable to sleep with it on.

When they were done they laid down, not even bothering to list the bedding back together, they would be sleeping close enough to not need it. Despite this though Spyro made sure they there was room between them. He didn't want to make Cynder uncomfortable since he didn't know what her feelings were yet. They didn't even think about sleeping a part. They grew accustom to sleeping next to each other to the point that it would be uncomfortable to be apart. Though both Spyro and Cynder just thought that the other just did it now though because of them thinking it was like a friendly thing.

If only they knew how much of a lie that was.

Neither spoke. Spyro didn't even put his wing over Cynder. They just stayed quiet, silently going over what was going to happen the next few days. Cynder's exhaustion soon caught up to her and she fell asleep. Spyro, after realizing that Cynder feel asleep was about to do the same when he remembered that if he went into his Mind-scape his body would rest as it should while he continued to train himself within his mind. With that last thought Spyro thought about how do do it on his own as he read and soon felt his body go to sleep while his mind continued to work, though slower now so it to could gain rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry this this chapter took so long. I kept running into set backs that didn't give me a chance to read for two weeks about and then I had the problem of finding a good ending part, which is honestly the reason while this chapter is so long. I also have decided to make the chapters all set least ten thousand word or more. This number may increase later on, I don't know. And to the part about Ignitus living for a thousand years, in my story dragons can live for ten thousand years.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading.**


	9. Preparing for Flight

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for y'all. I have been having people asking or having problems with the rape thing. Just to shout out about it, one it's my story, I can choose what it has in it. Now, just to clear it all up, the only one to get raped, or technically raped seeing as her friend stopped the tallest, was the dragonness in Spyro's vision, which might I add were all past events that happened the Spyro's ancestors. I just want to clear that up. Sorry if I sounded rude. Please R &R.**

 **You should know the speaking thing by now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or its franchise. (I also realized that the blade Spyro has on his foreleg is similar to the hidden blade on Assassin's Creed so, no! I don't own Assassin's Creed.)**

* * *

Spyro woke up first. And surprisingly early at that. So early the sun hadn't even began to rise, though you could tell that it was just about to start, but only of you looked closely.

Spyro looked around. He never really did wake up at night so he was interested at the way the world would look at night. And the best way to do that would be to go flying. The only reason Spyro was doing this was because he felt he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He wasn't tired, at all.

Sure he was technically up all night in his head and to him it felt almost like he never fell asleep. And for some reason, he never felt better.

After making sure that Cynder was asleep, he didn't want to wake her and suffer her wrath. That would force Spyro to halt many of his future plans. Spyro made his way to the balcony that led from his room and took flight off into the early morning sky.

As Spyro flew and enjoyed the way the sky looked with the sun not even peaking over the horizon but it's rays going across the sky, he thought about what he experienced while he was in his Mind-scape.

Once more DS bothered him for a while before finally leaving him alone. Spyro did as he did the last time and simply meditated on fire. He focused on what it was and where it came from and everything else that came to mind. Nothing happened. It was only just before he, 'woke up', that something happened.

Spyro finally started to stop focusing on the fire as it was and focused on the fire within him. When he did he felt something light up inside of him, like a small flame that increased in heat and size as it flowed through his body, his mind's body that is. He would have tried to manipulate it but then he had to wake up.

Spyro was excited about it though. He started to find what he was looking for. Before Spyro had another thought though, he remembered what the book with the ancient people in it said, the monks, as it called them, had to first fully understand the element that they controlled before even attempting to move it around.

But maybe that was what he was missing. Before he was trying to control the fire without knowing where it was. Now, he did. Maybe next time he could do the same and then try to understand the fire.

Spyro nodded and looked to the sky once more. He saw that the sun was now starting to rise so Spyro decided to turn back to the Temple. When he landed on his balcony as quietly as possible Spyro checked on Cynder to make sure she was asleep still.

She was.

Spyro saw that he would have to wait until she woke before doing anything. Or he could go to the library and look for books that would help tell him how to act or at least what to expect. After making sure Cynder was asleep once more Spyro sneaked out the door and walked to the library and started searching. He found one book that might be helpful, there might have been more but for now, he would just stick with one. It was simply called, _Laws._ All Spyro needed to do was to read it and simply do the opposite.

Hopefully.

There was probably more to it that that but that could come later. Besides, this could be useful late on in life.

* * *

Cynder yawed and stretched. When she looked over for Spyro though she couldn't find him. She did find his armor so he couldn't have gone to far. She decided to go look for him around the Temple. She donned her armor before leaving. It would help get used to it by wearing it more often.

She didn't need to look long. Cynder found Spyro reading a book in the library. Though she did have to take a second look. She forgot that Ignitus changed his color. The only reason she recognized him was because of his eyes. There wasn't much light in the library aside from a lone candle that Spyro had beside him to read by. His eyes though practically glowed in the dark. It was sort of creepy if you thought about it. If you were in pitch dark and a pair of glowing purple eyes just appeared right in front of you, well, Cynder was sure that anyone would run.

Shaking her thoughts away Cynder approached Spyro. She was curious as to what he was reading. When she saw the cover though Cynder raised and eye brow.

"Really Spyro."

"Yup." He said like he already knew she was there. Cynder's brow never fell.

"Okay, why?" Spyro turned a page.

"It's basically a do's and don't's book. If you think about it, wouldn't you want to knew the laws before going and acting like we're outlaws." Spyro had a point there. Cynder wondered of there was anything else that might help.

"Is there anything else that would help?" Cynder asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Now that I think about it, no. We'll just have to observe others when we get there to get a better sense of how we should act." Cynder just sighed at that. Suddenly there was a loud thump coming from the walls. Probably originating from one of the rooms.

Spyro just looked up then closed the book and put it back. He read enough. What he didn't realize though was the part he was just about to get to told of the laws that the purple dragon had to follow. He hadn't even got to the more common laws, just the ones that basically said, 'do this and die or never see the light of day again.' So in the end Spyro didn't find something that might end keeping him out of trouble.

"Don't worry about that. It was just Volteer rolling off his bed. He does it almost every morning." Spyro said as he past Cynder heading for the door. Before he left though he looked back at Cynder.

"You coming, breakfast isn't going to catch itself." Cynder just nodded her head and followed Spyro out the door.

* * *

After Spyro went back to his room to donned his armor, he felt, like Cynder, that he still needed to get used to the armor, both him and Cynder went hunting for deer. They didn't need to go far and were already on the main balcony eating their catch.

Right after they finished their food and disposed of the remains and cleaned their scales of the blood, Ignitus showed up.

"Good morning, younglings." They replied in a similar fashion.

"Cynder, Cyril wanted me to have you go to him. He said that he had something for you." Ignitus said.

"Alright. Want to come Spyro?" Cynder asked but Ignitus spoke before Spyro could, confusing both.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Spyro alone for a little while." Ignitus looked to Spyro relaying a message that it was important. Spyro looked to Cynder.

"I'll stay here. I believe I know what Ignitus wishes to talk about. I'll find yoi later when we are done." Cynder just nodded, still confused but walked to Cyril's room anyway. Ignitus waited until Cynder had left before speaking.

"I was hoping to finish that talk we were having the other day." Spyro nodded.

"I thought that is what you wished to speak of. Well, continue." Ignitus was glad. This way he could throw Spyro out into the world with more knowledge than an innocence child. Even if that did sound completely rude.

"First, a question. Do you know what mating is." Spyro shook his head.

'Well, this will be interesting.'

"Let's go to other matters first then. This will be the more important part compared to the first talk. When you find the one that you love, in your case, Cynder," At this Spyro blushed. He had forgotten then he told Ignitus that. Ignitus continued. "Then you must start to spend more time around them to see if the object of your attraction returns your feelings, and if so you start dating, though in my day we called it courting, thus why it was called courting and mating." Spyro let this sink in. He already knew some of the words, but that was only because of his vision. A thought came to mind.

"Ignitus, I don't mean to be rude but, exactly when was 'your day?'" Ignitus chuckled

"About 800 or so years ago." Spyro felt his jaw hit the floor. Ignitus realized something right then.

"You don't know how long dragons can live do you?" Spyro just shook his head.

"Normal dragons average about ten thousand years about. Some live longer, some live shorter." Spyro couldn't believe it. He thought that he would live as old as an dragonfly, a hundred years. But instead, he might be around for ten thousand years.

"Why don't we go back to the main subject." Ignitus stated more than asked. He saw the realization on Spyro's face. He saw how it hurt him when he realized that he would vastly out live his dragonfly parents and brother along with any of his friends. Spyro just nodded and attempted to regain his composure. He barely did so. Ignitus continued.

"After you court, or date if you wish, and have decided to solidify your bond with the other then you would mate, which has it's own set of rules. Once mated the two are together for as long as the other lives. If one died then the other would be aloud to choose a new Mate. There are certain instances where one is not bound through mating though." All of what Ignitus was talking about got Spyro to forget about his long life and even peaked his curiosity.

"What type of certain instances?" Ignitus gave him a weird look.

"I'm just curious." Spyro added.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. One would be if one of the groups that seeked refuge but only had very few males with to many females. Thus when mating season comes around there are not enough males to go around so they must be shared."

"But how would they not be bound?" Ignitus smiled. It seemed that telling the whole of courting and mating along with all of the side effects would be easier than he thought.

"Good question. Magic. The dragon's magic is what bonds two together. But the magicis also smart. If it senses that the one they are mating with is not their desired Mate then it will not bind them." Spyro caught on now.

"So one could go and mate with anyone they choose and it not matter."

"Well, yes. But don't go and do that." Ignitus said sternly.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to get all the facts."

"Alright. Well now that that is out if the way next would be mating season. I'm guessing you don't know what that is?" Spyro shook his head. "Well it's simple. When a female is at a mature age to give birth then they would go into a 'heat'. Which is named for a reason. When in heat a female acts more irrationality and is also aggressive. Not to add the point that the females are more hotter than normal. And I being literal. Their bodies heat up hotter than the fire you breathe. And to make matters worse, the heat season hits all the dragon females at once." Spyro's eyes widened. The fear itself of what an entire city of angry females could do. Ignitus saw his reaction and chuckled.

"Don't fear it Spyro. It's the male's job to, cure it, you could say. Of course though the world is against us males and there are ways more females than males so all males have to participate to 'cure' the females. The unclaimed ones anyway. Which normally later leads to the two becoming mates." Ignitus thought for a moment to see if he missed anything. He was sure he did but that more attained to what a male does for their female after becoming Mates, the day to day life. That Spyro could learn on his own. Now was probably the fun part, for Ignitus anyway. He gets to see Spyro's reaction to what mating actually is.

"Now that that is all covered, let's get to the actual mating part." Ignitus shifted. They had laid down when they started the talk and now his limbs were falling asleep. Spyro was fairing no better.

"I was wondering about that. I understand from what you told me that a Mate was the one you are bonded to but what is mating?" Ignitus grinned.

'This will be good.'

* * *

Cynder already had an idea of what Cyril wanted to see her for but what could Ignitus want to talk to Spyro about.

'I'll asked him later.' Cynder thought as she arrived at Cyril's room and knocked.

"Come in." Came Cyril's voice.

After Cynder entered and closed the door she saw Cyril sitting by the desk with a couple of bags and piles of gold coins. Walking over Cynder put her forelegs up and leaded against the desk to get a some more height seeing as the desk was meant for a full grown dragon. Cynder looked on in curiosity as Cyril continued to move the coins around.

"I was hoping for Spyro to be here but Ignitus wanted to continue some talk with him. Which also brings this question. Do you know what Courting and Mating is? It's what Ignitus said that he was speaking to Spyro about, seeing as others about his age should be learning it by now." Cynder looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I know what mating is but what is courting?" Cynder asked.

"My apologies. Maybe you have heard it called dating?" Now Cynder understood.

"Oh, then yeah, I do." Cyril nodded. Then stopped mid-count of the coins. How did she know.

"Cynder. How do you know?" Cynder looked up in thought then back to Cyril to answer.

"When I was about five, right after I was sent to capture Volteer, my caretaker had me change back into my real form, the one you see now just younger, and took me down to the prisoners to one of the dragons that was captured to have it taught to me. She, my caretaker, said that she would have taught it to me herself but believed that I should learn from another dragon. She told me later that she made a deal with the dragonness that, even later while still imprisoned, she would help teach me what I needed to know to be a dragon." Cynder explained. Cyril gave her a strange look.

"You learned about that when you were five?"

"Yeah. My caretaker believed that I should learn all I could, even that. She said that I would need to learn it then because others wouldn't trust me for some time. I didn't know what she meant by that. She always started to say things like that after I met the dragonness." Cyril still had a strange look on his face.

"But, how did you understand any of it?"

"That's easy. One of the side effects of me forcefully being turned into a adult by form forced my mind to mature faster so when I learned of that my mind accepted it like one who is older and learn it." Cyril seemed to accept that and went back to counting the coins. Cynder just watched in silence.

When he was done Cyril put the coins into the two bags that was there. Cyril looked to Cynder who now sat on the ground.

"Now what I want to tell you is what you should expect to see. You'll just need to tell this to Spyro later. When you get to the Fullmuth Arena you won't be able to enter until tomorrow, meaning you'll need to stay in the small town next to it. Now you should know, you won't find this town on any map but an outlaw's. It was quite literally made by outlaws. Meaning that it is full of anyone that goes against the law. Also meaning to trust no one but yourself and Spyro. If you look for information or anything to get the map then you'll have to rely on the ways that outlaws do; stealing, bribing, you know. Basically you have to become an outlaw. Now, the town itself is still like any other. It has houses, a market, room and board, places to get food. Its only difference is that it's all crooked. The businesses will try to cheat you out of your money or sell you fake merchandise. Which is why I recommend to just buy a room for the night and nothing else. There is enough money here to pay for a room and should be enough to pay to get into the arena. Anything else is on you. So knowing that I would get something before you arrive to eat." Cyril told Cynder. She seemed to accept it all like she expected it.

"And don't forget what I said yesterday. You'll need to lie, cheat, and probably kill to get the map. Same goes for even before you get into the arena. You and Spyro will also need to work on some things. You should probably change the tone of your voice, the way you act, though you already act like an adult. Spyro does to though he still be a bit of child in him. But the point is that you'll need to act like you're outlaws." Cynder nodded. She already knew that and was planning on speaking to Spyro about it while they were flying.

"Here. Put these in the pouch that and a coin symbol on it." Ignitus said while handing Cynder the bags of coins. Cynder, despite believing that it wouldn't hold the bags, put them in it. She was surprised that they easily fit. Cyril chuckled at her expression.

"The pouches are enchanted as well. But they are not unlimited. That one is for money and can hold around two thousand coins. What you just put in there was seven hundred. The other three can hold anything up to a certain size and only so much. If you can fit it in there it will hold it. The armor is also resistant to fire, and just as strong as steel, but is weak against a special type of metal. I'm sad to say it but the blade that the leader of the Scavengers is made out of it. So if you get in a fight with him watch out. The blade will tear that armor apart." Cynder nodded. She liked the armor and didn't want to lose it.

A roar of laughter caught their attention. It was coming from outside. Both decided to investigate and ran into the other two Guardians who were wondering the same. All four followed the sound and found Ignitus walking inside from the main balcony, still laughing. When he saw them he tried to stop, only to look behind him again and laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Terrador asked.

"Sorry, ju-just can't he-help it." Ignitus had another round of laughter before finally stopping.

"Sorry. The look that Spyro had was priceless." Cyril and Cynder shared a look. They knew what Ignitus was talking to Spyro about so they had a pretty good idea as to why he was laughing.

"Let me guess, he now knows the full potential a male has." Cyril stated. Ignitus caught on.

"Yup. And his reaction is the highlight of my day."

"What are you talking about?" Both Terrador and Volteer asked at the same time.

"Nothing, just a personal joke. Let's leave Spyro alone until he sees fit to come inside." Ignitus said as he turned and walked away. The others did the same, some wondering exactly what he was talking about, others remembering their reactions of learning the other half of Courting and Mating.

* * *

Spyro felt that he would never be the same again. He felt like his whole world, his whole out look on life possibility, just got shattered. Sure he knew that for a young one to be born it took two of the same species of opposite genders to do so, he just didn't know how. Now, he did. Truthfully if Ignitus wasn't so blunt with how he said it he might have accepted it easier.

A sudden thought back to the vision he had where he saw threw the yellow dragon Josiah's eyes an event that answered one of his past questions. How that Josiah said that he saw another dragon force himself upon his friend.

Spyro realized what that meant now and grew a sudden but powerful hate for those kind of people. The kind that would take and not earn. No matter what they took.

'But I might have to take what is not mine in the coming days.'

Spyro let out a sigh as he drummed his claws on his helmet next to him, the thought of what they plug hok9hhh to hb just learned no longer bothering him.

'I'll have to do somethings I don't like, somethings that are evil, but a necessary evil. But I'll never cross **that** line. And any that I find that try or is doing it will want to face Malefor over me when I get through with them.' Spyro would only do what he had to, nothing more.

Having no more thoughts Spyro turned and walked inside. It was almost noon, seeing as the talk with Ignitus took all morning, and they would need to be leaving soon. Spyro found Cynder with Cyril in the 'rec room' with a map between them. Ignitus was near by listening in.

"And the you'll just head West from there and you'll find the town." Cyril said.

"Alright, that should be easy to remember." Cynder replied. Spyro could only guess that they were talking about how to get to the Arena. Cynder noticed Spyro approaching and gave a mischievous grin.

"Oh, done having terrors after your 'enlightenment'?" Cynder put empathise on the last word.

"I bet you wouldn't do any better." Spyro replied, not feeling that good about having others make fun of him due to his innocence. He didn't expect a response though.

"That would be didn't, not wouldn't. I already had the same talk a long time ago. Due to my mind being more mature than it should I accepted it easily." Spyro just stared at her in shock.

"Anyways, we need to be leaving soon. I'll fill you in on what Cyril told me." Cynder said as she folder the map up and put it in one of the pouches on her chest.

"Ill see if the others wish to say bye. We'll meet you on the Main Balcony." Ignitus said as he left to look for the others.

Spyro, Cynder, and Cyril went back to the Main Balcony, Spyro grabbing his helmet where he left it and put it on.

They didn't have to wait long. Ignitus, Volteer, and Terrador soon showed up on the Balcony. The Guardians gave their goodbyes and wished them good luck. Ignitus seemed to take the longest doing so. The visions he had ended by showing what was to happen in the near future, near being a few days from now. He wasn't sure what he truly saw. Just got the message. At least a part of it. And from what he got made Ignitus feel that they wouldn't be seeing Spyro nor Cynder for some time.

After saying their own goodbyes Spyro and Cynder took off into the sky. They decided to wait until they reached the point where they had to turn West to get to the Arena. They believed that they would be able to wait for food till then, which would only be a couple hours from now.

* * *

"Wow, Cyril wasn't kidding that this place was as deep as a mountain is tall." Cynder said. They had reached the point where they needed to turn West and were circling above looking for deer. Cyril said that it was called Crater Valley, mainly because it was said that long ago an meteor fell from the sky and crashed here, leaving behind a crater that had opened an underground river which soon filled in one end and left out the other end where the path of the river originally was, leaving a decent sized lake in the center. The strange thing was due to how strong the impact was from the meteor it went deeper than wider, leaving strange level like platforms leading down to the center to the lake. Over the years plant life over took the land and soon wild life followed.

After circling some more Cynder spores a small herd of deer and told Spyro. After choosing their own they dove and snatcher two up, one for Cynder, one for Spyro. They decided to land by the lake so they could get a drink when they were done eating.

While they are in silence Spyro thought about a part of his armor he wasn't used to. The blade on his right foreleg. It was quite inconspicuous unless you knew what you were looking for. It was on the top and was ejected by flicking his leg. Spyro decided to test it when he was done eating.

Spyro quickly finished soon and disposed of the leavings and got a drink, cleaning himself at the same time. When done Spyro sat on his rear and lifted his right foreleg and flicked it out and forced the blade to reveal itself and look in place. When he tried to do the same to return it he failed, causing Spyro to frown. Changing tactics Spyro did the same motion he used to eject the blade but backwards. It worked that time. Spyro grinned. He kept doing this one and over to get used to it. After a while Spyro stsrted to swing the blade around to get used to the extra weight it had when ejected. Spyro started to use his normal attack moves but adding in the blade on his foreleg, even using his tail to get used to the blade on it as well.

Cynder watched Spyro play around with his new toys for lack of a better word. Cynder was sure she could call them weapons but Spyro was playing around with them like a kid with a new toy. She knew that Spyro should know how to use his weapons if they went with her idea for fake identities. Due to this Cynder let Spyro practice a little while after she was finished eating. There was one thing though that Spyro would need to know though.

"Alright Spyro, that's enough. Come here there's something I need to show you before we continue flying." Cynder called out to Spyro. Spyro looked to her and nodded, he felt that what Cynder had to say was important. As he walked to her Cynder continued.

"There's more to what I have to say but that can wait until we are in the air." Cynder reached into one of the pouches she had and retrieved a flat, smooth stone as Spyro sat in front of her. Cynder brought her tail around to her front.

"I thought that you might need this for the blades you grabbed. I also needed it as well. I had asked if Cyril had one I could borrow. You see, blades dull over time and use so its up to the user to sharpen them. Same goes for those like me with natural blades that they are born with. Our blades, like our bodies, always grow, though a bit faster so they can be used. But they also dull so we have to sharpen them." As Cynder said these things she was running the stone across her tail blade, making it sharper with each pass.

"This stone is cut like this so one can easily sharpen their blade. There are different types of stones but their commonly called sharpening stones. Now, when I show you how to do this you'll be doing it yourself. I'm not you mother so Im not going to baby you. With all blades you must run the stone down the blade at an angle that goes along with the edge on each side the same amount of times." To empathise this Cynder flipped her blade over to do the other side.

"Also be sure to place the stone almost on the downward slant of the blade. Here, you try." Cynder said after she finished and gave the stone to Spyro. Spyro put his tail in front of him so the blade he had on it was in reach. Holding the blade in place with one of his paws Spyro put the stone to the blade like Cynder did and ran it down its length.

"That's good, be sure to put a little more pressure on the stone so it grinds against the stone to actually sharpen it." Spyro did as told and realized that there was a difference along the edge as he did so. Cynder nodded to herself and pulled out another stone and absently sharpened the blades on her wings.

Spyro made sure to flip the blade over to sharpen each side. When he finished he looked to Cynder and saw that she had another stone and was sharpening her wing blades.

"How's this?" Cynder looked to Spyro as he held out his blade. Cynder stopped sharpening her wing blade and reached out and ran the pad of her paw across the blade sideways to test it. Cynder was surprised to find it sharpened quite well.

"Pretty good for your first try. Let me finish this blade and we can leave. You can just hang onto the stone, you might need it later." Spyro nodded and put the stone in one of his pouches.

Cynder didn't take long to finish and soon they were back in the air heading West. Cynder did say that if the map she had was right, same for the directions form Cyril then they should reach the other end of the land that the Temple was on, and by other side meant the other side from where they arived from. Though truthfully the land was quite large, being able to hold one thousand five hundred, more likely more, square miles of land that stretched out so it was looked like a main land. Though from what Spyro learned from Ignitus when he first met him, the world was almost cut in half by water and land, more water than land, and the land that the Temple rested on was the biggest non-main land lands. So it was still technically an island, just a really big island.

All in all though Cynder said that it would take about five hours to reach their destination. Lots of time to talk.

* * *

It was near dark when the town came into view. They only reason that Spyro and Cynder knew it was the one they were looking for was because of the giant flying structure with what looked like docks on it. They guessed the structure was the Arena. They decided to land about a mile from the town, they already had something to eat about a half hour before arriving. As they walked down a path they found that led to the town they went over what they spoke of while flying.

"Remember, we'll use the back story that Ignitus came up with for you and I'll use one similar." Cynder said.

"Yeah, and you are the thief and I'm the mercenary." Spyro said lazily. They had already talked about what to do for a couple hours. Cynder shot him a look and saw him slouching.

"Spyro, we have to know these things by heart. I don't have to tell you the consequences of us being caught. So," at this point Cynder used her tail as a whip and hit Spyro on his hind end, forcing him to help and stand tall, stopping him in his tracks, "stand tall," this time Cynder whipped Spyro's tail, forcing it off the ground, "stop dragging your tail, and," this time Cynder stood in front of Spyro and grabbed one of Spyro's horns and forced his head up so he looked straight at her, an angry look on his face, "keep your head up. I may have led armies but they were trained. You on the other hand still have a kid in you. So, just for a little while, stop and behave like an adult." Cynder looked over him to see if she missed anything. "And keep that look, it makes you look like an actual mercenary." Cynder said and turned around and continued to walk with her normal strut. Spyro just grumbled about having a drill sergeant as an partner, that is until his eyes locked onto Cynder's retreating form, particularly a swaying part.

'Maybe Cynder is right. Maybe I should just let her take lead for now on.' Spyro thought as his paws started walking after Cynder.

They soon approached the gate and the guard on it intercepted them. He walked on two legs, with two arms, a tail, and black fur covered by clothing mixed with armor.

"Who goes there? What's your business here?" He yelled down at them, though Spyro and Cynder could have sworn that he also said, "Probably here for the fight tomorrow." Cynder spoke, though she changed her voice and made her speech weird.

"We come from far for fights." Cynder's voice had a scratchy sound like she hadn't either spoken in a while or had a dry throat. The guard looked at her funnily, for two reasons.

"Isn't there a war on that is destroying your species? And aren't you two quite young? And what's with your voice?" Spyro answered.

"War, yes. But we don't fight. Our people not like us. They call us shadow dragons. They hate us because Cynder, leader of army killing dragons. She shadow dragon. Clan forced us from home when young. Grew up in wild. Grew up strong." Spyro said with a similar voice, just deeper. The guard seemed to understand.

"Okay, I think I understand. You two were forced out of your homes due to others hating Cynder and due to you two being shadow dragons like her, hated you too. Thus neither of you truly learned to talk nor, I'm guessing, talk very much." The dragons nodded.

"Well, I got the message. I'll let you pass. Just only the one rule. You get caught stealing something, or start a fight or anything else. We won't stop it nor will we stop the one who wants to kill you for stealing from them. So I recommend you just keep to yourselves." The guard disappeared and soon the gate opened and Spyro and Cynder moved forward. After they were clear Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Good job. And just how are you keeping that look on your face?" Spyro glanced at her.

"I have my ways, just like you have yours. Now remember your name, Sin. Since **Cynder** is still leading an army."

"Well don't forget you're name neither, Shadow." Cynder replied and took off to get ahead of Spyro. Spyro just shook his head and followed after Cynder. As they walked they realized that there wasn't very many others around, and the ones that were either drunk or passed out.

Cynder looked at Spyro then pointed with her nose ahead of her. Spyro followed and saw a sign, 'Stolen Room' was barely read by the moon light seeing as the sun had gone and the moon raised in the night sky. Spyro nodded and followed Cynder in.

When they were inside Spyro stayed by the door while Cynder walked to the bar.

'Guess this place is dubbed as a saloon, if I'm right on what Ignitus described to what one is.' Spyro thought as he looked around the room and saw beings of different species passed out in chairs with strange smelling drinks in front of them.

"This is why I wait until midnight before closing." The bartender said as Cynder approached.

"Let me guess, a room for the night," the black panther who was the bartender looked at the door and saw Spyro and back to Cynder and continued, "for two?" Cynder nodded.

"Don't talk much huh? It'll be fortie gold." Cynder grabbed her gold and quickly counted the gold and gave it to him. He took the gold and gave Cynder a key.

"It's the last door on the right at the top of the stairs. It's made specifically for those with sharp claws. Huh, it's funny. I actually had those rooms at the top built for dragons but since the war there have been less and less show up. You'll find your room bigger than you would expect. Its made for adult dragons. And yes I know you two are young but your stances show that you both have hardship and experience." The bartender said as he looked down at Cynder who's eyes widened slightly only to narrow.

"And by the way. The payment for the Arena fights is only six hundred per person. So if you want, and have enough gold, you can get some food here in the morning. It's been a while since we have dragons around and unlike some of the others, I respect dragons and I'll see to it you get a couple of deer in the morning for twenty gold total." Cynder raised an brow but nodded and walked over to Spyro to get him.

Spyro, who minded his own business and was leaning against the wall with his tail curled up in front of him to protect his stomach, against what he didn't know, was sharpening the blade on his foreleg. Cynder got his attention by growled at him. Spyro looked up and saw Cynder motioning for him to follow. After putting up his sharpening stone Spyro followed after Cynder.

When they arived in the room it was dark. Cynder reached around for a candle and after finding one lit it with her flame. After the room was lightened up Cynder and Spyro looked around and despite the dust the room was quite neat.

"Well, he did say that these rooms were meant for dragons." Spyro nodded to Cynder's words. He then say the bed in the center.

'Well, at least Cynder will be happy.' Spyro thought as Cynder closed the door and started to take her armor off. And laid down for bed.

'Guess she's tired.' Spyro thought as he too took his armor off and laid down. Cynder moved over next to him slowly, hoping that spy wouldn't notice. Spyro sighed.

"You know Cynder, by now I'm pretty sure that I'm used to you sleeping next to me by now. So why do you keep trying to 'accidentally' move over next to me?" Cynder froze. Cynder chuckled.

"Don't answer that. Let's just get some sleep." Spyro said as he laid his head down to sleep. Cynder did the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know that this chapter is short for the ten thousand goal but hey, what can a guy do. I mostly just wanted this chapter to be about getting ready to go to the Fullmuth Arena, how they get there, and finding them a place to lay their heads. Oh, and if you paid attention then you saw the major foretellings that was in this chapter. Now, I'm not making any promises but I might be able to get the next chapter up before school. Speaking of which. Chapters will be slowing down now because I will be having school.**


	10. Not so Easy

**A/N: Not much to say but this. Sorry Guest: Ready Set Go, I did not mean to offend you by what I said. On another note this chapter might piss some people off, others will be going 'what the hell'. Not to add the point that school is starting in a few days so I'm going to be working as best I can to get this chapter in. More than likely I won't finish and have to find time when school does start. Also be prepared for this not to make much sense, unless you read it right. The reason, I am practically making the Fullmuth Arena, not counting that I'm pretty sure there is no town around it. Speaking of which, how did y'all like that idea?**

 **You know the dialog.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or its franchise.**

* * *

Spyro woke up first again. He went to the Mind-scape again. This time with more progress. He found that he could now hold his fire, despite him only being able to produce it in his mind, for a few moments before losing it. It was only a little while before he woke that Spyro was able to hold the fire and even move it, but when he incased his body with it, it simply dissipated. When Spyro did so he felt a strain on his mind, like it wasn't used to doing that. He could only guess that that was one of the side effects of learning how to control fire.

Spyro looked around the room he was in and decided to wait until Cynder woke before moving and laid his head down. As he waited he thought over Cynder's actions last night. He found them strange but at the same time he welcomed the feelings that came with them. The only real reason they were strange though was because Cynder had been sleeping next to him since they first arived in Warfang. Spyro honestly liked Cynder, and if he was right, going off the information he got from his vision, then Cynder might be more to him than what he thinks.

'I can only wait for now. But not forever. Maybe if we both survive this war I'll tell her.' Spyro thought.

Spyro laid his head down and waited until Cynder woke, which wasn't long. As the sun started to rise, more than likely already past the horizon because all Spyro could see out the window was buildings, and shined through the window, it's ray slowly fell on Cynder. Spyro watched it as it did and smiled when it fell on Cynder's eyes, forcing her to squirm, trying to hind from the light. She finally gave up after a few minutes, finally deciding that the sun would never stop and slowly open her eyes. When she looked at Spyro she saw him smiling down at her, as if amused by her fight with the sunlight. Cynder growled at him.

"What are you looking at." It wasn't a question, and it only made his smile grow. Cynder just scoffed and rolled her eyes, standing to do her morning routine. Spyro chuckled at her reaction and stood and did his routine as well, stretching like a cat would and popping his back.

When they were done they put their armor on. As Spyro was doing so he looked around the room. Since it was daylight he could see better and saw just how big the room was. It had a bed in the center, a desk on the far side by the windows, and dressers by the door. The walls were wood and colored a deep red.

When they were done they gave a nod to each other and walked out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. As they walked down the stairs they saw others walking the halls, all on two legs. Some of them gave the pair a strange look but none stopped them.

When they reached the bottom the bartender greeted them. There weren't many within the lobby, or bar if you preferred. All that were there last night were gone.

"Morning. Just take a seat anywhere you wish, that is if you want to eat." He said as he wiped the bar. Cynder looked to Spyro who shrugged, and followed Cynder as she led them to a back corner and, after moving a chair out from under the table there, leaped up and sat down on it. Luckily the chairs were big enough to easily seat them. After watching her Spyro did the same and looked around. The place mostly consisted of tables and chairs, the bar taking up the right side of the room, and the door on the far side of where they were at. The few others that were there sat at the tables as well. The tables were tall enough that they came just to the top of Spyro's head. The bartender approached them.

"Sorry about the tables, after dragons stopped coming here I changed them out to accommodate my other customers. Now I know that dragons normally eat their food raw but for the rest of my customers, would you mind if the deer were cooked?" Spyro didn't know what he meant by cooked so he let Cynder answer. Cynder just nodded. The bartender nodded back.

"Alright. Same price as I told you last night, I'll bring the food out when it's done. Oh, and the only thing done to them is them being gutted." With that he turned and walked back to the bar, going through a door they didn't see before. When Cynder made sure they were clear of any listeners, she spoke, though quietly.

"Don't worry. A cooked deer isn't bad." Cynder told Spyro when she saw his concerned look. Spyro just raised a brow but said nothing. While they waited Cynder pulled out her coin bag and counted the gold needed for the food. As she did Spyro pulled his sharpening stone out and sharpened his gauntlet blade.

"Didn't I give you that other bag of gold?" Cynder whispered to Spyro. He replied by reaching into one of his pouches and pulled out the bag of coin and gave it to her and continued to sharpen his blade.

'This isn't going to be enough. We only have enough for one of use to get through.' Cynder thought after she counted through the coins. When she finished she put them back in their bags, leaving the gold for the food, and put them in her coin pouch. Cynder looked up, as if the answer would be right there in front of her. Her eyes fell on a male, a black striped feline with an orange-redish base color. A tiger if Cynder remembered right from her teachings. He was talking to another, a male black panther. They were on the far side by the doors. Even though they were quite a ways from them Cynder could clearly hear them.

"The only real problem was the fact that she was squealing." The tiger said.

"That's simple to solve. Just break their noses. Then you can get back to the fun." The pair shared a chuckle. Cynder caught on to what they were talking about and it made her silently snarl. She hated those kind of people. The bartender came back, carrying a cooked deer carcass. He looked at her then to the pair, and back to her.

"I agree with you. I don't like their kind neither. Here, I'll be back with the other." He spoke. Cynder glanced at him then back at the pair, pushing the gold payment to him. The bartender gathered the gold and walked back to the room from where he came. Cynder kept staring at the men. Her eyes fell on a bag on the tiger's belt. As he moved around Cynder could hear a slight clink inside. She grinned like she used to when she went into battle, despite knowing what she did was wrong, she still enjoyed the fights.

'Now I just need a plan. But first I better eat.' Cynder thought as she started to eat the deer in front of her. It wasn't the best tasting deer but it was better than nothing. The bartender soon brought out the other for Spyro, who finished sharpening his blade and started eating.

'Well, Cynder was right. It isn't bad but it isn't that good neither.' Spyro thought.

While Cynder was eating she noticed the pair look around them and their gaze soon fell on her. When it did Cynder made sure they didn't realize she was watching them. Maybe she didn't need to come up with a plan. She might need the help of Spyro though.

"Spyro, we don't have enough gold to get us both into the Arena. Those two over there by the door might have to help us." Cynder whispered to Spyro. He looked over there at them then back to her.

"How?"

"Their gold. Just wait here until they leave."

"How do you know they will?"

"Trust me." Spyro didn't know what she was going to do but he did trust her.

When Cynder finished eating she got up and went for the door, making sure to look vulnerable and even added an more swing in her walk. She needed to make sure they followed after all.

Spyro had no true idea how Cynder knew they would follow her but after seeing what she did then the look the pair got made it click. The pair thought she was an easy pray. After they left Spyro made his leave. When he got outside Spyro saw that the streets were quite busy, unlike last night, but Spyro could still find the pair, ahead of them was Cynder and she was leading them straight to an alley. Spyro made his way there and watched as the pair did the same. When he got there Spyro saw that the alley was unoccupied for all but the two strangers, Cynder, and him. Cynder made another turn, the pair right behind her and gaining. Spyro checked around the corner to see what was up.

Cynder was glad she found an dead end, and abandoned at that. She heard the footsteps behind her stop so she turned around.

"Guess your not from around here?" The tiger said. Cynder just raised a brow.

"Now we'll make this simple, do as we say, you live and can come with us. Don't, we still get what we want and you die, no one will miss you." The panther said with a chuckle at the end. Cynder looked away and chuckled. She stopped as she made her way to them, her face having her old grin once more. Cynder saw Spyro sneaking up behind the panther so she went to the tiger.

"Oh, anxious are we? Well, I'm happy to comply." The tiger said, taking a step closer. Before he could move anymore Cynder jumped and spun at the same time, they were taller, and let her tail blade do the work. The panther just stood in shock at seeing his friend's head fall, the body soon following. Before he could act though Spyro ran up his back and slit his throat with his gauntlet blade. Spyro jumped off before the body hit the ground. After making sure he was dead Spyro looked at Cynder.

"There was a reason to do this right?" Cynder just deadpanned.

"Well of course there was. We only have enough gold for one of us to get by and they had more than enough. Besides, I don't like their kind so I thought we could rid the world two more of their kind. Go watch the alley. Make sure no one comes this way." Spyro just shrugged and walked off. Sure he didn't like killing but then again, he hated those kind of people more.

As Spyro waited he thought of what was to come. It was actually easier than he originally thought. But like the old saying goes, it's calm before the storm. More then likely after they get in the Arena something is going to go wrong.

Cynder soon joined Spyro and nodded to him. They had what they needed so they made their way back to the street then towards the Arena. All they needed was more gold, and Cynder was lucky enough they they wrote how much was inside on the gold bag's side, and she found two thousand total so she just put it in her coin pouch and the gold she had went to Spyro, who put it in one of his pouches without question.

When they got to the bridge going to the Arena they found that there were about five lines starting at different booths where they needed to pay to get in. The dragon pair joined the smallest one. They soon made their way to the front.

'It's surprising how civilized they are for outlaws.' Cynder thought. She also noticed guards, canine guards. The Scavengers. Cynder was distracted from her thoughts by an distubance on the street.

"I saw you. You stole my gold." One said, it was to far to distinguish who, or what, they were.

"Don't know what your talking about to be honest with you." Another said. That one turned away. The first didn't like this and jumped on him, starting a fight. No one stopped them.

'Guess I was wrong.' Cynder turned back around, it was her turn.

"How many." The clerk said boringly. Probably doesn't get to see the fights.

"Two." Cynder made sure her voice was the way like the day before.

"Then it's twelve hundred gold." Cynder handed over the gold she had. The clerk counted through it quickly, surprisingly. When he started to push the eight hundred back Cynder spoke.

"Keep." The clerk's brows raised but he said nothing as he put the gold behind him. He motioned for them to pass. A gate was there and it opened and closed right behind them. They just continued on. As they made their way through, Cynder was leading, they saw that others were already inside. Cynder made her way up every chance she got. Eventually they reached the top and came out at the center. The center being a giant round arena and they were at the top of the stands.

"We'll wait here until the fights start then look around." Cynder said as she laid down. There was no need to hide her voice, there was no one else around. Spyro just nodded and laid down next to her.

As they waited Spyro decided to have a conversation. They had nothing else to do.

"Hey Cynder, I was wondering. What's with your voice? When I first ran into you made this strange screeching noise." Cynder looked at him.

"You mean on Munitions Forge? I wouldn't know what I said because Malefor was in control remember. Besides anytime I fly at fast speeds my wings would make a siren like noise. That's probably what you heard." Spyro nodded. He forgot that Cynder had said that Malefor had taken control of him most of the time.

"What about when I went to save Ignitus. You spoke then." Cynder looked away. She hadn't told him the whole truth of that night. She looked back to him before speaking.

"Spyro, the only real reason I was able to save you that night was because Malefor hadn't really taken control of me yet. While I was talking I was really just buying time to bargain with Malefor. He actually wanted to take control of me do he could kill you. It took some time but I managed to make a deal that if he didn't take control then I would fight you and force you into a submission. It was the only way I could actually make sure you lived." Spyro looked down as he took in what he heard. Cynder was actually in control when they fought. But she only did it to save his life. Truthfully he want to be angry with her but Spyro couldn't muster up the will to do so. He always fell back down anytime he wanted to be mad at her. For every bad she had a reason, a good reason. In the end Spyro nodded.

"I understand. You said before that Malefor had been in control. Let me guess, you lied then because you felt that I would be mad at you." Cynder looked surprised. Despite lying to him he still forgave her. Cynder nodded.

"I felt that I should gain your trust more before telling you the truth, or at least the full truth. There's more if you want to know." Cynder suggested. Spyro shook his head.

"No. At least not now. We'll have plenty of time to talk when this is all over. But know this, no matter what you have to say, I'll never change my out look on you." Cynder smiled, almost tearing up even.

"Thank you Spyro. That means a lot to me." Spyro nodded to her. Then a thought came to mind.

"You never did answer my question." Cynder looked at him skeptically.

"What question?" Spyro grinned and gave her a look that said 'this is funny.'

"What's with you voice?" Spyro said slowly, his grinned never faltering. Cynder just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Tell me what it sounded like to you." Spyro's grin finally fell.

"You mean you don't know what you sounded like?" Cynder shrugged.

"Not really. I never asked anyone, mostly because I was surrounded by apes." Spyro chuckled at that. Cynder just gave Spyro an annoyed look.

"I can understand that. Alright well, when you spoke at the fortress you had this sort of smug tone, like you were enjoying what was happening." Cynder answered that one easily.

"I was doing that to help buy time. Malefor was listening in so I had to sound convincing." Spyro accepted that.

"Okay, what about the seductive tone." Spyro grinned at that, though he was blushing.

'Thank you temporary black scales.'

Cynder froze. Did she really have a seductive tone when she spoke in her adult form.

"Uh, seductive?"

"Well yeah. That's the best I can discribe it." Spyro confessed.

"Well, maybe that was just what my voice sounds like when I am a adult, or at least my adult form." Spyro's just shook his head. Cynder saw this and looked at him. When Spyro saw her looking at him he looked at her and their eyes met. For a moment they just stayed that way. Then they started laughing. It started light and low and grew into a full blown laughing fit. Soon both were on their sides. Cynder took a breath.

"Be wary or I will have enchant you with my voice!" Cynder said before she started laughing again. Spyro joined in and rose to speak.

"Oh no! It's the Seductress! Run!" Spyro fell back down, laughing all the way.

They laughed until their sides hurt. When they did stop they just laid next to each other and just enjoyed they others presence.

* * *

An hour had passed and the stands were mostly full. Surprisingly no one sat near them, no even really paid them much mind. A voice broke through the chatter the crowd had started.

"Welcome, welcome all of you. Now I ask you to brace yourselves. This Arena is not called the Flying Arena for nothing." It was coming form the bottom, by the pit in the center. Soon the Arena started to shake as it rose into the sky. Cynder nudge Spyro.

"See that big one down there. He's the boss of the Scavengers. But really its the two parrot-like birds on his shoulders are the real bosses. The big one can't speak so they do it for him." Cynder said as the Arena rose higher. The Arena stopped rising.

"Well, now we have a lot of fighters today, but once we're out, we'll let whoever of you wish to jump on it to fight each other until the end of the day. But first, our main challenger. He is from the Village of Avalar, and can win his freedom if he defeats the of our champions. Though unlikely. First, the is the Blundertails!" Cynder stopped caring, they weren't here for the fights.

"Spyro," Spyro looked from the pit to Cynder. "Come on. I saw a map on the way in. From what I saw the docks are on the other side of the Arena on the outside. More than likely most of the guards are here watching the fights. Hopefully we can sneak into the ship, get the map, and get back here before the end of the day. We should be able to get off when the fights are over." Spyro nodded to her plan and followed Cynder back inside.

It wasn't long before Spyro became bord of the wooden wall, ceiling, and floor that seemed endless and never stopped going in circles. Just before Spyro was going to let out a sigh he heard a familiar voice that stopped him. Cynder soon took notice of this.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Cynder asked, switching to his alias. Spyro gave her a glance before trying to pinpoint the voice again. He followed it to a turn off of the corridor they were in, Cynder right on his tail. Spyro listened closer.

"Yes, sir, I'll be back soon."

'Now where have I heard that voice before?' Spyro thought to himself. Then it hit him. Munitions Forge. Spyro heard footsteps coming towards him. After making sure there was no one else around Spyro waited until the voice's owner came around the corner. The moment Spyro recognized him he quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth. The Manweersmall squirmed in his grip.

"Now Mole-Yair, calm down and I'll let you go. Just don't yell." Mole-Yair stopped squirming at his name. Spyro let him go and he turned around to see who it was.

"I'm a'frade you hav mey at an dis'vantage here." Mole-Yair said. Spyro chuckled, his accent sill sounded strange.

"Not surprising. Last you saw of me I was purple and trying to free your people on Munitions Forge." Mole-Yair cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know what you mean by 'saw'. My kin hav bad sight. Smell is how we tell dif'rance. You're's iz familiar but dif'rant. Like I've met you but your smell changed. Like some'tin else is mixed in." Spyro thought for a bit.

'It couldn't be much, the places I've been sleeping. No. My sleeping arrangements. No. Wait, Cynder.'

"That is explainable. But really. We've met." Spyro checked around for listeners. "I'm Spyro." Mole-Yair's face brightened.

"Sp-" he was cut off by Spyro covering his mouth.

"Not so loud. I can't let others know who I am. Just call me Shadow for now." Mole-Yair nodded then looked Spyro up and down.

"Me sight may be bad but I know you were purple, no black."

"It's a spell, magic, to hide my identity." Spyro had a thought.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, sad tat iz. After you left pirates came an' took us. But we are to weak to fight so we are forced to act az zervantz to these mongrelz."

"Well, we might be able to help. But I need your help again. We are trying to get to the main ship so we can find a map. After that we can get you and your people out of here."

"Thats good. My kin are on the main ship. Here, I'll lead you there. But, who iz you're friend." Spyro didn't k ow how to answer that one, but Cynder did.

"You might know me by another name but you can call me Sin." Mole-Yair took a sniff of her then back tracked.

"By Godz. Spyro, don't you know who iz by you?" Spyro sighed.

"Yes I do. But trust me, she's trying to pay for what she did. I promise that if we get out of here that I'll explain in full." Mole-Yair seemed weary but he did trust Spyro so after a moments hesitation, he motion them to follow he led them to the ship docks.

The walk was in silence. They didn't run into anyone, like as if Mole-Yair knew where everyone was going to be and evaded them. Soon they left the inside maze of the Arena and out into the open. Mole-Yair mentioned for them to follow him behind a pile of crates.

"Thiz zun is blinding. Look, there. That iz the lead ship. There'z guards by the bridge an' only pirates can get by. I can, but you must find your own way. After that, I'll be below the deck near the bottom to help set my kin free. Good luck." With that, Mole-Yair walked off towards the ship. Spyro looked at the ship.

"Wouldn't the captain's cabin be on top near the back?" Cynder nodded.

"Yeah. we'll get on then split up. You go help Mole-Yair and I'll get the map." Spyro looked troubled by that but nodded anyway.

"Already, follow me." Spyro said and moved out from their cover only to move into another, Cynder right behind him. This continued until they were next to the lead ship.

"Now, how do we get up there?" Spyro thought out loud. Cynder answered him by jumping off the side of the dock and onto the side of the ship. Spyro freaked and checked for anyone looking.

"Pisst, Spyro. Come on." Spyro looked up and saw Cynder on top of the ship. Spyro guessed she climbed, and if the claw marks were anything to go by then she did. Spyro just shook his head and checked for onlookers before doing the same as Cynder.

"About time." Cynder scolded him when he finally got to the top.

"From what I an see there isn't very many pirates up here. Go on and head down below the deck. I'll go for the map." Spyro nodded to her and looked for a way down. He found one, just it lead straight down, all the way to the bottom.

'Well, no one said this would be easy.' With that Spyro jumped in the cargo hole.

* * *

It took a while but Cynder finally made her way to the cabin. She had to keep ducking in and out of hiding places. Sure there wasn't any guards on ship but there were on others. All Cynder had to do was not be seen. Now Cynder only had one problem. Where the hell is the map. The cabin had a few rooms in it. First was the bedroom, nothing much in there. Next was a room full of gold with a desk in the middle. Cynder guessed the map wouldn't be in the bedroom so she went for the gold room. After looking on a couple of the shelves Cynder went to the desk.

And could have slapped herself for being dumb.

Right in the middle of the desk was a map of the whole world. Cynder just sighed and grabbed the map, folded it and put it in one of her pouches. Cynder just shook her head as she left.

'Why didn't I think of that sooner. May as well go help Spyro.' Cynder thought as she left the cabin. She didn't get far before pirates suddenly jumped from nowhere and surrounded her. Cynder just deadpanned. They were close to her. Stupid.

"Really guys?" Cynder said before she jumped and spun while still in the air, either cleaving heads off or cutting into them to give an instant death with her tail blade. All ten pirates fell to the ground, dead. Before Cynder could get any farther though she heard clapping. Looking to its source Cynder saw the pirate's leader, the two parrot-like creatures on his shoulders. The annoying one was clapping.

"Well done. You could have been one hell of a pirate." Sniff's voice was high as ever, though slightly deep. Cynder just raised a brow. Scratch spoke.

"Ever since that other female Dragon wore that armor here we have been looking out for it. And preparing for it." At the last Skabb drew his blade, a pure black blade. Cynder gulped. She remembered what Cyril told her about the armor and it's one weakness. And now she was about to get into a fight with the one person who's blade can pierce her armor. This might not end well. Skabb chuckled evilly before lunging at Cynder.

* * *

Spyro let out a tired sigh. After he landed on the bottom he started to run into guards, or pirates. They might not have been on the top deck but they were below. After finishing off the last he finally found Mole-Yair, who was by cells full of his people. After freeing them then escorting them to a higher deck, lead by Mole-Yair, he said there were small boats attached to the side they could use to escape on.

"That'z everyone. What about you?" Mole-Yair asked.

"I'm going to find Cynder. We'll leave from the top deck." They suddenly heard footsteps.

Above them.

"That zoundz like it'z coming from the dock. Your friend might be in trouble." Spyro nodded.

"Yeah, I think your right. I better hurry. Hurry and get out of here." Not giving him a chance to respond, Spyro ran off and up any where he could. He soon reached the top and saw that Cynder was out cold in a corner. Her armor was torn beyond repair and she was bleeding from numerous cuts and stabs. A big pirate stood above her, ready to bring his blade down for a killing blow. Acting fast, Spyro ran towards the canine. As Spyro ran he realized he wouldn't be fast enough. Digging deep within himself, Spyro felt his blood move through his body faster and his body move faster, while everything else moved slower. Spyro rammed into the canine, knocking him to the side and knocking the sword out of his hand while everything went back to normal.

"What the? Where did he come from?" Spyro heard. He quickly got back up and stood in front of Cynder, protecting her from harm. He looked around for the owner of the voice. When the canine got back up two parrot-like birds landed on its shoulders.

"There's the other dragon. Great, now we have him to deal with. Skabb, kill him." One of them spoke.

'This must be Scratch and Sniff. That big guy must be Skabb.' Spyro thought. Skabb was looking around for his sword.

"The sword fell off the side. Just use your spare. Sniff, let's use the cannon." The one who spoke must have been Scratch. He and the other opened a strange chest backpack that had a small cannon. Spyro knew what they could do and didn't want to get hit. Skabb reached behind him and drew another sword and charged Spyro. Spyro ducked and weaved around as the blade cut a path through the air at him.

This continued for a while. Spyro managed to dodge most of it but got hit a few times. Luckily it was on his armor. Spyro also managed to get a few hits in as well.

"Alright Skabb, the cannons ready. AIM!" Skabb hunched over, the cannon pointing at Spyro, who backed up. "READY! FIRE!" The cannon when off and just when Spyro thought he was going to die, he felt the same rush from before and saw everything slow down, he still able to move normally. This time Spyro took more time to analyze everything. He saw the flash of the powder slowly go outward. The ball flying out of the cannon. The slow motion of Sniff pointing his wing forward while yelling. Before Spyro could look more though he felt time start to return to normal so he moved out of the way of the ball. A blast of wood and metal went off next to him after he moved.

"What!? How did we miss? Skabb, attack while we reload." Skabb grunted and charged again, this time with more vigour and strength. Spyro dodged best he could but a lucky hit took his helmet off.

"Ha, not so easy is it dragon." Sniff gloated. He must have been the annoying one.

Spyro backtracked some to gain room, not realizing that the cannon was ready.

"READY! AIM! FIRE!" The cannon blasted again. Spyro was far enough though that he could dodge it without doing what he did before. Sniff didn't seem that put out about missing again. Skabb didn't wait for an order and just charged again. Spyro decided to meet him head on, this time blocking and attacking with his own blades. There were sparks flying around as their blades clashed against one another. They broke apart, both trying to catch their breath. Spyro saw the birds speak with each other before one flew off towards the captain's cabin, disappearing inside.

"Alright Skabb, hold in there for a little while longer. Speaking of which. READY! AIM! FIRE!" Another cannon blast sent more metal flying towards Spyro. After dodging Spyro was about to dodge before Scratch interrupted him.

"Move and she dies." Spyro looked towards the voice and saw Scratch standing on Cynder, a strange device with green glowing liquid inside, a small metal piece inside of Cynder. While Spyro hesitated Skabb had moved over by Scratch. Spyro knew he couldn't do anything to stop them. He was tired and pieces of his armor had been forcefully removed during the fight.

"Now I know who this is and I knew that she is immune to all poisons but this kind is different. It is the only kind that can kill a poisonous dragon. What it is in is called a syringe. It's used to put liquid inside of someone." Spyro had a look of horror on his face. Scratch grinned.

"Listen to what I say and she lives. Drop your weapons and step away." Spyro did so without question.

"Good. You listen quite well." He took the syringe out of Cynder and Spyro let out a breathe he was holding.

"Too bad we're pirates and liars." With that Scratch poked the syringe back in and injected the poison in Cynder.

"NOOOO!" Spyro screamed. Scratch and Sniff laughed.

"Skabb, throw her overboard." Sniff said. Scabb did so. All three watched as Cynder's limp form fell.

Spyro couldn't stand for it and made a mad dash for their side of the ship and jumped off the side, being sure to keep his wings closed so he could easily fall down. He fell Spyro noticed that they were over the water and far from land. But that didn't matter to him. The only thing that did was Cynder, and if he didn't hurry she would hit the water with out protection, so Spyro flapped his wings to propel him faster downward. He just caught Cynder fifty feet above the water and tried to slow down but was to late. They hit the water and Spyro knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. There's you a cliff hanger. I know that the chapters are strange, the word count going up then down. I know. Trust me, I don't like it neither. It's just I'm not finding what I really like or just can't add to much in and ruin the fun. But until I reach the point of no longer having to follow the Trilogy story path where I can make up a lot of my own ideas then there isn't much I can do. That being said, yes, I am planning to make an continuation of this story after Malefor's defeat, it will be like a second book.**


	11. Choices

**A/N: Here's another one for all of you readers. I found that, when I was reading other stories, that a five thousand word chapter is actually quite long so from now on my goal is to at least have five thousand or more words. Thank you, here you go. Please R &R.**

 **You know the dialog.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or it's franchise.**

* * *

The sky was dark, streaks of lightning flashed through the sky, though no sound could be heard. What appeared to be a shadow stood tall over a pool of green liquid, staring into it with almost dead eyes, though if one looked closely you could see a calming, gentle fire in them. Like as if they were still alive but no longer wishes to fight. The shadowed figure stood in a carved out cave, the room it was currently in was small and only held the green pool in the ground. The pool was showing two beings falling from a ship towards a blue sea. Unlike other Pools of Visions, this one was real time and able the be controlled. The image reflected in the figure's eyes as it watched. The figure's face was revealed as it leaned forward and into the glow of the pool, allowing the features of an old dragon to be shown as it's expression softened.

"I promised long ago not to interfere with mortals ever again." The voice was that of a males. He let out a sigh. "But since you two found my Prophet's book, I'll break that promise, hopefully just this once." Something told him it wouldn't.

He had been watching the purple dragon since he first laid claws on it. As the pair of young dragons fall into the water the old dragon reached out with his mind to an friend of the sea. After asking his friend to retrieve the fallen dragons, the old dragon made his way from the room and into a large cylinder room, full to the brim with books with dull gray walls. It was a cave. It had two other door ways, one leading down a corridor out side. The other leading to a room with a bed.

When he made his way into the room's light his form was revealed. Gray scales covering his body, matching gray claws, four, almost black, horns on his head, a golden lower neck guard attached to a blue cloak adorned his body, covering a good portion of his body, torn wings, and two gold rings on his tail was revealed. A belt also wrapped around his stomach just in front of his back legs with black quiver like satchels on each side, filled with scrolls, of his body also adorned him.

"I best clean up for my guest." He said after looking around the room and seeing books scattered.

* * *

Hs vision was blurry when he woke, though he could see well enough to fight if he had too. Spyro's body on the other paw, was too beaten and hurt to move much. Spyro could only turn his head though just barely. When he finally opened his eyes Spyro saw that he was floating on something on the sea, the sun high in the sky. Slowly moving his head to the side, he himself was on his side, Spyro found Cynder, who looked worse then he felt. He couldn't tell if she was breathing though. Before Spyro could look more he felt his conscious slipping away.

Spyro woke again, many times even. And every time the sun had moved closer to the horizon. Every time, he checked on Cynder. Every time, they were still on the floating something.

When Spyro woke he felt that he would stay awake longer. His body didn't hurt as much anymore, just exhausted. As he looked around once more he found he was no longer floating on the sea. With a grunt Spyro moved his head from the side like it was when he woke and made it so he was looking straight up, straight at the dark clouds. Though strangely enough the area was well light by some glow. Lightning still going by but no sound could be heard. For a moment Spyro thought he went death but a voice told him he was wrong.

"I'm truly surprised that you two survived the fall to begin with. Especially you seeing as you took the blunt of the fall." A face appeared with the voice. A male, if Spyro's hearing was right, grey dragon's face with what appeared to be a breathe and blue eyes. Which were more different that the dragon's face. While his face looked almost dead the eyes looked alive with a spark in them. "And don't worry, you and your friend here are safe. Well, for now anyways. Now you rest and I'll take you both to a more comfortable place to rest." With that the dragon moved out of Spyro's field of vision. A soft grunt was heard and before Spyro could look to see what it was he felt his body being lifted and put on something.

Once settled Spyro realized that both he and Cynder, who was still unconscious, were on the dragon's back between his wings and his neck. Spyro felt that resisting was futile. Whoever this dragon was he was obviously powerful. Spyro didn't even fell claws around him, or anything else for that matter, when he was being lifted up. Spyro decided that he may as well look at the dragon who was helping him, it might give him an idea of who he was dealing with.

The dragon was old, that much was clear, he was grey, had a strange lower neck guard that had a blue cloak attached to it, and four black horns on his head. Spyro couldn't see past the wings but Spyro somehow knew there was more behind them. After that Spyro simply watched either the ground of the walls as they past by. Both were grey. Spyro soon grew bord of the unchanging scenery and thought he would go mad soon when they suddenly entered a circler room with books shelves on the walls, with what seemed like more books then what Cyril had. The grey dragon soon left that room though and entered another with only a quite large bed.

Spyro's fears came true when he felt himself being lifted and placed on the bed, the grey dragon not moving anymore than his head, which stayed on him the entire time. Soon Spyro was on the bed and Cynder soon joined him, still unconscious.

"Rest, your friend has enough time to allow you to regain your strength. You'll need it." The grey dragon said. Spyro's started to talk back but he suddenly felt tired beyond belief and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Chronicler gave a soft chuckle as he watched the purple dragon, who he now knew to be Spyro from his recent studies of the current purple dragon, as well as Cynder, struggle only once before falling asleep, pulling Cynder close with his wing. Though he didn't want to disturb their sleep, though Cynder's was cause to something he hoped he was wrong about, the Chronicler gently moved Cynder away from Spyro to give her a quick internal inspection, and found what he dreaded.

The poison coursing through her veins and arteries. Her poison element, enhanced by dark magic was delaying it though that wouldn't hold it off forever. He only knew of on way to cure it but it took more just magic. The Chronicler started to give a sad sigh of hopelessness but held it as he put Cynder back next to Spyro and Spyro knew once more put his wing around her. Maybe he had what he needed. But the magic needed would drain even him of his strength, despite him being the Chronicler, and he wouldn't be able to remove Spyro's parasite. He knew what was in Spyro. He had been watching long enough for that. The Chronicler finally did sigh.

'Maybe if i didn't reject my duty to watch over the world after my old Seers turned against me then I would know more.' The Chronicler thought grimly. He turned from the sleeping dragons and made his way back to the Pool of Visions. As he looked into it the Chronicler decided to see what was happening at the Temple. As the view changed from green to the main room of the Temple, the figures of the Guardians were shown. Another aspect of the specified pool was that it's viewer could hear as well.

 **A/N: FYI- What happens in the Pool will be in italics.**

 _"Are you sure we can trust him?" Terrador asked looking directly at Cyril. Cyril nodded._

 _"Yes, he wouldn't have made the journey for nothing. It is a week or more for one of his kind on foot from Outlaw's Town. And he is an old friend. Besides, we haven't heard from Spyro or Cynder since we sent them there, two weeks ago." Cyril had a point that forced Terrador to agree. Ignitus nodded to his friend._

 _"Let him in." Cyril nodded and turned and walked to a door and let in a black panther dressed in light leather armor with a sword strapped to his side. When they approached the three Guardians, who were sitting down and staring at the panther. The panther spoke._

 _"Thank you for allowing me to speak. Since only Cyril here knows my name I'll introduce myself. My name is Haven, I'm a bartender at Outlaw's Town. I would have came sooner but there was too much activity after the Arena fights, which I actually heard were attacked by Malefor's forces before they docked at the end of the day. The reason for my being here is because of Cyril here. A long time ago he did a job for me and I awarded him with special gold coins. I found it strange that a young black dragonness came in with a young black dragon and payed using that same gold. So, after may debates decided to come here after I heard what happened on the Arena and not see neither of them leave it." The Guardians listened well and didn't interrupt Haven in the slightest. He continued after gaining his breath._

 _"Normally I wouldn't care but with the dragon race near extinction I decided to see what was up. The gold only increased this want. They also have me direction. Cyril once told me where the Temple was and I believed that this is where they came from. They did return right?" His ending question brought a sad look from the Guardians._

 _"No, they didn't. They had orders to return here after completing their assignment. If what you say is true then we have probably failed in what we originally wanted to accomplish." Terrador said. He looked sad._

 _"If they were captured then they might have been taken to the Well of Souls. And if they are, then we can do nothing to save them. Even if had our might of our old armies, an assault on that mountain with all of Malefor's army there is nothing more than a death wish." Volteer said. Ignitus was the next to speak._

 _"We can only assume that they are dead. Tomorrow we will all go to Warfang and give the news and hold up there to help where we can. The others nodded and Haven spoke again._

 _"Do you mind if I come. I may not be much help but I am a good swordsmen. I only lived where I did because I had no where else to go, besides, after Malefor destroies all the dragons who's to say he won't come after the rest of us?" Ignitus thought for a moment before looking to Cyril who nodded before looking back at the black panther._

 _"Yes you may, Cyril will show you where you may sleep." With that they all left, all, even Haven, looked sad since they now had basically a confirmed death of both Spyro and Cynder._

The Chronicler looked away and let the pool go back to it's normal green and thought of what he heard and saw. The Guardians believed that Spyro and Cynder were dead.

'But Ignitus should know better than that. I aloud him to see what is to come. But that it's self cannot pass until Spyro learns more about himself.' The Chronicler thought. A voice got his attention.

"So they think we're dead." It was a statement. The Chronicler looked to the doorway and saw Spyro there, looking at him. It was easily noticeable that he was still weak and need rest but Spyro still stood definitely. The Chronicler chuckled.

"Defiance can only get you so far." Spyro didn't miss a beat.

"Then I'll find something else to push me farther." The Chronicler didn't miss a beat either.

"And what if that and everything else fails?" It was more of a statement.

"Then I'll still fight," Spyro stood straighter.

"Fight until my bones are dust," He strengthened his stance to stop his slight waiver.

"Fight until my muscles are torn and my scales have fallen off," He gave a gaze that would make the fires of hell feel like the ice in winter.

"Fight until my last breath leaves me." Spyro finished. He was standing as tall as he could, only three and a half feet but he still looked quite intimidating. The Chronicler smiled slightly, even when Spyro's stance faltered and he fell, but one leg still up, still standing in defiance. He could see that Spyro would do all that he said he would.

'But why would he feel that way?' Truth be told the Chronicler already knew, he just wondered if Spyro himself knew.

Deciding to help a little the Chronicler walked over to Spyro and offered a claw to help. Spyro, despite not real knowing who he was, he had an idea, still accepted the help. The Chronicler led him into the main room and let Spyro lay down to rest and laid down to his right.

"Since you won't rest we may as well talk." Spyro just nodded.

"Your him. Your the Chronicler." The Chronicler wasn't all that surprised that he figured it out.

"Yes, and yes, I have been watching you for a while Spyro. Ever since you first picked up my book." Spyro gave the Chronicler a strange look at that.

"Wait, why only since then, why not before?" Spyro asked. The Chronicler sighed.

"I stopped watching over the world directly when the Seers betrayed me. They were the ones who burned that Temple so long ago and cast that forest into darkness. They grew tired of me only letting them see only so little but it had to be that way, one cannot, should not, know the whole future." Spyro accepted that.

"So why are you helping me?"

"Did you not seak me out for help?" The Chronicler questioned back.

"Well, yes but you could have just let Cynder and I die out there and go back to the way things were." The Chronicler looked away from Spyro and looked forward.

"Because I seak forgiveness. If I hadn't stopped my duties then the world might not be the way it is. And I believe that by helping you I can. But sadly I cannot do as much as I wish." Spyro tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" The Chronicler used his powers to bring Cynder, who was still asleep, from the bed and to the space in front of them, suspended in the air upright. Both the Chronicler and Spyro looked their eyes on her form, a sad expression on their faces.

"You originally planned to find me to give you back your powers or possibly remove the parasite within you, and I can, both in fact at the same time, but young Cynder here has been poisoned. And only because her poison element was boosted up by dark magic she is still holding on. Unlike other poisons this one only hurts poison dragons, and they are not immune to it. I can fix this as well, but the strength needed for these are the same, and too far from my own strength. I can only do one, not both. I decided to allow you to choose." The Chronicler said.

Spyro looked down. Only enough strength for one. He knew what Cynder would say, he should take it and let her die. But Spyro wouldn't let that happen, than one reason. Spyro found something to hold onto. To give him reason. He may have just said it before but now he truly meant it with all his heart. He loved Cynder. Besides, he could live without his elemental powers. With that Spyro looked to the Chronicler, his movement catching his attention and causing the Chronicler to look at him.

"Do it, heal her. I can live without my elements." The Chronicler just stared at Spyro, then nodded his head and looked to Cynder.

The Chronicler stood up and summoned his magic and let it grow as a white glow started to come from between his fangs. Ten minutes had passed before the Chronicler did any more, and he did so by breathing a white flame over Cynder's body, causing her body to glow white as well. Spyro let out a gasp and jumped back, wincing as he did so, and watched as the glow coming from the fire stopped, as did the flame. But Cynder's body still glowed white and grew in intensity until it was to bright to look at. It then all suddenly stopped and Cynder's body floated to the ground. Spyro approached her but she didn't move, not even breath. Spyro looked to the Chronicler for answers. He gave them.

"Now you must give her a reason to live, or else the spell does not give her life." Then the Chronicler turned around and walked away and left Spyro alone in the room with only Cynder's comatose form.

Spyro looked at Cynder and thought over it for a moment. He would never have another chance, besides, Spyro felt that Cynder wouldn't wake for any other reason. They were close, maybe close enough to see each other as more than friends. So, with slow movements, Spyro approached Cynder and leaves his head with she's and got closer into they were almost touching on her left side.

"Cynder, please wake, I need you. You are now the reason I wish to wake up, the reason I fight, please. I love you, and I don't know what to do without you here." Spyro whispered into Cynder's ear, then backed away. Spyro first felt that his reason wasn't the one needed, and started to turn away, tears starting to come to his eyes, when Cynder suddenly drew in a deep breath and snapped her eyes open. Spyro acted immediately and jumped to her side, trying to see if she was truly okay. Cynder looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on Spyro. Cynder calmed her breathing before speaking.

"Do you truly mean that? Do you truly love me?" Cynder asked quietly. Spyro smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I felt like I've known it for a while now. I just couldn't come to terms with what I was truly feeling." Spyro said truthfully. Cynder looked down for a moment before jumping on Spyro and rolling him onto his back, her resting on his underside.

"Thank you Spyro, I've been waiting for a while for you to say that." Cynder looked away for a moment before looking back at Spyro, right into his eyes.

"And your right, you probably wouldn't know what to do without me." Cynder chuckled. Spyro chuckled along with her. When they stopped Spyro put his for head Cynder's and simply gazed into her eyes. He finished by wrapping his wings around them both and just stayed that way.

* * *

The Chronicler had let Spyro and Cynder spend some time with each other after Spyro's confession, he had heard it after all. But sadly they couldn't wait no longer. While waiting the Chronicler had decided to check the Well of Souls, just to see what was happening there, and his fears were confirmed, Malefor's army was assembled there, and Gual is planning to use magic to help create the Dark Master a body. Malefor could do it on his own if he tried, but this way he would have a physical form fast, and sooner. The only way to delay this would for someone to go there and stop them. And the only ones who could were Spyro and Cynder, besides, this island was never meant for the living, and soon it's air would start to kill them. A day is all they have, they would have to leave later tonight.

Sighing the Chronicler walked back into the main room to find the young dragons embracing each other.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but we have important business to speak of." He said, startling the young dragons, who tried furiously to untangle themselves from each other. Finally they both sat in front of the Chronicler, a blush visible on their features. About this time Cynder finally realized that Spyro was no longer black.

"Spyro, your scales, they're back to normal!" She didn't realize it earlier because she was simply used to his purple scales. Not to add snuggling with Spyro. Spyro didn't know either, he hadn't had a good look at himself since he woke up. The Chronicler decided to join in.

"I can explain that, though Spyro, you should already know why." He said as he laid down. "You have both been unconscious for about a week and a half." The younger dragons had visible reactions to this, Cynder's eyes widened while Spyro had a grin expression while slightly nodding his head. He should know, he heard what was coming from the Pool before. Which brings a question.

"Chronicler, what with that-" The Chronicler cut him off.

"Spyro I k ow you have a lot of questions, both of you do, but you must know. This island is not kind to the living. Already you have been close enough to it, and while on it, that it's effects are in place to eradicate you, to kill you. So far you've been here for a day, by tonight the air will turn poisonous to kill you, and yes Cynder, it will kill you to. With that said, I will do the talking and you will listen, understood?" He waited for a moment to see if either of them had anything to say, they didn't.

"Now then, I have been watching both of you since you touched my book, and have looked over your past lives to learn more about you both. Cynder, while there isn't much I can do to help you I can tell you this, the path you are on is the right one." The Chronicler gave Cynder a approving look that she nodded to. Turning to Spyro he continued.

"Spyro, I may be able to help you. Even though my magic is weaked and I cannot remove the parasite, nor give you back your powers, I can help you with that technique. And I don't mean the one you've been coming up with. No. I mean the one you used on the ship. It was a simple power but trained properly it can be the most powerful technique ever. Ever purple dragon has it and can learn to use it. Now in a real world training I would spend weeks teaching you how to use it but I can only give you pointers." Spyro nodded, whatever that was he wanted to do it again.

"Now, first, I want you to close your eyes Spyro, and simply focus on your magic." Spyro did so. Cynder moved to the side to give him space in case he needed it, she didn't have a clue what they were talking about but it seemed important.

"Next, to slow time down you must force it to. This is done by using your magic. For dragons magic is used and found in different ways, you must find your magic and make it move. When you do, nod."

Spyro do as told and searched within himself for his magic. Spyro already had an idea as to what happened when his magic was active so he simply did looked with in himself, deep within. All the way to his core, where sat a hidden flame, a cage holding it in place, the lock on it had cracks, almost like it broke free but was captured again. Spyro visualized all of this in his head and started to feel something within him move. Spyro decided it was time unlock the flame, and when he did he felt it course it's way through his body, through his muscles and veins and arteries, through his blood to his heart. When it did Spyro let out a gasp and opened his eyes, which now glowed purple.

His sudden out burst and glowing eyes took the Chronicler and Cynder by surprise but the Chronicler soon regained his composure.

"Well, that's not nodding but it works. Lastly, Spyro is that I want you to force your movements to be fast using your magic. Just think of what you want and that should do it." The Chronicler didn't seem all that sure about what he was saying but in his defense, he wasn't a purple dragon so he never first hand experienced it.

Spyro did, once more, as told and soon felt the same rush as before on the ship. When Spyro did this he closed his eyes so when he opened them he saw everything moving slowly with a haze of color behind moving objects. Spyro decided that he would help the Chronicler and Cynder know it worked by moving behind them. As he did Spyro noticed that they didn't even seem to realize he was moving, though their heads were slightly moving in his direction. When Spyro got behind them he let the magic to diminish and time returned to normal. The Chronicler and Cynder looked around in confusion wondering where Spyro went. Spyro gave a slight cough to get their attention.

"Well done Spyro! Your better at this than I thought." The Chronicler exclaimed as he and Cynder turned to Spyro. "Now, as you may have noticed, when you do that you are moving faster than we are there for you can easily attack us or kill us and move on to the your next opponent before the strain on your magic is too much. When it is it will automatically cut off and time will return to normal. With practice you will be able to hold it longer and even learn how to use your magic for other things." Spyro nodded in understanding. Cynder gave him an approving smile, which Spyro returned.

"Now, we have more to speak of and you can ne on your way." At his voice Cynder moved to sit next to Spyro so they both were looking for at the Chronicler. "During your, long due comforting," Both Spyro and Cynder blushed slightly at this, "I was taking a look at the Well of Souls through my Pool of Visions. Malefor's army has been regrouped there and are waiting for him to appear in a physical body. Now by himself Malefor could make a body, but it would take half a year. Gual plans to fix this by using the dark magic he took form Cynder that gave you your adult form." The Chronicler was now glad he did a little research on their past.

"So, my answer to delay this is that you two go to Malefor's Mountain and stop Gual." The younger dragons weren't entirely surprised by what the Chronicler said but still weren't ready for it.

"But how? To get to him we would need to pass an entire army, or, which I doubt we can do, go through it." Cynder said. The Chronicler simply smiled.

"I just happen to know the layout of the Mountain. As my job as the Chronicler too know the layout of the world." At least when he was watching it he did, though Spyro and Cynder didn't need to know that. Spyro and Cynder raised an brow each. "Anyways, there is a hidden cave in the back, or the north side of the Mountain while the army is on the East, West, and South. Though the army is mostly on the south side. Now, just because it is hidden doesn't mean it isn't guarded, so be careful." The young dragons nodded. The Chronicler sighed as he laid down.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together, I truly wish we could talk longer. I actually thought that I would have to spend more time teaching you, Spyro, on controlling your magic but it seems you have it under control. Besides, the sooner you get to Malefor's Mountain the sooner you can stop Gual." The young dragons were going to nod but were interrupted. "But be warned, the time of the Eternal Night will be upon you by the time you reach Gual. It will increase the dark magic he has which will allow him to make Malefor's body faster. If he does a body will be made in a few days, two at max actually. You must stop this from happening. But the longer Gual is in the effect's of the Eternal Night has on him the more powerful he becomes. So stop him either before or after. When it happens a beam should, and will shine down in the Well of Souls, this, coincidentally, is where you should find Gual." The Chronicler said. Cynder spoke up.

"But where is that?"

"The same room where the dark magic was taken from you." Was the simple reply. Cynder looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up.

"Which brings this into play, I don't know the whole layout. I didn't know about the hidden cave, nor do I know the entire layout. I only know from the North entrance to the center. Not enough to efficiently help." Spyro smiled.

"It's better than nothing Cynder." He said with a warm smile. Cynder felt her heart warm his smile. Even in the mist of danger, love could shine. Thx Chronicler smiled at their interactions.

"Well, you two should go. I wish this didn't have to be our last, and sadly first, goodbye. Follow me, I'll lead you out of here." With that the Chronicler got up and turned for the exit, Spyro and Cynder right behind him. They continued through a series of cave tunnels until they were outside. They continued to a small cliff over water. Spyro realized it was the same cliff he woke up on. Th Chronicler turned to the young dragons.

"Well, this is officially goodbye. Just head straight until the clouds clear and the sea is its normal blue. Then find and head North, first you'll find land then, later, the Mountain." The young dragons nodded, said their goodbyes, and moved closer to the cliff, though the Chronicler caught Spyro with his tail, Cynder continued on.

"Spyro, I should warn you. The Eternal Night's beam is basically the same energy as the Convexity's. If you are directly exposed to it the parasite within you will gain a significant boost in power. It will try to take control of you to do this. No matter what, do not let this happen. If it gains the boost it will have complete control, there would be nothing you could do to stop it. It would basically be an mini Malefor. Be careful." He said in a hushed tones so Cynder couldn't hear. Spyro looked to Cynder and nodded.

"I will, we will." With that Spyro said goodbye once more and made his way to Cynder, who gave him a questioning look.

"Just giving a little bit of extra information."

Just before they took off the Chronicler spoke once more.

"Oh, and Spyro. Your Time Stop ability has more to it than just slowing down time. With training you can do more. I recommend that, if you survive the next night, to practice it." Spyro nodded to him. He looked to Cynder to see if she was ready. She was. Together they took flight. The Chronicler watched until they past the horizon. Finally he sighed, turned and walked back the way ha came.

"Spyro, sadly this will be your hardest task for you to face." He said to himself once he reached the Pool of Visions and looked into it, it's green changing to show Spyro and Cynder flying.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. A whole chapter for the Chronicler. I didn't really know how to write the Chronicler seeing as its a tittle, not a name so don't hate. Please, please review.**


	12. It Has Only Just Begun

**A/N: Well, here's another, once more. This will mostly be a fighting chapter, so I don't think it will be all that long, if not I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Or at least try to. I'll try to add in a little romantic(not really romantic but you know) part, just to help spice it up a little. Please R &R.**

 **You know dialog.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

Spyro was quite surprised. When the Chronicler said that they would find the main land in a certain direction, he thought it would take a while, a day even. But not even leaving the strange plain of the Chronicler's realm for an hour had the main land come into view. Soon after a huge mountain came into view. And that was before they even made it to land. As they got closer Cynder confirmed that it was Malefor's Mountain. The day was still young so both he and Cynder decided to keep on flying. During so Cynder didn't hide her happyness of knowing that Spyro loved her just as she did him. She showed it by doing flips, twirls, and the random dive by Spyro. Spyro honestly found it funny, and quite cute.

"Hey Cynder. Don't you think we should get something to eat, you know, before we get too close. I mean fighting on a full stomach is better than an empty one." Cynder stopped for a moment next to Spyro in thought before answering.

"Yeah, besides, it'll waste some time so it can be dark, allowing us to get closer easier." Cynder said enthusiastically. She then looked down and around on the ground. "And there's dinner" and she was off again, this time straight for a heard of deer on a tall hill about thirty miles from the Mountain. Spyro quickly took after her. He didn't want all the deer to escape after Cynder grabbed her's.

Cynder didn't just get one but two instead. And she landed on them after dropping one on another, killing both quickly afterwards. Spyro, after a quick thought, did the same before any had a real chance to get away. Grabbing his kills, Spyro made his way to Cynder, who was already eating her kills, though it was more like dragging due to the weight. Before eating Spyro had a small question.

"Cynder, why two?" Cynder looked up at him, blood and a piece of meat falling off her muzzle, an innocent look on her face. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle a little. Cynder didn't mind and answered the question.

"What? I'm hungry." Spyro accepted that.

"Yeah. Me to. Besides, we haven't eaten for two weeks." Spyro dug in after he finished. Cynder, who was in the process of taking another bite, froze.

"How many weeks?" It was barely a sound but Spyro still heard it. He chewed the bite he had before swallowing.

"Two. The Chronicler said that from the time we fell, or in my case jumped, off the boat it had been two weeks. Just two weeks of us floating on the sea on something all the way to the Chronicler." Spyro said before going back to his meal. Cynder had a strange look on her face as she looked off into the distance, noticing that the sun was nearing the horizon. Soon Cynder just shook her thoughts off and started to eat again.

Later, when the sun was near half past the horizon, Cynder had finished both of her deer and was cleaning her claws, face, and muzzle. When she finished she looked to Spyro to see his cleaning his claws. When he was about to start to clean his face, and muzzle Cynder decided to help.

Before Spyro realized what was happening, Cynder had licked a part of his face clean of blood and moved onto another spot. Spyro froze when Cynder did this and didn't move until she finished, and that was only to fidget and glace slightly at her.

Cynder saw this, despite Spyro trying to hide it.

"What? You okay Spyro?" Spyro fidgeted a little more before speaking.

"What was that about?" Spyro asked. Cynder knew what he was talking about and gave a short laugh.

"What? I can't help clean you? What are you worried about? Besides, are we not courting, or was that cuddling back at the Chronicler's just a sper of the moment?" Truthfully it was more of a statement than an question. Cynder knew now that Spyro loved her and wanted to court her.

Spyro blushed before answering.

"Well, yeah I guess we are, it's just that that was unexpected." Cynder chuckled at his answer before cuddling up against his side.

"Get used to it. With the way I was raised I'm more straight forward with my actions and words. Not to add the point I decided to wait to see if you would return my feelings, and now that you have I can try some of the things that I wish to. In this case things one would do in a relationship. Like for instance, this." With her last words Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's, making him freeze in place once more before relaxing.

'May as well get used to it.' Spyro thought to himself.

They stayed that way for a while before Cynder saw that the sun had past the horizon. She gave a sigh before untangling their tails, and rising up from her comfortable position. Spyro give an audible displeasure, not that he meant to. Cynder raised a brow but said nothing about it.

"We should be leaving. Gual won't kill himself." Spyro nodded and rose to stretch. Cynder noticed something.

"Hey, your belt with the pouches and satchel is still on." Spyro looked and realized she was right. He looked over at Cynder.

"You still have your sash belt with its pouches too. Guess we never noticed. Too bad we lost the rest of our armor, it might've came in handy. Cynder nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" Cynder asked as she opened her wings. Spyro nodded and did the same and soon both were back in the air. Since they only had thirty miles to go Cynder decided to give Spyro a little background of the Well of Souls. Small things like how it was formed and what it was used for. There wasn't much she could give on the layout nor the routine of the guards. Only that they should expect large guard patrols.

When Spyro and Cynder were about ten miles from the Mountain they could see the light of camp fires all around the South side of the Mountain, it was now dark enough for fires. The dragons decided it would be best to flank left of the Mountain to get around with a less chance to get spotted. Once on the North side they landed a mile away after making sure it was clear of enemies. They ran the rest of the way, and sure enough, there way a secluded cave with very little light, and very little guard patrols.

When the coast was clear Spyro and Cynder made a quick dash from the underbrush they hid under and took refuge with in the cave. From there the young dragons tip toed every step and checked around corners before advancing. The cave was all one way and narrow to the point that only one of the Guardians, if they were here, could go at a time.

Soon, the young dragons found a door with a large lock on it in a huge round room that was mostly dark aside from the two torches by the door. As they approached Spyro asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"How are we supposed to open that?" Cynder shrugged. How was she to know.

"Your not meant to." The voice startled the dragon and as they turned around to find voice's owner, they found more than that. Near the top was a hidden balcony that surrounded then, full to the brim with apes holding crossbows. That is at least Cynder knew what they were, Spyro didn't have a clue what they were.

"Spyro be careful. Those weapons are far ranged and are fast." She whispered to him, who nodded in return.

"Gual had expected something like this when the execution squad never returned, though he expected a bigger force and sooner at that. I bet though he will be just as happy." This time Spyro and Cynder found the voice's owner and turned to a large ape, a commander. The commander gave a signal and the next thing Spyro knew was Cynder giving a loud grunt and falling on the ground. When he moved to check on her something hard hit him in the back of the head and he too fell, losing consciousness fast. The last thing he saw was Cynder before his vision failed.

* * *

Spyro woke up in a dark room. Surprisingly Spyro found that he wasn't bound by rope, or anything else for that matter. Lifting his head Spyro looked around and found Cynder still knocked out to his right.

Spyro jumped to his feet in surprise when green flames flared up inside a large kettle in front of a pillar. It first started to Spyro's left then more lit up in a circle, revealing the room to be circler with pillars surrounding the center of a forty foot diameter while behind the pillars was a small section that was divided from the center by the pillars. That area was shrouded by dark shadows but Spyro could swear that he could see shapes within them. The floor had strange designs on it that travelled up the pillars. A plate like thing in the center of the room, another similar one on the ceiling.

Finally, when the room was fully lit, two more lit up on the other side of Spyro revealing a large ape with strange armor on. It was larger than any other Spyro had seen of fought before. It's face was hidden in shadow. At the sight of it Spyro moved in front of Cynder in a defensive stance to protect her. She was still unconscious after all.

"Don't be so dramatic, purple boy." The ape said. Spyro just gave a low growl. The ape chuckled and started to stand.

"You are something." It said, it's face finally revealed as it leaned forward. It had war paint on, red on the right, white on the left. Spyro had a feeling he knew who this was.

"Malefor has plans for Cynder later. But he said I could have fun with you. So, I thought you could entertain me until the event of tonight, then, you die." The ape said as he, obviously male, stepped down from the ledge that Spyro missed from his earlier observation and into the center circle, brandishing two wicked looking blades from behind him.

Spyro looked around one more time and noticed that there wasn't anyone behind him on the outer ring ledge so, to get Cynder out of harm's way, Spyro picked her up and, somehow, balanced on his back legs and put her up on the ledge before turning back around to face the ape.

"I'm guessing your him, your Gual." Spyro said as he and the ape started to circle each other around the rim on the room.

"Yes, I am. I'm honestly surprised that you are so willing to fight me."

"Well, we did come her to kill you so, why not." Spyro knew he might not live though this fight, but if he could delay long enough for Cynder to awaken then she could help. Gual chuckled before charging, right sword raised for attack.

Spyro dodged to the right. But Gual wasn't done. He quickly swung his left sword, forcing Spyro to jump back. Gual didn't stop there. He kept swinging his swords, Spyro dodging accordingly. If Gual swung with his left Spyro would dodge to his left. Same with the right. this continued for a while until Gual got tried of it and rammed into Spyro, forcing Spyro into a pillar.

Spyro gave a painful groan as he got back up and saw Gual giving a war cry before charging Spyro again. Spyro quickly jumped out of the way and watched as Gaul crashed into the pillar. When Gaul walked back from the wall, stumbling all the way, Spyro took the chance to climb up his back and sink his fangs past the armor and into Gual's flesh on his shoulder. Spyro tasted the blood as the wound tore open. Gual started to thrash around, trying to shake Spyro off. Spyro only jumped off when Gaul started to use his swords to try and get Spyro.

Once on the ground Spyro looked to Gual only to have the need to dodge again as Gual swung his blade at him. Though this time Spyro was late in his timing and got clipped on his left rear flank, blood trickling out of the wound.

They started to circle the edge again.

"I'm honestly surprised you lasted this long. So long in fact that you get to see the Eternal Night event." With that Gual looked to the ceiling as a green beam shot through a hole in the top and into the floor right on the plate like thing. While Gaul was distracted by the beam, though Spyro was too slightly, Spyro snuck around behind Gual and jumped to attack, aimming for Gual's neck.

Spyro was surprised when Gual's arm suddenly shot out an caught him in midair. Gual turned to him.

"Don't take me for a fool." Gual looked to the green beam then back to Spyro, and evil grin spread across his face. "Not what I had planned but just at effective." With that Gual through Spyro into the green beam. Spyro flew straight into it. When he was fully submerged in it he stopped, hovering in midair by the beam. When he was suspended Spyro let out a sudden scream when the power of the beam seeped into him. For a moment it stayed that way but suddenly the pain that came from the over baring power of the Eternal Night's beam of power stopped and Spyro stopped screaming, though he was giving labored breaths.

Cynder had awaken when Spyro was about to be thrown into the beam. She was about to get up and help but when Cynder saw Spyro be thrown into the beam she froze. She couldn't move. But she was more surprised when Spyro stopped yelling and stayed there, just hanging in the air.

Then he started laughing. And it wasn't a normal laugh. It was one of pure evil. One that even put Gaul on edge. When Spyro opened his eyes, they were pure white and even glowed. Just like Spyro described of Dark Spyro.

While Cynder saw what was going on on the outside, Spyro was having a mental fight with Dark Spyro on the inside.

"No, I won't let you take control." Spyro grunted though it was within his head.

"'It's doesn't matter if you'll let me or not. I have the power to overwhelm you now. Besides, you failed to remove me, a parasite. Yeah, I know, I've always known. And now you'll pay for it. But first, I'm going to test my power on these apes."' Spyro tried to retaliate but Dark Spyro did something that caused him not to be able to speak.

As the body of what once was Spyro slowly fell to the ground, its scales changed to black shadows that moved around. The once golden horns on it's head and back now were a dull grey. It's claws elongated slightly and turned black, and a shadowish, see through scythe formed of its tail. It cracked it's neck.

"' **This will be fun.** "' The words were slow and ominous as they left the dark beings mouth, not to add the point that the voice was extremely demonic. Cynder felt like she would never stop shaking. Gual wasn't doing no better, but he was also stupid, as far as he knew this was some kind of trick. So, in complete stupidity, Gual advanced to attack.

He was stopped by the dark being shifting it's bittomless pits for eyes at him.

"' **Wait your turn.** "' With that, the dark being disappeared in a cloud of smoke and shadow. For a moment both Gual and Cynder looked bewildered. But just when they were about to look around a gurgled yelp came from on of the shadows between the pillars. Suddenly a squirt of blood shot through the air from the ape who fell to its knees, holding its throat. When it finally feel over completely the dark being was revealed behind it. Despite the shadows covering the outer ring it was obvious that blood was dripping down from its muzzle. It disappeared again.

Another yelp was heard, then another. It continued. One by one apes fell out of the shadows, all with ripped throats. When only two were left the apes got smart and made a run for the door to get away. They only made it to the door only to find it encased by shadows, blocking it off. An audible sound of wind blowing by but with no wind at all got them to turn around. It was standing right there and it stood up to the ape's height. Which was surprising for two reasons. One was because one ape was a commander and stood seven foot tall. The other was because one would believe that the dark being would be the same size as Spyro, who was only five feet tall.

The dark being chuckled at their scared faces. Surprisingly it turned away from them. But just when the apes were going to let out a sigh of relief, the dark being sung it's shadowed tail blade, effectively severing both of the ape's heads clean off. Cynder let out a light yelp at the suddenness of the action. The being simply walked away, and as he did the bodies of the ape's fell behind it, their blood gushing out where their heads once were. The being stopped on one side of the room, the side with the door. Gual was positioned on the other side by his throne, Cynder to their direct right or left. If any of them looked to the floor they would find it stained by blood that now covered the majority of the floor. The beam was still active and it glowed ominously against the blood.

Gual decided he wouldn't die like the rest and as he started to move to his right, so did the dark being. And so they circled each other, Cynder just watching, not knowing what to do, nor who to help. As they circled each other the dark being decided to speak.

"' **Do you know who I am?** "' Despite it being directed at him Gual didn't answer.

"' **'It's simple really. Long ago I was a dragon that meddled with dark magic along with my brother in solitude and got our selves stuck in the Convexity realm without a body. While there he became insane. When Malefor came there seeking power to take over the world, my brother gave it to him, binding himself to Malefor as a parasite. In the end my brother manipulated Malefor into destroying the world, not to control it. I too seek this, but unlike my brother I can do it with my own claws thanks to you. Well, you and Spyro, and Cynder if you think about it. We can only use a purple dragon for a host and Cynder brought Spyro right to me, giving me this chance. Now, I can execute my plan. I'll kill my brother first then destroy the world. Then, then I'll reforge it in my image, with me as the ultimate god of all.** "' The being stopped, as did Gual, now on opposite of where they started. The being gave Gual an amused look.

"' **I'll make a deal with you. Join me, and you to can rule in a new world. One that we will build. I am a fair person after all.** "' Gual just laughed.

"You, want me to join you. Ha. I'll take my chances with Malefor. Besides, from what I saw from you killing my men is that you are using the shadow element, and when one is going to be dealing with Cynder then he should be prepared." With that Gaul produced a black gem thet took effect immediately. Black particles were drawn from the dark being, absorbing it's shadow element. The dark being gave an a aggravated growl as it felt it's power drained. Before it could do anything Gual attacked, jumping right through the beam with his swords raised. The dark being blocked the right blade with its tail blade and dodged the other.

Both separated before clashing together again. Swords and claws clashed again and again. Sparks flew, and soon, blood as well, though neither backed down. Both were bleeding and for a moment it looked like they were evenly matched. It was the dark being gained an advantage when it knocked Gaul's left blade away. The being grinned as it doubled it's efforts in attacking.

The dark being decided that the fight went on for long enough and made to attack from the left. When Gual went to block the dark being went right with its tail blade and pierced Gual through his chest, right into his heart.

Gual stood for a few moments more until the being's blade was dislodged from his chest and blood flew out right afterwards in the form of a geyser. It backed away after pulling it's blade back. Gual looked down at his wound before looking back at the dark being. Gual dropped his last sword and soon fell after it. The dark being observed his kill before turning to Cynder, who only stood a few meters away, paralyzed with fear.

It grinned and approached her. Getting right in Cynder's face and using a claw to lift her head up to his, she now being much smaller than it. Cynder didn't move.

"' **Don't worry. I have 'special' plans for you.** "' It chuckled darkly. Cynder could only shudder in fear.

Unknown to the dark being, Spyro was still conscious and could still look through its eyes and saw all that happened. When it said what it did to Cynder Spyro snapped. During the entire time he had been trying to regain control. But what he heard made Spyro double his efforts. Spyro knew what it had planned and wouldn't stand for it, not to the one he loved most of all. He would destroy this evil being before it laid another claw on Cynder. Spyro finally felt freed from his hidden restraints when he gave a sudden burst of strength. It didn't have the results he expected.

Before the dark being could continue in what he had planned it felt something within itself stir. Something move. Before it knew what was happening something split from it, throwing it in one direction, the thing in the other, both away from Cynder. Looking back at what came from it the dark being found a purple lump across the room, a moving lump.

Spyro had freed himself from the dark being but now he had other problems and shakily stood up on his feet. In truth though, Spyro never felt better. Like something with in him that was holding him back had been broken.

Cynder looked in surprise as Spyro stood up. But before she could do anything the dark being spoke, now on it's feet.

"' **Well, well, well. This is a surprise. You some how managed to separate yourself from me. I'm honestly impressed. This gives me the chance to kill you myself instead of having you live within me. Oh, lookiy here.** "' Next to it was the dark gem that Gual used to drain it's powers. Without hesitation the dark being smashed it, it's withheld power rushing back to it's owner. The dark being grinning evilly as it raised it's right paw, a black ball being energized there above it to the size of Spyro's head.

"' **'Don't worry, I'll end this quickly.** "' Spyro looked to Cynder as she looked back to him with fear in her eyes. Spyro looked back at the being, the black ball growing in strength. He knew what he had to do. While inside the dark being Spyro had a first hand view of its attacks. That one was a dark magical sphere was extremely destructive but was weak to concentrated fire. Spyro felt that he could now use his elemental powers but knew his flame wouldn't stop it. If only he could do what he was trying to, then he could control his fire. Spyro looked to Cynder once more and saw her scared, for what looked like the first time. And he used that, he used her fear to fuel his strength to protect her from her fears.

Spyro looked down and closed his eyes. This time he would do it, he would do it not for himself but for Cynder, his reason to fight. He wouldn't do it for the world, not for the dragons of Warfang, not his brother or parents. He would do it for the one he loved.

With a calmness unlike any other Spyro raised his head to look at the dark being. The power of the ball was now strong enough to kick up a wind that drew in everything to it. Spyro didn't flinch, didn't breath fire and try to control it. He felt that all he had to do was summon it from with in, from his heart.

Spyro's power grew to a point that he was now slightly being lifted off and caught the attention of Cynder, who now watched in fascination. Spyro stopped rising and closed his eyes. Time seemed to slow as the winds stopped making sound and things stopped moving through the air. Then, Spyro opened his eyes and with their opening a fire sprang up from Spyro's scales. A dark purple fire that encased Spyro's form.

Both the dark being and Cynder reacted differently. Cynder gasped and jumped back onto her paws. The dark being let out a light gasp and flinched slightly, almost scared like.

Spyro didn't care though. He simply reared his head back and gathered his flame, which now flickered out the sides of his muzzle in a purple flame like the rest of his body, like as if something was guiding it from another world. Spyro didn't hesitate, and when the dark being realized that Spyro was ready to fire it released it's black ball of power. Spyro too released his power, but unlike a normal flame his was a hardened beam of fire that hit the black ball directly.

To the dark being's horror the firey beam pulverized the ball and continued straight on to it. Before it could move the beam him it directly into its chest and pushed it up against the wall. It stayed that way for a moment before Spyro released the beam and collapsed from being strength deprived, all of it gone. But the damage was done. The dark being shrivelled up and right before both Spyro and Cynder, it exploded, doing great damage to the room, while at the same time spreading dark particles throughout the room. Not waiting any longer Cynder quickly made her way to Spyro. When she got to him Spyro was just standing up however wearily.

"Spyro, what, how did you do that?" She asked as she gave Spyro support to hold him up.

"Oh, you know, just a little trick I've been testing, though I'm not entirely sure how I did all that." Spyro's attempted to laugh it off. Before Cynder could say anything about the matter, the dark particles that still floated in the air suddenly went flying into Spyro. At first Spyro thought it was the dark being but soon realized he didn't feel the evil being with in him. Looking at Cynder who still supported him made Spyro realized she thought the same.

"Don't worry. He's gone. I think that was some kind of power. I feel stronger all of a sudden." And he was right. Spyro could now move more by himself, though he still need Cynder to help him to walk around. What Spyro and Cynder didn't realize was the the explosion left a great crack along the floor. And when they moved for the door it intensified, spreading along the floor to the other side of the room. At first nothing happened but Spyro and Cynder were too scared to move.

Then came the screams. They were still within Malefor's Mountain therefore it was filled to the brim with enemies.

"The explosion must of caused that crack and it must have spread farther than what we can see!" Spyro exclaimed. Then the room started to gain more cracks along the floor and walls from where the first originated on their own. Soon, before either of them could react, pieces of the ceiling fell and blocked the door, the only exit. Cynder and Spyro looked on with horror. All around them the room was falling apart. Cynder looked around before looking down.

"This," she began, "this is it. It sounds like the Mountain is falling down." Tears started to well up in her eyes. Spyro couldn't stand it and moved, despite his bodies protests, to in front of Cynder. While she was still looking down Spyro reached out and hugged her and closed his eyes. Cynder returned the embrace.

This was it. They came so far, only to die in a mountain.

'Why,' Spyro thought, 'why would fate have him survive the attack of the Temple, learn of Cynder's true predicament, then fall in love with her and finally tell her, only to kill them both soon after. And the Chronicler, it was like he sent us here to die. 'And why did he teach me how to control my powers of time, if I never even used them in the fights.'

 _Spyro, your Time Stop ability can do more than just slowing down time. With training you can do more._

Spyro snapped his eyes open when he heard the Chronicler's voice. It was like he was right next to him. Releasing Cynder, who looked in confusion, Spyro looked around the room, only to find it now almost half full of fallen rocks surrounding them, but no Chronicler. Then Spyro remembered. That was what the Chronicler told him right before he left. Maybe his ability could save them. But that only worked where everything slowed, not actually stop.

'Maybe I could freeze an area of space in time and make it so nothing could enter it. But I would need to harden it around us to do that.' Spyro honestly thought that his thoughts were crazy, but he didn't have anything else to do. If he failed, they died.

"Cynder, I have an idea. Stay next to me, no matter what happens." Cynder looked to him.

"Always Spyro." She would never leave his side if they lived, and even then, she would stay with him in death.

As Cynder placed herself on Spyro's right, close but still looking at him, Spyro closed his eyes and focused on his magic and let it flow through him. As Spyro started to force his magic to stop the time around him and to harden, he felt it slipping. Spyro struggled to hold on, almost freaking out while doing so, but calmed as a thought came to mind.

'If I fail, then Cynder dies.' It reminded Spyro of what he thought of earlier, about how he would do anything for Cynder.

With new, undiscovered resolve Spyro instead let the magic flow on its own and simply guided it into what he wanted instead of forcing it. The effect's were instantaneous.

Spyro's power grew so much he started to float up, his front higher than his rear. His power grew so much that Cynder too started to float, but she knew not to flail around. It might disrupt Spyro.

Right before it ended Spyro reached out with his mind, like he read in the books he read in so long ago, and found Cynder's mind and bought his mind and her's together. There was a sudden golden flash as the falling rocks were stopped and pushed back by the force of Spyro's magic.

* * *

To the retreating forces of apes, the Mountain fell and all within had died, including their King. And they just ran, to struck with fear to do anything else.

But in truth, within the Mountain was a golden crystal. Within that were two dragons, suspended in the air with their wings and bodies spread out with their forelegs held before them, their back legs hanging below along with their tails, and their heads held high but near each other, a smile adorned their faces. They would be held there until their time to be released.

The Chronicler watched the entire battle from his Pool of Visions and was currently looking at the frozen forms of the young dragons encased by the golden time crystal.

"And so, you must now wait."

* * *

 **A/N: That was honestly better that I thought it would be, for me anyways. I did like I planned though and stuck to the original story line, just changed somethings. So yes, it will be three years before they are set free. I'm also planning on writing the next section, or game story, meaning the third legend of Spyro game, in a different book, not this one. I don't want it to be an endless continuous book. That would probably just, to me, make it cheesy and I would lose inspiration.**

 **SO DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Also I probably won't be writing the story until I go over the Dawn Of The Dragons and get a plan set. So don't expect a new new story post for quite a while. And yes, I meant the new thing, meaning a new story book.**

 **Oh, one more thing, this is the last chapter, but this isn't the end. The next part is. Bye, please review.**

* * *

Ignitus had had a long day. He, along with the other Guardians and moved into Warfang with Cyril's friend, and had to give the whole 'the purple dragon is probably dead' speech. He also told of Cynder's possible death. That was actually meet with happyness from the people of Warfang sadly.

Now all he wanted to do was get some sleep. Apparently he wasn't, at least not entirely. Sure he fell asleep on his bed within the city, but he woke up in some cave full of books stacked on the shelves cut into the stone walls, the walls being curved to make the room circler with three door ways. As he was looking around Ignitus heard a chuckling behind him. Turning and preparing for an attack, only to go slackened when he saw a grey male dragon, matching claws, four black horns, a golden lower neck guard holding a blue cloak that covered most of his back part of his body held down by a belt in front of his back legs with quiver like bags holding scrolls on each side, and two golden tail rings. The grey dragon's wings were also torn but still had enough for flight.

"First, yes this is a dream, no it is not fake. This is simply one of my abilities. To be able to contact one in their dreams, though I haven't used it in a while." He spoke with a voice that let Ignitus know that whoever he was dealing with was old and experienced.

"Who are you?" Ignitus asked while trying to make himself as unhostile as he could.

"Ah, yes. I am the Chronicler. And you are my last, for now anyways, Seer, Ignitus." Ignitus was stunned. Something told him that this being was really who he said he was.

"Why am I here?" Was all Ignitus could reply. The Chronicler didn't seem to mind.

"I thought that I would tell the news of Spyro and Cynder."

"They're not dead are they?" The Chronicler shook his head. Ignitus let out a breath he had been holding.

"But they will not be returning until a time has pasted. When it has I will choose someone to retrieve them. Don't worry, they aren't going anywhere for a while." Ignitus wasn't sure what the Chronicler meant by that but he did put trust with him.

"Then what are we to do until then?" Ignitus realized he had a lot of questions. The Chronicler gave a sad sigh.

"Endure. That is what you must do. Endure until they return to defeat Malefor." Ignitus gave a sad sigh as well. He would do what is needed. Ignitus felt that his stay was soon to end. He just had one more question.

"Tell me, will my nephew live after defeating him?" The Chronicler tilted his head.

"First answer this. How can you alow Cynder to be with him, even not only watching her strike down both your brother and his mate, his biological father and mother, along with your mate?" Ignitus looked down at that. While he waited the Chronicler laid down and crossed his forelegs.

Look up, Ignitus answered.

"Because I care about his happyness, more than revenge. And I want him to be happy with who he chooses, and that is Cynder." The Chronicler smiled at Ignitus' answer.

"He will. He will survive, I can guarantee that. I know not of any other's than Cynder's, who too will survive, fate for this war. Goodbye, maybe we can speak again in more peaceful times." Ignitus nodded to him, happy with the answer he got.

"Goodbye. And I too hope for that." With that the Chronicler sent Ignitus back to his body in his bed.

The Chronicler let out a tired sigh.

"This has only just begun."


End file.
